The End Where I Begin
by BlueBoxAngel
Summary: Sequel to Lover to Lover - Klaus and Allie are finally married but trouble is just around the corner. Their whole lives are about to be turned upside down and there's nothing they can do to stop it. With so many things changing and a new threat on the way, will Allie and Klaus's marriage survive or will she choose to be with Damon instead? Klaus/OC/Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear reader chums! I really am to good to you all! I only finished Lover to Lover today and already I've posted the first Chapter for the sequel. Your love for the last story and your demands for a sequel inspired me to write this. Enjoy it as I won't be updating until Sunday unfortunately. Don't forget to review! :) xxxx**

**I make no claim to the Vampire Diaries or its characters - only my own creations**

The wedding of Klaus Mikaelson and Allie Gilbert was on the lips of every citizen in Mystic Falls. For the past three months it was all anyone had talked about. Rumours had flown around town since the official announcement to the town of the engagement; with the most popular being that either Klaus had gotten Allie pregnant or Allie was marrying Klaus for his money. However, this was idle gossip and those who knew Allie Gilbert knew that she was neither pregnant nor a gold digger. Yet, they did know that she had a secret. Allie Gilbert was a vampire.

When her family and friends had heard of the change they automatically placed the blame on Klaus; accusing him of being selfish and turning Allie against her will. Allie's family had a violent history with Klaus but a cease-fire had been kept for months due to her relationship with the hybrid, but the news of her 'death' threatened to change that until Allie divulged the true story behind her becoming a vampire.

Rightly so, those she cared about where shocked when they heard how Mikael had caused her premature death and that if it hadn't been for Klaus's blood already being in her system when she died, she would not be standing them.

The first month after her transition had been the hardest. The blood lust had proven to be more difficult to control than Allie had anticipated but Klaus had helped in every way he could. He showed her how to hunt and feed without killing; he showed her control. For Klaus, killing innocent people so he could sate his thirst did not bother him in the slightest but he knew that it would destroy Allie's faith in herself and her humanity if she did so, and so he taught her how to control the bloodlust that raged inside of her. Even when he eventually let her out to see her family he stayed by her side; watching her every move closely to ensure she brought no harm upon anyone. Allie had been incredibly nervous about seeing her family, especially her Aunt Jenna who was the only one close to her that did not know about her being a vampire, but her fears had been squashed when she had been able to sit through an entire day with her family without once feeling the urge to feed. Klaus had been so proud of her that day that he had gifted her with an extremely expensive white gold, diamond engagement ring that he had been saving for a later occasion.

Now into her third month of being a vampire, Allie was practically the poster child for self-control. She had found early onto into her transition that the only area where she did not have any self control was where Klaus's body was concerned. With all of her senses and emotions now heightened, Allie discovered that along with the perks of compulsion, speed, strength to name but a few, she was in a state of constant arousal that peaked whenever Klaus was around.

"Love, as amazing at that feels, you should stop before my sister walks." Klaus said, referring to the way in which Allie's hand was working it self up and down his hard length.

They had spent the entire night making love to one another and had even had sex again upon wakening, but it seemed to Klaus that his girl's appetite for him had become insatiable since she turned; not that he had any reason to complain. Allie had always been quite rough with him during sex and he with her, but had always had to hold back a little in case he hurt her. Now, however, all bets were off and it was anything goes.

"If you want me to stop then make me." Allie whispered as she gently bit down on Klaus's earlobe.

He knew it was a dare. She was testing to see what his response would be and just how far she could push him, but he was determined not to rise to the occasion. No pun intended, he thought. So he continued to lie still whilst Allie put her hands and lips to good use; using her tongue to lightly flick over the nipples on Klaus's well defined, chiselled chest.

Klaus tried desperately to suppress a moan but failed miserably. He leaned his head back against the soft pillows on his bed and let himself revel in the sensations of pleasure Allie was bestowing on him. It would not be long, he thought, before he gave in to the pleasure and gave his girl what she so clearly wanted. She had been playing this game for three months and Klaus was yet to win once.

"Do you like that, Klaus?"  
"Hmmm."

Allie smirked. She had reduced the big bad Original to an almost quivering mess incapable of forming words and she could feel him fighting the urge to roll her over and take her roughly. He was getting better at resisting her but Allie was not one to give up easily. She wanted him to take control. Since she had turned Klaus had been a little reluctant to make love to her so much; telling her that she was burying her desire for blood with her desire for sex and so she had made an extremely conscious effort to gain complete control over his thirst for human blood. Yet, even when she had proven the extent of which she was able to control her thirst, Klaus still insisted on limiting the amount of sex they had.

"Klaus…"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Klaus…"

Klaus took a deep breath. He was so close and Allie knew it. She was applying just enough pressure to cause Klaus to feel immeasurable pleasure but not quite enough to make him come and he had, had just about enough of her teasing. Feeling victory slipping away from him, Klaus flipped Allie over so she pinned beneath him. The way he had her positioned meant that all it would take was for him to move an inch or so and he would be able to slip inside of her.

"You win." Klaus growled loudly, entering Allie in one swift movement until he was filling her to the hilt. The pool of moisture that was making its way out of Allie's core had made it incredibly easy for Klaus to enter her, and he grinned at how wet she was despite the fact Klaus had not touched her.  
Picking up the pace, Klaus began thrusting powerfully into Allie as she locked her legs behind his back and bucked her hips up to meet his every thrust.

"Fuck… Klaus… harder." Allie moaned; arching her back and trailing her nails down Klaus's back. The slow trickle of blood and Klaus's deep growl told her she had broken the skin on his back without meaning to. She was about to apologise but noticed that it spurred Klaus further on in his quest to push her over the edge.

The pain had come as a shock to Klaus but he enjoyed it. He liked that he could finally play rough properly with Allie without breaking her and he took great advantage of his girl's willingness to be played with.

"Do you like that, love?"  
"Oh, god, yes!"

Allie was so close to coming and she could tell it was going to be a powerful one. She felt her fangs descend and she bit into the strong muscle of Klaus's shoulder; taking long pulls of Klaus's coppery tasting blood as her orgasm blasted through her like a hurricane. Klaus quickly fell apart after Allie and as he did, he too sank his fangs into the side of her elongated neck and drank until his orgasm subsided.

Downstairs Rebekah sat, seething. Elijah was sat across from her reading a newspaper and trying his best to block out the sounds of his brother and Allie as they descended into what was clearly round three for the day.

"I can't believe them. They barely ever leave that bloody bed!"  
"Now, Rebekah. Try to stay calm. They're in love and happy to be reunited."  
"I don't care. Allie was supposed to go dress shopping today!"

As a scream echoed out from the room above, Elijah turned towards his sister and smirked.

"I think dress shopping is postponed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rebekah, it's just a dress. Do we really have to do this?" Allie moaned as Rebekah made her try on yet another wedding dress.  
"Allie, you're wedding is in a month! We should have done this ages ago but you were too busy shacking up in bed with my brother."

Allie would have blushed if she could have. She knew that her constant desire for Klaus was interrupting Rebekah's schedule for the wedding plans and that both Rebekah and Elijah had retreated from the house on numerous occasions.

"I'm sorry. I really do appreciate everything you're doing, Rebekah."  
"I know. Now will you please just pick a dress?"

***

"Hi, Jenna!" Allie shouted out as she entered her childhood home.  
"I'm in the kitchen!"

Allie heard the voice of her aunt respond and made her way towards to the kitchen; seeing her aunt feed her son. It had been four months since Benjamin's birth and Allie could not stop marvelling at how quickly he was growing, nor at how much had happened in a year.

"How did the dress shopping go?"  
"It went fine." Allie replied, rolling her eyes. "I finally picked a dress."  
"That's great! Oh, Al. I can't wait to see it."  
"You'll have to wait until the wedding. Rebekah's got it under lock and key."  
"She's really taking control of this wedding, isn't she?"  
"I don't mind. To be honest, if I had my way, I wouldn't even bother having a wedding. I'm only doing this for Klaus's family."  
"Allie, you have to have a wedding! We're your family. It's a chance to celebrate."  
"Oh come on. No-one likes Klaus. I think you're the only one who is actually happy about this whole thing."  
"That's not true. The others… they just worry that's all."  
"And you don't?"  
"Of course I do, but I can see that Klaus makes you happy and that's all I care about."

In that moment, Allie was extremely grateful for the support of her aunt. Elena was not happy about the upcoming wedding but had agreed to put aside her opinions for the sake of her older sister's happiness. Damon, however, had taken a different approach. He had taken to only talking to Allie when the mood took him, which wasn't very often, and spoke only sarcastic comments towards her. It saddened Allie that Damon was treating her in such a cruel way. She knew he was hurting but she didn't think it fair for him to be behaving so badly towards her. Allie had not meant to hurt Damon and had reasoned with herself that such hurt was unavoidable as she was completely in love with Klaus, but she had grown close to Damon since her return months before and she couldn't deny that she missed him as a friend.

"Just give them time, Allie. They'll come around." Jenna said, noticing the despondent look on her niece's face.

Allie offered her a small smile before kissing her aunt on the cheek and bidding her farewell. Allie was beginning to get hungry and as much as she was able to control her urges, she did not think it wise to stay much longer.

Arriving back at the house she shared with Klaus and his siblings, Allie was surprised to find Elijah speaking with closely resembled her sister, Elena. It was clear from the way Elijah was looking at the young woman that he greatly cared for her and this shocked Allie. She had known Elijah for many months and although she knew he was a kind, funny man, he had not once mentioned holding affections for a woman.

"Oh, Elijah. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."  
"It is no bother, Allie. My friend here was just leaving."  
"Please, don't make her leave because of me. I came to find Klaus… I'm hungry."

Elijah understood immediately. He had been impressed with the quickness of which her future sister-in-law had taken to being a vampire and the control she maintained over the thirst. He also knew that Allie preferred to drink Klaus's blood rather than that of a human. Elijah guessed it had more to do with Allie's personality and her insistence that she should not feed from innocent people, than it did with her long established fondness for drinking from his brother.

"Ah. Well he is not here, but I'm sure he will be back soon."  
"You know Klaus?" The woman directed at Allie.

Allie had not expected the woman to speak to her and was slightly taken aback when she did so. From the question, she assumed the woman was a long time friend of The Mikaelson's; one who had not been in touch in a while otherwise she'd have known about the engagement. For Allie, her first thought had been that the woman was a vampire like herself and Elijah but the heartbeat that radiated from the woman's chest told her otherwise.

"He's my fiance."  
"Ah. I was not expecting that. How funny, Niklaus is getting married. You failed to mention that, Elijah."  
"It's none of your concern. Tatia."  
"Indeed."  
"Now, if you please, I would like you to leave. I have business to attend to with Allie here."  
"Very well, Elijah. As you wish."

With that, Allie watched, fascinated, as the woman placed a small kiss upon Elijah's cheek and said farewell.

"Elijah?"  
"I do not think Klaus or Rebekah need to know about my… friend's visit."  
"Who is she?"  
"She is someone who was very dear to me once upon a time and someone I never expected to see again."

Sensing there was more to the story of Elijah and the woman, Allie wanted to ask more but thought better of it. It was not right for her to pry into Elijah's personal life; especially when he so clearly did not want her to know about it.

"Can I trust that you will keep my secret, Allie?"  
"Of course, Elijah."  
"Thank you."

Elijah felt guilty forcing Allie to keep secrets from his brother. He was well aware of the strain he was placing on her even if she wasn't. Tatia's sudden reappearance had raised many questions and Elijah was determined to find answers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, love."  
"Klaus! What are you doing? It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!" Allie shouted out.

The day of the wedding had come round quickly; a bit too quickly for Allie's liking and she was wracked with nerves. She wanted to be with Klaus, that she was sure of. She couldn't imagine spending her life with anyone else, yet she wished she'd had more time to prepare for marriage.

"Love, I think we've had all the bad luck we're going to get."  
"I hope so." Allie replied, letting her husband-to-be kiss her lightly on the lips.

Klaus stared at his bride. She was breathtaking. Her hair was back to it's natural chestnut brown colour and was hanging down in loose curls that were mostly covered by the veil atop her head. Her was ivory white and covered in lace. It was simple in design and had little puffiness to it. Klaus didn't think she could look anymore beautiful than she already did and he made a mental note to thank his sister for her wedding planning.

"Love, you do not have anything to worry about anymore."  
"I might not, but you will if Rebekah catches you in here. Go! I'll meet you at the altar. I'll be the one in the white dress." Allie said, sticking her tongue out a little as she shooed Klaus from the room.

Allie stood and stared at herself in the floor length mirror. She took another deep breath and wondered for the millionth time that morning if she was ready to get married.

***

"So, Mrs Mikaelson…" Klaus smiled insanely, handing a glass of champagne to his wife. "How do you feel?"

The wedding had been a huge success and it was clear that everyone had enjoyed themselves. Both the wedding and the reception had taken place at The Mikaelson House at Allie's request and much to Rebekah's disappointment, but no-one could deny that Rebekah had done a spectacular job. The day had gone without a single glitch and as Allie watched her family dance with one another, mingle with the other guests and congratulate her, she had felt happier than she could have imagined she would ever feel.

"Exhausted, actually."

All the guests had left hours ago and Allie and Klaus were sat outside on the bench overlooking the lush green gardens and basking in the warm, evening sun that the month of June was blessing upon them. They had not changed out of their wedding clothes and they did not care. They were just happy to finally be alone together.  
"Have I told you that you look ravishing?"  
"Many times." Allie smiled.  
"Good. You do look ravishing, love. In fact, you look good enough to eat."  
"Oh, really? In what way?"  
"Every way." Klaus whispered into Allie's as a smirk spread across his face and he buried his teeth into Allie's neck and began to drink.

***

"Tatia, I have asked you nicely to explain your presence here."  
"Elijah, darling, I've already told you. I'm here for you."  
"You were dead, Tatia and now you're alive! You're human. That is not possible!"

Elijah raised his voice for a moment but then regained his composure. Tatia's reappearance had both surprised him and severely shook him up. It had been over a thousand years since he had seen his first love; the one who was sacrificed so that he and siblings could live for eternity.

"Elijah, my love. Are you not pleased to see me?"  
"Tatia, I loved you for so long and I spent many years mourning your death. Forgive me if I am not overjoyed at your unexpected return."  
"Oh my sweet…"

Elijah swatted Tatia's hand away from his cheek and stared down at her. She was his first love but she also Niklaus's and it could be no coincidence that she had resurfaced again in time for his brother's wedding.

"Why are you here?"  
"I can see you're not going to trust me just yet, but please, Elijah, I mean you no harm. I only want what is rightfully mine."  
"And what is that, Tatia?"  
"The life that was taken from me. This is my second chance."  
"You cannot be here. Go."

Tatia let a sad smile fall upon her face and walked away from Elijah. She would back. She would reclaim what had been wrongfully taken from her and she would finally make her choice.

**Hello my dear reader chums. It's a short chapter and not much has happened but it's the set-up for things to come ;) My lectures start again tomorrow so I'll probably only be able to do two updates a week at the most for a little while but I'll make them great! :) Don't forget to review and tell me your thoughts on what you think will happen xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus woke suddenly. His room was still dark although he could sense that beyond the black curtains of his room, the sun was shining brightly outside. Taking a look at the clock on the bedside table, Klaus registered that it was just after 7am. Beside him his wife continued to sleep and Klaus smiled to himself as he looked at her sleeping peacefully. He felt grateful every morning he woke up next to Allie; grateful that she had chosen to be his wife; grateful that she had chosen to spend eternity with him.

During his thousand years of life, Klaus had only ever loved one woman besides Allie but looking back, he could see that what he felt for that woman was nothing compared to what he felt for Allie. He had never saw the point in love or marriage until she had come along just over a year ago. He had changed his whole outlook on life because of her. He wasn't going to lie that he still felt the need for power and control; that he was someone to be feared, but he had broken lifelong habits for Allie.

"Stop staring at me." Allie spoke clearly, although she kept her eyes tightly shut.  
"I'm doing nothing of the sort, love."  
"Yes, you are. Stop it, it's creepy."

Klaus laughed a little to himself. Their mornings had been like this everyday for the past month; everyday since they had married.

"I can't help it." he said as he nuzzled his unshaven face against the face skin of Allie's cheek. "You're just too beautiful."  
"Well, one of us has to be." Allie responded, turning her head so she could meet his eyes and sticking out her tongue a little.  
"You wound me, love."  
"I'm sure your ego will recover."  
"I'm sure it will, love, but a little help from you will go a long way."

Klaus smirked as he turned Allie's body so she was on her back beneath him; her brown locks spread out over the blood red pillows of Klaus's bed. Shifting his weight onto one shoulder, Klaus looked down at his girl and watched as her face changed; dark veins now sprouting out from the corners of her eyes.

"Hungry, love?"  
"Starving." was all Allie said before she slowly sunk her fangs into the side of Klaus's neck and began to greedily drink for him; the taste of his blood sating her hunger and igniting her lust.

The sensation of Allie's tongue lapping at the wound she had made in the skin of his neck was causing Klaus's own arousal to spike and he knew it was only a matter of time before he would be inside of her; making her call his name out over and over again as she begged him for more. He smiled. Now that was an ego boost.

Klaus was about to do just that when a knock on his door put a stop to his lustful intentions.

"Who the hell is it?"  
"Klaus, you have a visitor." replied the voice of one of Klaus's many hybrids.  
"Tell them to wait. I'm busy."  
"They were pretty insistent on seeing you."  
"God Dammit!" Klaus shouted as he lifted himself from the bed and threw on his boxers, followed by his jeans and a shirt and flung open the door to his room.

Barging past the messenger and paying him no attention, Klaus stormed down the hall until he reached the top of the stairs.

"However the hell it is, is going to pay for interrupting me." Klaus muttered to himself, knowing that he would most likely be in a state of arousal for the rest of the day and unlikely to do anything about it until later on.

"Now, now, brother. Are you not pleased to see me?"

Klaus looked down to find himself staring into the eyes of his younger brother who was situated at the bottom of the staircase and was smirking up at his older brother. It had been over two years since Klaus had last seen his brother. He had made no attempt to find the boy when he left Mystic Falls and had barely given him a thought in the time that had passed. Klaus loved his siblings but they had a way of pushing his buttons.

"Kol. What the hell are you doing here?"  
"You got married and didn't tell me? I'm hurt, brother. I guess my invite must have gotten lost in the post."  
"I don't remember sending you one."

By now Klaus had reached the bottom of the stairs and was face-to-face with Kol. He noticed that his brother had not changed one bit since his departure. His hair was still the same shade of light brown it had always been and he still wore a smug smile.

Pouring himself a scotch, Klaus handed one to Kol and sat himself down on the leather couch.

"How did you know I'd gotten married?"  
"Good news travels fast, Nik. Although, I'm more interested in who on earth is crazy enough to marry you."  
"That would be me."

The sound of Allie's response caused Klaus and Kol to spin their heads round towards her. They had not notice her sudden appearance. Klaus saw his brother's eyes light up at the sight of his wife and he held back to urge to punch him. He knew his brother well and he would not put it past him to make a move on Allie.

Kol rose from his seat and took in the sight of his new sister-in-law. Her attire of a long white satin bed shirt made it clear that she had dressed in a hurry and Kol silently approved of the sight of her long, bare legs.

"I'm Kol, Nik's little brother." Kol said as he held out his hand for Allie to shake.  
"I'm Allie." She replied, shaking Kol's hand. She did not yet know what to make of her husband's younger brother.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Allie. My brother here has been incredibly selfish keeping you all to himself."  
"I prefer it that way." Allie said before padding over to Klaus and placing a small kiss on his lips. "I'll leave you two to catch up."  
"Have fun today, love."  
"I will."

A second later, Allie was gone and the two brothers were once again alone.

"Where is she going?"  
"It's her sister's birthday."  
"Hmmm… I think I'd like to meet her sister. Girl's are always more willing when it's their birthday."  
"Don't even think about it, Kol. Her sister is Elena."  
"The doppelganger?"  
"Yes."  
"You married a Gilbert?"  
"Yes."  
"Good on you, mate! If she's anything like Elena, I bet she's a real spitfire."  
"She's nothing like her sister, Kol. You should be lucky to remember that. She will not tolerate your ways."  
"I think I can handle your wife, Nik."  
"Good luck." Klaus smirked as he took a sip of his scotch.

Kol stared at his older brother in amazement. He seemed a completely different man from the one he had known his entire life. Marriage, it seemed, suited Klaus.

"Is she a vampire?"  
"Yes."  
"Ah. Again, how the hell did you manage to convince a girl like that to marry you and become a vampire?"  
"It's a long story, Kol. One I do not wish to go into right now."  
"C'mon, Nik. Don't be a spoil sport."  
"Where's a dagger when you need one." Klaus mumbled into his glass.

Although he loved his younger brother, having Kol back meant trouble for Klaus. It always did. His brother had a habit of getting himself into extreme messes which Klaus or Elijah, when he was around, were forced to clean up. Feeling a headache coming on already and knowing his plans for ravishing his wife were ruined, Klaus sighed and stood.

"Grab your coat, we're off to The Grill."  
"I like the way you think. There's bound to be tons of girls there just waiting for me."  
"Be on your best behaviour, Kol. I'm warning you. I haven't had anywhere near enough to drink today if you're going to be sticking around."  
"I'm always well behaved." Kol said with a smirk; ignoring the roll of Klaus's eyes.

**Hello my lovelies :D Sorry for the wait! Uni has already taken over my life. Thank you for being so patient! I'll try to update again soon :) Don't forget to review xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry for waiting so long to update! I have writer's block for this story :/ But to make it up to you, I've written this long chapter :) I hope you all like it. Please review. It seems like some of you are losing interest and I don't want to write a story people don't want to read so please be kind and review :) xxxx**

"Happy birthday, Elena!" People chimed everywhere the girl went.

It was Elena's twenty-first birthday and Stefan had thrown her an amazing birthday party at the Salvatore boarding house. Decorations hung from every ceiling and banners clung to the walls. A pile of untouched presents stood on a table in the corner of the parlour and alcohol was appearing from no-where.

Allie rolled her eyes as some guy whose name she couldn't remember fell backwards, crashing into a small, blonde-haired girl and covered both himself and the girl in his drink. People everywhere were in alcohol-induced hazes and Allie envied them. She had drank almost double what everyone else, including the birthday girl herself, and was barely even tipsy. When she was human it took a lot less for her to get drunk but she supposed that vampirism increased her ability to handle much more alcohol than the average human.

As another drunk guy barged past her, standing heavily on her foot in the process, Allie cursed out loud and felt her vampire instincts kicking in. Every cell in her body was yelling at her to beat the guy senseless but the human part of her was telling her to leave it. She was still Allie after all; vampire or not. Out of the corner of her eye, she could her sister dancing drunkenly with Stefan and smiled at how happy she was. Grabbing two bottles of bourbon from the cabinet in the parlour, Allie made her way up the staircase; surmising that Elena wouldn't mind if she went off to be on her own for a little while.

Standing at the top of the stairs, Allie could see couples filtering in and out of the rooms and sighed. There was only one room left she could go to. Walking down the hall and turning right, Allie came face-to-face with the door to Damon's bedroom. She had barely seen him since she told him about Mikael and her being a vampire. He hadn't even gone to her wedding which, although Allie didn't admit it, saddened her. She had spent years thinking Damon was a dick but in the year since her return to Mystic Falls, she had gotten to know the real Damon and she had realised he was just a lonely man.

Twisting the handle, Allie noticed that the door wouldn't budge. It was locked. That meant only one thing.

"Damon! Open the door!"

Inside, Damon sat bolt up in bed. He had wished Elena a happy birthday then retreated to his room before the party had begun. He wasn't in the mood to celebrate or to see the oldest Gilbert girl. No, wait. She wasn't a Gilbert any more, Damon had to remind himself. She was a Mikaelson.

Another bang on the door and Damon pulled himself from his bed. He had not spoken to Allie in months. He would see her every now and again around Mystic Falls when she was visiting her family or shopping with Rebekah. She had quit her job at the Grill just after turning and so he hardly ever saw her there anymore either.

"Damon!"

Damon stood on the other side of the door and contemplated opening it. His feelings for Allie had not gone away and it still bothered him that he had been so close to making her his.

"For god's sake, Damon! Open this damn door before I open it myself!"

Unlocking the door, Damon slowly opened it and stared at the girl in front of him. He noticed that her hair was much longer; stopping just before her breasts and the beginning of the short, strapless black dress she had worn for the occasion. She looked stunning and Damon fought back the urge to kiss her. She was not his and never had been. The wedding ring she wore made that all the more obvious.

"It's rude to stare."  
"It's rude to interrupt someone."  
"Oh, I didn't realise wallowing in self-pity constituted being busy."  
"I'm not wallowing. Not that it's any of your business what I do."  
"Damon, are you going to let me in so we can get drunk or are you just going to keep me standing here?" Allie asked, holding up the two bottles of bourbon.

Damon stood for a few seconds looking at Allie before moving aside and allowing her to enter his room. As she made a beeline for his bed and plopped herself down it, it occurred to Damon that the last time she was in his room, they had both been naked. That was so long ago.

"So, why aren't you downstairs celebrating Elena's birthday?" Damon questioned, taking the now opened bottle of bourbon out of Allie's hand and drinking from it.  
"Why aren't you?"  
"I wasn't in the party mood. She's your sister. What's your excuse?"  
"Too many drunken idiots…" Allie replied before lowering her head and speaking softly. "… and I missed my friend."

Bringing the bottle to his lips again, Damon eyed Allie. She looked almost nervous, he thought, as she waited for him to speak again. It amused him slightly that the girl who had once slapped him without fear was now nervous around him. She was not the Allie Gilbert he knew. Damon felt his heart softening at the look on Allie's face and sighed. He had once again been so wrapped up in himself that he had forgotten about his friend, and that's what Allie was; she was friend. They were alike in so many ways and Damon couldn't deny that he had missed her company.

Lying down on the bed next to her, Damon handed the bottle and let out a dramatic sigh.

"You missed my birthday, you know."

Allie turned her head to look at Damon as he spoke and smiled when she saw the smirk that was on his face. This was a close to an apology she was going to receive from Damon and she was willing to take it.

"Yeah, well. You missed my wedding." Allie laughed.  
"Hey, one hundred and seventy is a big birthday! It was rude of you not to attend. A gift would have been nice." Damon said, with a look of mock hurt plastered on his face and mischief in his eyes.  
"Hmmm, yes. I thought you were beginning to look older."  
"Hey! I'm a stud!"  
"You keep telling yourself that, Salvatore."

"Come on, Niklaus! Let's go to this party!" Kol whined, pleading with his older brother.  
"Kol, we spent the entire day at the Grill. I think you've had enough to drink."  
"Drink, maybe, but I'm still without a woman for the night."  
"Is that all you ever think about?" Klaus asked his brother, rolling his eyes at the man as he felt his frustration building.  
"Marriage has made you boring, Nik! That wife of yours has seriously changed your personality for the worse. You used to be so much fun."  
"If I were you, Kol, I'd hold that tongue of yours. Unless, that is, you want me to tear it from your mouth."  
"Relax, brother. I was only kidding."

Klaus sighed at the grin on Kol's face. He loved his younger brother but he drove him insane. Knowing that the only way to shut Kol up was to give in to his pleas, Klaus agreed to crashing Elena's birthday party and the two men made their way over to the Salvatore boarding house.

An hour had passed and Allie and Damon were now considerably drunk; having devoured both bottles of bourbon. The room was warm due to the scorching July weather and the two vampires were glad that they no longer suffered from the human ability to sweat.

"So, how's married life treating you? Spending all your time baking muffins and making sure your husband has his meal on the table the moment he gets in from a hard day's work of being evil?" Damon asked playfully.  
"Oh, shut up!" Allie laughed, hiccupping from the alcohol. "Do you honestly want to talk about my marriage to Klaus?"  
"Not really. I was just making conversation."

Allie was silent for a minute before jumping up from the bed and speaking again.

"Music! We need music!" She shouted, walking over to the sound system Damon had in the corner of his room.

The sounds of Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer' began to blast out into the room as Allie danced with wild abandon and Damon smiled with enjoyment as he watched her. He might not be able to touch her but there was nothing to stop him from looking and look he did. The way her hips moved to the beat of the music made Damon think back to when he would hold her hips as he moved himself inside of her.

"Dance with me, Damon!" Allie shouted.  
"Not a chance, princess. You're on your own." Damon replied with a happy smile.

Downstairs Kol and Klaus had finally arrived at the house, letting themselves in and moving through the throngs of drunk people. Klaus watched as Kol instantly began flirting with a long-legged, busty brunette and he shook his head. The boy worked quickly and had no shame. Moving through the rooms downstairs, Klaus saw many people - including the birthday girl herself and his former best-friend, Stefan- but could not find his wife. He knew she had come to the party; not wanting to miss her younger sister's big day.

Deciding to see if she maybe gone to the toilet upstairs, Klaus walked up the wooden staircase and began to search the rooms for Allie. He was met with the sight of numerous couples in various stages of sexual intimacy but had not yet found his wife. Frowning, he wondered where on earth she could have gotten to when he heard the sounds of her familiar laugh.

Following the sweet sound of her voice, Klaus travelled down the hall until he came to the room where he was sure he would find his wife. Opening the door, Klaus was greeted with the sight of Allie dancing uncontrollably around the room; a room, he noticed, clearly belonged to Damon Salvatore as he spotted the man lying on a bed watching Allie dance.

"Klaus!" Allie screamed as she noticed his presence and threw herself into his arms.

The smell of bourbon was overwhelming and it seeped from every pore of Allie's skin. Klaus smiled a little at his wife's enthusiastic welcoming but he could not shake away the feeling of anger that he had found her in Damon's room.

"Love, you're drunk."  
"I know! I'm having so much fun. Dance with me, Klaus!"  
"Not tonight, sweetheart. I think we should get you home." Klaus said softly, unwrapping Allie's arms from around his waist and placing one of his hands on the small of her back to guide her out of the room.  
"I don't want to go home, I want to drink and dance. It's my sister's birthday!"  
"Love…"  
"You should listen to your husband, Allie. You've had enough to drink." Damon said, now standing and with a serious look on his face.

Damon could tell that Klaus was not the least bit pleased to find Allie in his room, especially considering the intimate past they shared.

"Urgh! Fine!" Allie moaned in defeat; allowing her husband to remove her from Damon's room, down the stairs and out of the house, making sure to grab her bag and say a quick goodbye to her sister first.

In her drunken state Allie could barely keep upright and stumbled into Klaus more than more in her feeble attempts to walk home.

"Love, let me." Klaus said, picking her up into his arms and taking advantage of his vampire speed to get them home quickly.

Laying his drunken wife down in their bed Klaus smirked, knowing she was going to be in for a bad morning. He had left his brother at the party with his mouth attached to the busty brunette and did not expect to see him until the next day. Taking off his clothes, Klaus climbed in next to his wife and fell asleep listening to the quiet sound of her unneeded breaths.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie woke the next morning with a pounding in her head. Groaning, she rolled over and cautiously opened her eyes. She had thought being a vampire would mean she wouldn't suffer so much from hangovers. Clearly not, she thought. It was obvious that she had drank far more than she had realised last night, and she cringed with embarrassment as the memories of dancing around Damon's bedroom came flooding back to her.

Vowing never to drink so much again in her life, Allie lifted her head and scanned the room for her husband. She had a faint memory of him carrying her home and laying her down in their bed, but as she looked around the room he was no where to be seen. The side of the bed he slept on was still crumbled and slightly warm so she knew he had not long left the bed.

Slowly removing herself from the bed, Allie stared down at her body and noticed she was in nothing but her panties. She smiled and made a mental note to thank her husband for taking such good care of her. He could have easily taken advantage of her when he undressed her for bed but he had not.

Pulling on an old red shirt of Klaus's, Allie quietly made her made down stairs and into the kitchen; following the delicious smell of pancakes that was wafting through the air. The smell of such promising food was causing her tummy to rumble and she wondered who would be making such breakfast food.

She did not have to wonder for long as she entered the kitchen to find her shirtless husband standing at the stove. Allie smiled at the glorious sight of Klaus.

"You're making pancakes."  
"Good morning, love." Klaus placed a small kiss on Allie's lips. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
"Like death."  
"Now that would be a feat." Klaus smirked.

Technically, they were both dead and he found it amusing that Allie could describe her hangover in such a way.

"Urgh, will you stop looking at me like that." Allie groaned, having sat down at the breakfast bar and resting her head in her arms.  
"Like what, sweetheart?"  
"Like the smug bastard you are."

Klaus laughed. He found the current state of his wife incredibly funny even if he knew she did not.

"Why?! Why did I drink so much?! You should have stopped me!" Allie shouted at Klaus accusingly.  
"Love, I wasn't even at the party. You are a grown woman. Besides, you were drinking with that damn Salvatore boy."  
"Urgh, please don't go there."  
"I'm not happy about it, love."  
"Can we argue about this when I'm feeling less delicate?"

Klaus couldn't help but smile as his wife's feeble pleas and so, he relented. He was still upset that he had found her with Damon, even if nothing had happened (he hoped), but he could see that Allie was in no state to talk about such a matter.

The unexpected sound of the front door opening and closing again echoed throughout the lower level of the house, and Klaus watched as his younger brother entered the kitchen wearing a large grin. It was plain to see from Kol's dishevelled appearance and lipstick marks on his face that he was returning home from a night of casual sex with the girl he had met at Elena's birthday party.

"Good morning, brother! Allie!"  
"Shut up, Kol." Allie muttered. The cheery sounds of her brother in law's greeting only making the severe pounding in her head worse.  
"Feeling a bit hung over today are we, my dear new sister?"  
"I said shut up, Kol."  
"Don't worry, Allie. I know just what will make you feel better." Kol grinned, taking out his phone and pressing a button so that Jackie Wilson's 'higher and higher' began to bellow loudly from the device.

It happened so quickly. Within just a few seconds of the sound starting Allie had launched herself out of her chair and at Kol with all the force she could muster. She had Kol pinned to the floor and her hand was wrapped around his neck. Klaus stood by, highly amused, as he watched his younger try to pry his wife's hand from around his neck and plead with him for help. The sound of Kol smacking flat against the kitchen floor was still ringing in Klaus's ears and he found it difficult not to laugh.

"Get her off me, Klaus." Kol spluttered.  
"I told you not to mess with her, Kol."  
"Get… her…off…"  
"Oh god. I think I'm going to be sick." Allie stated before lifting herself up and rushing towards the sink with her hand clasped tightly over her mouth.

Kol sighed with relief and tried to stand; only to find that when he did, a sharp shooting pain ran through his chest.

"Ow! I think she broke a rib!" Kol moaned; clutching his side.  
"It serves you right, Kol. She told you to shut up."  
"That doesn't give her the right to attack me! She's broken my rib!"  
"Shut up, Kol otherwise I'll break more than your rib." Klaus said with a tone of annoyance as he went to comfort his wife, who was bent over the sink; retching sounds escaping out from her.

"Love, are you…"

Klaus did not finish his question; words lost on him as Allie turned around from the sink to face him. Blood coated her mouth and chin and she was clutching her stomach firmly.

"Klaus… something's wrong…" was all Allie managed to say before another bout of blood spilled from her mouth and she began to fall. Klaus raced to catch and lowered them both to the floor as the body of his semi-conscious wife fell heavily into his arms.

"Elijah!" Klaus screamed; panic emanating from every cell in his body.

**I was hit with sudden inspiration and now you lovely readers have another update. Please let me know what you think. I'm between two story lines for this story and I'd love to know what things you'd like to happen xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Will she die?" Tatia asked the woman sat before her.  
"Of course she will. My spells never fail. No-one can lose that much blood and survive."  
"Good." was all Tatia said in reply before leaving the room.

The woman continued to sit alone and reflect on her own reasons for helping Tatia. The poor girl honestly believed she cared about her cause; cared about her feelings for the nasty vampires but nothing could be further from the truth. Laughing to herself, the woman couldn't contain her excitement. She had been waiting many years for her revenge and Tatia was the perfect cover. She could exact her own revenge on that family and they would never see it coming.

"What the hell happened here?" Elijah asked; stood frozen as he surveyed the bloody scene before him.

He had been upstairs sleeping when the screams of his brother cut through his peaceful state. He had rushed to his aid in a matter of seconds, concerned as to what could have his brother so panicked, and understand immediately upon arrival.

Elijah stared at the almost unconscious body of his sister-in-law held tightly in Klaus's arms and the pool of blood that covered Klaus's hands and most of Allie's torso; spilling out on to the floor. It looked like a massacre and Elijah wondered what could have happened to cause such a bloody mess.

"Niklaus, what happened?"  
"I don't know! She was fine one minute and then throwing up blood the next!"  
"Have you tried giving her your blood to heal her?"  
"Of course I have! But it's not staying down! She's a vampire! This shouldn't be happening!"

At this point, Allie was continuing to throw up blood and all three Mikaelson brothers knew that she was weakening by the second. Something had to be done and quickly.

"Do something, Elijah! Anything!" Klaus shouted as his older brother bent down in front of him.  
"There's nothing I can do, Niklaus. There's no reason why she should be losing so much blood."

Klaus looked down at his wife with tears in his eyes. He had sworn to protect her and yet again he had failed to do so. He was beginning to feel helpless and it was not a feeling he was used to.

Before any of the brothers could say another word, Allie sat up; no longer retching up pools of blood. Allie gasped for unneeded air and coughed to clear her throat of the blood residue she could still feel in there. She felt weak but she no longer felt like her insides were trying to escape from her body. She could tell from the strong aroma of blood that herself, Klaus, and the kitchen were probably covered in it.

"Love! Are you okay?!" Klaus asked his wife.  
"Allie, how are you feeling?" Allie heard Elijah's voice speak to her.

Turning her head to face her husband and his two brothers, Allie felt the pounding in her head from her hangover return to her and mixed with the fatigue she was feeling from losing so much, she groaned loudly.

Crawling over towards the breakfast bar, the three brothers watched on in shock as Allie used the bar as support to lift herself up from the ground. Leaning all her weight against it, Allie let out a small moan and felt her legs begin to buckle underneath her. Catching her before she fell, Klaus held Allie in his arms and sandwiched her between himself and the breakfast bar in order to keep her standing upright.

"Is she going to be okay?" Klaus heard Kol ask and was surprised at how worried he sounded.

Klaus did not reply. He did not have an honest answer to his brother's question.

"Blood… I need blood." Klaus heard Allie moan.

Tearing open his wrist, Klaus guided it to Allie's mouth and held her head to it; encouraging her to drink until she needed no more. A few minutes passed before Allie finally stopped drinking from Klaus, feeling his blood rushing through her veins and making her strong enough to stand by herself.

"Better?" Klaus asked his wife.  
"Much." Allie sighed and looked at the once white kitchen, now a shade of crimson red. "Oh no, the kitchen."

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at his wife's concern over the kitchen. It was so human of her to worry about mess.

"Do not worry about it, Allie. It is only a little mess. We are more concerned about your welfare." Elijah said, smiling at Allie in a bid to placate her unnecessary worries.  
"I'm fine."  
"You are not fine, love. This shouldn't have happened. Now, I'm going to take you upstairs and wash this blood of you."

Klaus began to guide his wife out of the kitchen but was stopped by the voice of Kol addressing her.

"I'm sorry I annoyed you, Allie."  
"It's okay, Kol." Allie smiled. "Besides, I kicked your ass so we're even."

Klaus removed Allie from the room before any more was said and listened from his bedroom as she washed away the blood in the shower of their en-suite bathroom. He did not even make an attempt to join her in the shower and seduce her. His mind was filled with too many questions and concerns and he was determined to find out what had happened to Allie.

**Hello my dear reader chums :) It was quite a short chapter, I know, but you'll be pleased to know that I now have a proper plot for the story. Yay! However, there are going to be some tough times ahead for Klaus and Allie (spoilers!). Please don't forget to review. I love reading them and they spur me on to write xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Over a week had passed by since the incident and Klaus had stayed close by his wife; afraid that someone bad would happen to her again. Elijah had spent day and night trying to figure out what had caused Allie's massive blood loss but to no avail. They had quickly come to the conclusion that what had happened was not natural and that someone, or something, was behind it.

"Love, where are you going?" Klaus asked Allie as she opened the front door to their home.  
"Jenna asked me to look after Ben for a few hours whilst she goes to meet a client."  
"I'll come with you, love."  
"Klaus, no." Allie rolled her eyes. "You need to stop following me around, I'm fine. It's been a week already."  
"I just want to keep my wife company on a beautiful summer's day. What's so wrong with that?"  
"You don't even like babies, Klaus."

Klaus did not reply; instead, flinging his drawing pad to one side and standing before his wife with a smile on his face. He looked deep into her eyes and could see her will beginning to falter.

"Fine!" Allie shrugged in defeat. She could never said no to Klaus and it frustrated her to know end the power he had over her.  
"After you, sweetheart." Klaus smirked, holding the door open for Allie to step through.  
"Smug son of a bitch." Allie muttered; ignoring the laugh it emitted from Klaus and stepping out into the glorious warm weather.

A few minutes later the couple pulled up outside the home of Allie's Aunt Jenna and made their way up the porch steps. Allie knocked lightly on the door and smiled brightly when her aunt answered the door and greeted her warmly.

"Hi, Allie! Oh, hello, Klaus. I didn't expect to see you here." Jenna said, surprised at the presence of her niece's husband.  
"He insisted on coming."  
"Oh, well I'll just go get Benjamin ready."  
"I'll help." Allie said, following her aunt. "Stay here." She directed to Klaus as he made to follow her too.

Klaus stayed put and sat himself down on the sofa. From his spot he could hear the conversation his wife and her aunt were having.

"I can't believe Klaus came with you."  
"He barely lets me out of his sight. I didn't get much say in the matter."  
"Hmmm… well, at least it will be good practice for you both." Jenna stated, dressing her baby son in a t-shirt and dungarees in preparation for the summer weather.

Allie smiled to herself. Jenna was not aware of the existence of vampire or the fact that, as a species, they could not procreate.

"I don't think so. Klaus doesn't strike me as the fatherly type." Allie said with honesty.

Even if her husband were not an immortal being, she just couldn't imagine him every playing the role of father to a small child.

"You don't think Klaus would make a good father?" Jenna asked, eyeing her niece.  
"I don't know. I don't think so. Oh… I really don't know." Allie replied, flustered. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I don't want children."  
"Why on earth not? You're so good with Ben."  
"That's different, Jenna. I just don't see myself as a mother. Elena, on the other hand…" Allie trailed off.

Allie knew that being a mother was no longer possible for her even if she did want to have a child of her own. She had made her choice when she said yes to Klaus's marriage proposal all those months ago, and she did not regret her decision. A lifetime with the man she loved was all she wanted. No, children never had been and never would be on her life plan.

"You'll feel differently when you're older, you'll see." Jenna smirked as she took her infant son in her arms and made her way back downstairs.

Downstairs Klaus sat. He had heard every word of the conversation and was saddened by the lack of faith Allie had in him. He too, had never considered having children, but to hear his wife verbally express her views on his capabilities of being a father, or lack of, annoyed him greatly. Having children certainly was not an option but he liked to think that he would be a better father than Mikael was to him.

"Ah, there you are." Klaus said, forcing a smile. He suspected Allie knew he had been listening in on her conversation with her aunt by the way she was avoiding his gaze.

The couple watched as Jenna placed her son in his buggy and filled the basket beneath with the essential Allie would need for the next few hours whilst she cared for him.

"So where are you taking him?"  
"I was going to walk him around the park. Maybe take him out on the little baby swings." Allie replied, cooing over her cousin.  
"That sounds lovely. Be careful."  
"We will. See you later."

With that, Allie and Klaus left the house with Benjamin in tow and made the journey to the park on foot. The weather was indeed glorious. The sun shone brightly in the sky and radiated incredible heat despite it only being just gone noon. The streets were filled by shoppers and parents with children, all out to enjoy the summer weather. To everyone else, pushing the baby in the buggy, Allie and Klaus looked just like every other family.

"Say it. I know you're dying to."  
"Say what, love?"  
"I know you heard what I said to Jenna. You never could resist eavesdropping."

By now, they had arrived at the park and took advantage of a empty bench that was partially covered in shade. The park was packed with children of all ages running and screaming with joy as they played. A smile played on Allie's lips as memories of her childhood entered her mind. Shaking these away, Allie turned towards her husband and took in his relaxed state and the small smile on his face.

"Klaus. I know you want to say it so just go ahead. The silent thing is annoying me."

Allie took her baby cousin out of her buggy and placed him on her knee. At seven months he had a full head of hair, rosy cheeks, and a wide, toothy grin. He was incredibly cute, Allie had to admit, and she loved her baby cousin dearly.

"You should have more faith in me, love." Klaus said, lifting the baby out of Allie's hands and standing so he could place the baby on his hip while he held him.

This unexpected action shocked Allie immensely. She had never in her wildest dreams believed she would witness such a thing. Indeed, if she hadn't have seen it with her own eyes she would never have believed Klaus was capable of such a thing.

"Don't look so shocked, sweetheart. I have been around for more than a thousand years. I know a thing or two about babies."  
"Klaus…"  
"I understand why you said what you said but it hurts me that you have so little faith in me."  
"You don't want children, Klaus and neither do I. We can't have any anyway, so what's the problem?"  
"The problem, love, is that you think me incapable of such things."  
"Where are you going?" Allie asked, worried as Klaus began to walk away with Benjamin.  
"I'm going getting this little guy an ice cream." Klaus stated in a matter of fact way.

From across the park they were being watched. They had not noticed Tatia standing and observing them from quite a distance. The woman was almost trembling with disbelief. Her accomplice was certain that the spell would kill the woman Klaus seemed so fond of but it had not and she needed to know why. Yet, what shocked her more was the sight of Klaus holding a child. She had loved Klaus many centuries ago when he was human, and it had been hard for her to take it when she was brought back to life and informed about why she had been killed. However, she had never viewed Klaus as the type of man to favour babies. Tatia knew the child was not Klaus's or the woman's but their relationship intrigued her. If Klaus really did love the girl then that would mean disaster for her plans. Walking away, Tatia promised herself that she would find a way to test Klaus's love for her rival.

**Please review :) It wasn't an action packed chapter but it is SOOO IMPORTANT for the story and the chapters to come, so keep it in mind :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Klaus left the bed and his sleeping wife; careful not to wake her as he left their room and made his way downstairs. Grabbing his phone and searching through his contacts, Klaus stopped when he reached the number he was looking for and pressed the dial button. He needed help and he knew just who to turn to.

She spotted him from across the street, sitting alone on a bench, his face basking in the sun. Crossing the road, she stopped in front of him and gifted him a warm smile.

"Hello, Elijah."

Elijah looked at Tatia. Her resemblance to Elena really was striking and he supposed that the two women, if they were ever to meet, could easily be mistaken for sisters.

"Hello, Tatia. You seem to be fitting in well with this century." Elijah said, noting her appearance. Her attire of a simple green sundress and gold sandals made her appear as if she had always belonged to the twenty-first century.  
"I've had help." Tatia shrugged before sitting herself down besides the man.  
"May I ask again why you are still in Mystic Falls?"  
"I've told you, Elijah. I've been given a second chance at life… and I want to spend it with you." Tatia said softly, letting her hand rest of Elijah's cheek.

Tatia could see that Elijah was still brazenly in love with her and she smiled. She had always had a soft spot for the oldest brother and his feelings for her would make her plan much easier to carry out. She just had to get him to trust her first.

"I do not believe you, Tatia."  
"Elijah, I am human. You can hear my heart beating. I died so that you could become immortal and I'm still willing to spend my life with you. Does not that not tell you something?"

Elijah stared into Tatia's big brown eyes and sighed. She did not appear to be dishonest. Guilt racked through Elijah. It was true that her life had been sacrificed so that he and his siblings could live forever, and he found it amazing that she was claiming to want to spend her precious life with him. Elijah couldn't deny that he was still very much in love with Tatia and had been for over a thousand years; the only other woman ever coming close to gaining his affections being Katherine.

"I love you, Elijah. Please say you believe me. "

Elijah let himself smile and held his hand over Tatia for a second. Her skin was warm and he had missed her touch.

"I do."

He saw Tatia let out a beam of a smile before she turned her head away from his; focusing her attention of something across the street.

"Isn't that Niklaus's wife?"

Elijah turned his attention to wear Tatia was looking and saw his sister-in-law walking down the street laughing with Damon Salvatore. It did not bother him that Allie was friends with Damon but he knew his brother was not happy about it, and he wondered if Klaus knew his wife was with her ex-lover at that moment.

Tatia frowned. It still bothered her that the girl lived and that there was no explanation for her continued existence. Her accomplice had assured her that the girl would not live but clearly, she had been incorrect in her claim.

"Yes. It is."  
"Who is she with?"  
"Damon Salvatore. Another vampire like ourselves."  
"Niklaus's wife is a vampire?"  
"Yes."

Now Tatia found that interesting. Finally, she had an answer as to why the spell had not worked. She focused her attention of the couple even more and smirked to herself. Even with her human eye sight she could tell that Damon Salvatore was so very much in love with the young woman and that the feelings were somewhat returned to an extent.

"He is very clearly in love with her."  
"Hmmm… yes, I guess he is but Allie loves Klaus, not Damon."  
"We're they ever involved with one another?"  
"They were lovers but they were never a couple. It's a complicated story, Tatia and it is one you do not need to know about."  
"You're right." Tatia smiled at Elijah and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Standing, Tatia looked Elijah in the eyes as she addressed him.

"Please think about what I said. I do love you, Elijah."  
"I will, Tatia."

Tatia turned to leave but stopped.

"Oh, and I wouldn't be so sure about Niklaus's wife and that vampire. Any woman can see that she holds a torch for that vampire."

A second later Tatia left; leaving Elijah to ponder on her declaration of love for him and whether she was right about Allie and Damon's relationship.

**Hmmmm... what is Klaus upto? Is Tatia right about Allie and Damon? Oooooohhh :) Please review xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry, Klaus but it can't be done. I checked every book I could think of and there was nothing to indicate that what you want is even possible."  
"I was under the impression, Greta, that you could do almost anything."  
"Almost being the most important word there. I asked every contact I have and even they came up with nothing. It can't be done."

Klaus sighed as he looked at the woman before him. He had known Greta for many years and went to her when he needed help with matters that only a witch could provide him with. She had helped him to successfully break the hybrid curse his mother had placed on him and so he had, had every confidence that she would have answers for him over his new project. To his dismay, she did not have the answer he was hoping for.

"Greta, you are severely disappointing me."  
"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm a witch, Klaus; not a miracle worker. I can only do so much."  
"Then I suggest you find a way to become a miracle worker then."  
"It cannot be done and it should not be done. Just give up, Klaus. You have everything you could ever want. You don't need this."  
"It is not a 'need'. It is not a passing whim. It is something I have given great thought to and I will find a way to get what I want."  
"Klaus…"  
"You may leave. You have proven to be no use to me over this, but I should not need to remind you that you are forbidden to utter a word of this to anyone."  
"I understand."

Once Greta had left Klaus threw himself down the sofa and sighed heavily. He had been depending on his witch more than he had realised. A sinking feeling began to form in the pit of his stomach and he wondered whether he had ever felt so disappointed in his entire existence as he did in that moment.

Glancing over at the grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room, Klaus saw that it was just pass noon. Allie would not be back for hours yet. It was the first day of August already and his wife was out spending her time with her younger sister. Klaus had suggested his wife spend more time with Elena and she had jumped at the chance; especially when Klaus had provided her with his platinum credit card and encouraged her to treat herself to whatever she want. With his wife out and away from the house, Klaus had known his meeting with Greta would not be interrupted; Allie did not need to know what he was up to just yet.

"Good afternoon, brother!" Kol said loudly before flinging himself down next to Klaus and smiling at him manically.

Not even attempting to hide his annoyance at his brother's sudden appearance, Klaus groaned out loud and gave Kol a look that indicated how irritated he was at his presence.

"Aw, c'mon now, Nik. No need to look at me like that."  
"Kol, there is always need to look at you in such a way." Klaus spat out through gritted teeth.

He did not want to have to socialise today. He wanted to be left to wallow and think up a new way to complete his plan.

"You hurt me, brother." Kol said, with anything but hurt on his face. "Luckily for you, I overheard your conversation with that witch and I know how to solve your little predicament."

Klaus stared at his younger brother with a mix of disbelief and hope. Annoyance was tugging at him knowing that Kol had been eavesdropping in on a conversation that had absolutely nothing to do with him, but Klaus pushed it aside. If Kol was serious, then getting his help was more important than chastising him for sticking his nose into Klaus's business.

"What would you know about it?" Klaus asked.  
"More than you would think. But it'll cost you."  
"How about… you tell me and I won't stick a dagger through your heart?"  
"So touchy. Fine! I ran with a very powerful group of witches back in the sixteenth century while you were off trying to gain world domination, and one of them had some very interesting things to say."  
"Kol…" Klaus began, beginning to become even more frustrated.

Kol rolled his eyes at his older brother's impatience and told to listen patiently to his story. It took only a few minutes for Kol to get out all the important points, although having to be threatened by Klaus once or twice when he deviated from the story every so often. The story left Klaus astonished and he speculated how he had known about it centuries before; why he had not heard whispers of it over the years.

"Where is this witch now?"  
":Dead. It was five hundred years ago, Nik."  
"That does not help me, Kol."  
"Relax. I happen to know for a fact that her bloodline is alive and kicking. I kept my eye on them over time."  
"Where can I find he or she then?"  
"Italy. Venice, to be exact."

Klaus smiled and sighed happily. So, his plans were not ruined after all, he thought. Standing up, Klaus stared down at his brother.

"Pack a bag, Kol. We're leaving in an hour."  
"Yes!" Kol shouted. He did love a secret and he never could resist an adventure.

Allie and Elena collapsed on the sofa inside of their childhood home, their hands laden with bags from their day spent shopping. Allie had taken full advantage of her husband's hospitality and his insistence that she buy whatever took her fancy. She had spoiled her sister rotten and had even bought gifts for her other family members. It had been one of the best days Allie had, had since her return almost a year ago. The weather was scorching, her days were bright and full of happiness, and she had people who loved her. She felt like all was right with the world at last.

Grabbing two glasses from the kitchen cupboard, Elena filled them both with cold water and handed one to her sister before returning to her position on the sofa.

"So… how are things with Klaus?" Elena asked tentatively with a hint of disapproval in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Allie.  
"Elena, be nice."  
"I'm sorry. I just still can't get my head around the fact that you married Klaus! Klaus! After what he did to me, and Caroline, and Stefan…"  
"Elena, stop. People change. He hasn't done anything bad since I returned. Doesn't that tell you anything?"  
"I suppose…"  
"Don't you remember when you thought Damon was the big bad and look how he is now. People do bad things, Elena. It doesn't make them bad people; it just makes them human."  
"But Klaus…"  
"Stefan did some terrible things in his past too and you're in love with him. Why is it so hard for everyone to believe that I could possibly be in love with Klaus?"

Elena did not reply. She did not know how to answer her sister's question. Silence filled the room and the two sisters could feel their good vibes beginning to slip away with each passing second.

"I'm sorry, Al. I just worry."  
"It's okay, 'Lena. I worry about you too." Allie said, hugging her sister.  
"Why do you worry about me?" Elena asked, a little confused. "Everything with me is going well."  
"I worry that your love for Stefan is blinding you to the obvious fact that if you want to be with him forever, you're going to have to turn."  
"Allie, I know that but I just want to enjoy life as it is for now."  
"I get that; I really do, but you'll have to make a choice pretty soon. I did." Allie said, frowning a little at the memory of Mikael.  
"I'm just not ready yet."

The sounds of Allie's phone ringing cut of anything Allie was about to say to her sister and she leant to dig her phone out of the bottom of her bag. She smiled as she saw Klaus's contact name light up her screen.

"Well, hello there, mister."  
"Hello, sweetheart." His tone was light and full of love.  
"Is everything okay?"  
"Of course, love. Although…"  
"What? What is it?"  
"I'm going away for a few days; a week at the most, with Kol."  
"What? Why?"  
"It's nothing to worry about, love. Kol just wants to go on a little adventure and I'm tagging along to make sure he doesn't find himself daggered along the way."  
"Fine. But do not get into trouble. I would prefer it if you came home to me in one piece."  
"I promise, love. I have to go now. Take care of yourself while I'm away."  
"Goodbye, Klaus."

Klaus hung up the phone and closed his eyes for a second. He felt guilty lying to his wife but it was for her own good, he knew that. Everything he was doing, he was doing for Allie, so that she could be happy. Redirecting his attention, Klaus looked at his older brother.

"Take care of her, Elijah and for god's sake, keep her away from Damon."  
"I'll do my best, Niklaus."

Klaus nodded and picked up his travel bag; leaving the house with Kol. He had let Elijah in on his plans under the strict order that he tell absolutely no-one about it, and he trusted that his brother would take good care of Allie while he was away.

Arriving in Venice hours later, Klaus wasted no time in beginning his search for the witch he needed; the witch who was key to plans that would change his life forever.

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. There's some nice little shockers coming up soon and then quite a bit of drama. I can tell already that this story is going to be longer than the prequel :) Don't forget to review and tell me what you think so far :) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Elijah woke to the sound of his sister, Rebekah, shouting at the top of her lungs. The screech of her voice vibrated off the walls and Elijah heard her pound up the stairs, calling his name over and over again.

Jumping from his bed and dressing quickly, he pulled open to door to his room just as Rebekah was about to enter. He took in the sight of her face - red from shouting- and sighed heavily. She did not look pleased.

"Where the hell is Nik?"  
"Good morning, Rebekah." Elijah replied calmly and with a smile; ignoring his sister's question.

Brushing past her and descending the stairs, Elijah travelled through the house until he reached the drinks cart in the parlour room. Pouring himself a small amount of scotch, Elijah sipped at it leisurely with an amused smile on his face as he watched his sister becoming more and more agitated with his silence.

"For Christ's sake, Elijah! Where is he? And where is Kol for that matter?"  
"My dear sister, there is no need to worry."  
"They haven't been seen in two days! Allie thinks they're off on some brother bonding adventure and I know that's not the case. Nik can barely stand being around Kol for an hour, let alone a few days!"

From the persistent look in his sister's eyes, Elijah knew he had no choice but to inform her of Klaus's plan and his true intentions for leaving Mystic Falls. He had enough to worry about concerning Tatia and her confession of love for him, without wondering what lengths his sister would go to, to discover what Klaus was planning.

"Where is Allie?" Elijah asked.  
"She's gone out."  
"Where?"  
"I don't know. She just said she was going out and would be back later."

Knowing Allie was out of the house and thus, unable to overhear their conversation, Elijah carefully told Rebekah of Klaus's plan.

* * *

"If it isn't big sister Gilbert." Damon smirked as Allie walked through the door of his and Stefan's home.

Allie smiled to herself. So, she was back to being a Gilbert now. That was interesting. She couldn't help but feel happy at Damon's greeting. The way he was looking at her made Allie feel as if the previous months had never happened, and she was glad to have her friend back.

"Hello, Salvatore." Allie smirked back.

Dropping her bag by the door, Allie followed Damon to the parlour room and sat herself down on one of the sofas. Throwing himself onto the sofa opposite the one Allie was sat on, Damon eyed her intently.

"So, what brings you here today, wifey?"

Allie rolled her eyes at Damon and let out a grin. It amused her how quickly she went from being a Gilbert to Klaus's wife again in Damon's mind. She wondered if he still resented her for rejecting him, but looking at the smirk on his face and the mischief in his eyes, she came to the conclusion that he did not.

"I came to see you, actually."  
"I'm honoured."  
"Oh, shut up." Allie laughed.  
"So, what have I done to deserve your graceful presence?" Damon teased.  
"I'm bored. Simple as that."  
"Oh. Now I'm hurt. You only want me when your husband's away " Damon said mock distress.

Rolling her eyes once more, Allie threw a cushion at Damon and watched as he batted it away with ease before it had chance to make contact with his face. Letting the cushion fall to the floor, Damon stood up and walked the few steps until he was right in front of Allie.

"You could have wounded me."  
"Only your ego." Allie grinned back; her smile matching that of Damon's.

They continued to stare at each other and did not notice they had company until Stefan's voice filled the room and tore them from each other.

"What have you done now, Damon?" Stefan asked, seeing the forgotten cushion strewn across the floor and Damon towering over Allie.

Damon and Allie turned their heads towards Stefan; their massive grins still plastered to each of their faces. Noticing the playful looks on the faces of his brother and Allie, Stefan smiled and shook his head. He now understand why Damon had been in such a good mood since Elena's birthday.

"I didn't do anything. She's the one treating me like a dirty mistress!"

Narrowly avoiding being hit in the stomach as Allie made to wind him, Damon smirked at the woman and moved away before she could make another attempt at causing him pain.

"I am not!" Allie protested. She knew it was only a joke but she didn't want Stefan thinking there was anything more to her and Damon's friendship than there actually was.  
"Whatever. You know I'm hot stuff."  
"Urgh. You're so annoying."  
"You wouldn't have me any other way, Gilbert."  
"If you say so. Now stop being an ass; you're taking me out for lunch."

With that, Allie stood up from her place on the sofa and walked out of the room. Stefan and Damon looked after her as she left; standing in silence for a minute until they heard her call for Damon to hurry up.

Obediently, Damon began to walk out of the room and towards the spot where Allie's voice was radiating from; ignoring the chuckle he received from his brother.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Damon and Allie had finished their lunch and began to make their way down the busy high street and towards the park. Allie had thoroughly enjoyed her time with Damon and was once again glad that they had managed to repair their broken friendship.

Damon had not asked her even once about Klaus's sudden disappearance and she had not brought it up. Klaus was still a subject Allie did not feel comfortable talking about with Damon; at least, not yet. Enjoying the feeling of the baking August sun on her skin, Allie frowned as she passed the town clock and noted the time. She had not heard from Klaus since his departure and it bothered her that he had not made the effort to call her.

As if on cue, she heard her phone ring from inside of her bag. Hoping it was finally a phone call from Klaus, Allie quickly and eagerly fished the phone out and turned it over in her hands so she could see the display screen. She groaned. It was not Klaus calling her but Elijah.

Before she could press to answer the call, the phone was snatched out of her hands by Damon who refused to hand it back.

"Damon! Give it back!"  
"Not a chance. This is the first time we've spent time together in ages and I'm not having anyone interrupting it. Not even Elijah." Damon stated as he held the phone high in the air and let the it ring out.  
"I'm not kidding, Damon. Give me my phone!"

Allie made various attempts the grab the phone out of Damon's outstretched arm but failed each time. He was just too quick. Spying the unashamed smirk on his face, Allie felt herself becoming more annoyed and flustered as the seconds passed by. Making one last attempt as her phone began to ring for the third time, Allie found herself restrained against the hard muscles of Damon's torso as his arm wrapped itself around her waist; pulling her into him tightly. She heard Damon laugh with victory; he still had her phone and she could now no longer move.

"Well, if it isn't Allie Gilbert. Or, is it Mikaelson now? I'm not sure your husband would be too happy about your boyfriend here."

Allie stared into the eyes of the woman before her and fell still against Damon.

"My marriage is none of your concern, Regina." Allie spat out; not missing the way in which the woman before her eyed her with utter disgust.  
"He's not even gone a few days and already you've got another man in your bed. I wouldn't expect anything less from you."  
"I'll have you know that I love my husband and unlike some I could mention, I don't cheat."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"I think you know, Regina."

Watching a scowl form on the woman's face, Allie tried to relax and ignore her vampire instinct to tear out Regina's throat. The woman stalked off before Allie could utter another word and Damon removed his hands from Allie's waist; allowing her to move away from him. Seeing how visibly rattled the encounter with the other woman had left her, Damon handed Allie her phone and saw her give him a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked Allie with genuine concern and intrigue.  
"I'm fine. Regina hasn't changed one bit."  
"Who is she?"  
"Just some girl I went to high school with. We hated each other."  
"Why?"  
"It's complicated, Damon."  
"You could just compel her to jump off a bridge or something. Although, if that's too immoral for you, I'll gladly do it for you."

Allie laughed at Damon's playful suggestion and continued walking onwards; forgetting all about the three missed calls from Elijah.

* * *

"If she's a vampire then that will explain why my spell did not work."  
"That doesn't help me! My plan is ruined now!" Tatia almost screamed as she paced back and forth.  
"There is a very simple way to get rid of a vampire, Tatia. I know you are not dim enough not to realise that."  
"Staking her isn't an option! She's a vampire! She'll snap my neck before I even get near her."

The woman sighed with tiredness at Tatia's rant. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pretend to care about her insignificant plans.

"Tatia, you are a woman. You are the woman Niklaus first loved. Use that to your advantage. Instead of searching for a supernatural solution to your problem, use the assets you already have."

At the woman's words, it was as if a light bulb had gone off in Tatia's mind. She had already told Elihaj she loved him and she could tell that he was still completely in love with her. Thinking back to her last encounter with Elijah, Tatia let her mind wonder to Damon Salvatore and his obvious feelings for Klaus's wife. Yes, Tatia thought, she could definitely use that to her advantage.

**An update! Sorry it took so long! Thank you all so much for reviews, they make my day :) enjoy! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

"Allie, where have you been?"

Allie had barely stepped through the door after her day spent in Damon's company before Elijah was questioning her. She had forgotten about his calls and she immediately felt guilty for not returning them. It had obviously been important otherwise he would not have felt the need to phone her more than once.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah. I bumped into a girl I knew from high school."  
"Ah. I hope you had a nice time with her."  
"Not particularly." Allie grimaced.

Elijah noticed the change of tone in her voice and the frown that now sat upon Allie's face. Although he had known Allie for almost a year, he knew very little about her and he wondered what had happened during the course of the day to cause her such distress.

"Is everything okay?"  
"What?" Allie asked; looking lost in her own thoughts. "Oh, yes. It's nothing to worry about." She smiled at her brother-in-law.

Excusing herself politely, Allie retreated to the room she shared with Klaus and lay down on the bed. She hadn't seen Regina in years and had almost forgotten she existed. Seeing her again brought back memories she didn't want to think about or discuss with anyone. Curling herself into a ball, Allie let the heat of the room lull her into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The following days passed in a haze of sunshine and varying family members, with Allie taking advantage of Klaus's absence to catch up with those she cared about. It was on the sixth day of Klaus being away from Mystic Falls that Allie was to be found slipping into knee-length, red dress and matching heels. Her hair was teased carefully into curls that feel like spirals around her face, neck, and chest.

A few minutes later, just as she was about to leave, Allie was stopped by Elijah who was calling after her.

"You look nice, Allie. Are you going anywhere special?"  
"I'm going to the theatre with Damon, Stefan, and Elena."  
"I hope you have a lovely night."  
"Thank you, Elijah." Allie smiled and then left.

Elijah continued to stare at the door even after it had closed and he heard the sound of Allie's car roar into life and drive away further into town. He was worried. Elijah knew his brother was a jealous man, especially where his wife was concerned, but he had honestly thought his brother's jealously to be unfounded. Sure, Allie and Damon had been lovers but no-one could doubt that the woman in question had eyes only for his brother. Yet, Elijah couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. Deciding to see if he was right to be suspicious, Elijah left the house and began to follow Allie.

"Well, you scrub up nice, Gilbert." Damon teased as himself, Allie, Elena, and Stefan made their way up the steps of the theatre.  
"You don't look too bad yourself, Salvatore." Allie quipped back, taking in his attire of a simple black t-shirt with matching pants and blazer.

Taking their seats, the four people settled themselves in and the two sisters chatted excitedly with one another whilst waiting for the play to begin. Within minutes, the lights began to dim and Allie focused her attention on the stage in front of her; giving Damon one last smile.

* * *

"Allie?"

Allie wanted to answer Damon but couldn't bring herself to do so. The need for blood was beginning to overpower her and she cursed herself for forgetting to feed before leaving for the night. She had not drank any blood since the morning and she was now feeling the effects of her carelessness. She could feel the pounding of dozens of human hearts and it was driving her crazy. The scent of human skin filled her nostrils and she knew that she would most likely lose control at any given moment.

"Allie?" Damon said again.

He was worried. One minute Allie had been smiling at the story that was been acted out before her and the next, she was as rigid as a statue; her nostrils flaring and her eyes closed in determination. Stefan and Elena had not noticed the sudden change in Allie's demeanour but Damon had recognised it straight away. Her non-responsiveness was giving him cause for concern.

Yet again she did not answer; instead, almost jumping up from her seat and running from the main room of the theatre and causing many people to tut as she barged past them. Seeing her rushed departure, Elena and Stefan began to stand until Damon urged them not to worry and enjoy the rest of the show.

Hurrying after Allie, Damon left the theatre and found her stood on a corner; inhaling deep breaths. The sky had now lost it's orange glow and was beginning to darken but it was still pleasantly warm. Standing a few inches away from her, Damon watched her with extreme alarm. From his position he could how the black veins had formed around Allie's eyes and that she was clearly struggling to control her craving for blood in that moment.

Feeling Damon place both of his hands on her shoulders, Allie shook her head and tried to convince him that she was okay whilst still continuing to take deep breaths in the hope that the bloodlust would subside.

"Allie, look at me."  
"I can't."  
"Yes, you can. Just look at me." Damon said; taking Allie's face in his hands and lifting it up so her eyes met his. "When did you last feed?"  
"This morning."

Damon frowned. She should have fed before coming out. Even with his decades of experience, Damon still occasionally struggled to control himself; Allie was a baby in comparison. He saw her drop her eyes away from his and he forced her to look at him again.

"Hey. It's nothing to be ashamed of."  
"I know." he heard her murmur.  
"You just need some blood."  
"I'm not going to compel someone, Damon. I usually drink from Klaus but he hasn't been here for nearly a week. I feed from blood bags. I just need to go home."  
"You're in no state to drive."  
"I'll be fine."  
"No! You need blood? Fine! You can have mine."  
"What?"

The look on Allie's face was one of utter shock and confusion and Damon wondered if she knew the significance of blood sharing. He doubted Klaus had ever taken the time to explain it to her but right in that second, Damon was not thinking about the emotional and sexual connotations of blood sharing between vampires; only that Allie needed blood and her refusal to drink from a human left no other choices but Damon's blood.

Tearing open his wrist, he offered it to Allie and watched her eyes darken at the sight of his blood. It took only a few seconds before Allie's lips were clamped around the open wound and drinking his blood with greed and wild abandon. The tugging on her lips and tongue on his skin ignited Damon's arousal, and it took every ounce of his inner strength not to give in to his urges and push her roughly against the wall of the building and kiss her.

When he assumed she had, had enough of his blood to sate her thirst, Damon gently pulled his wrist away from her mouth; his cut taking only seconds to heal without a trace. Surveying the woman before him, Damon saw that her eyes had returned to their normal state and the only tell-tale sign of her thirst for blood was a drop that clung to the corner of her mouth.

Wiping it gently away, Damon let his hand rest of the silky skin of Allie's cheek and gazed at her.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded.

Guiding her back into the building, the two vampires went to rejoin Stefan and Elena and did not speak another word. Hidden away across the street, Elijah looked on as Allie and Damon entered the theatre once again. His mind was racing. She had fed from Damon. Klaus was not going to take it well once he found out and Elijah was beginning to suspect that Tatia was right about Allie's feelings for Damon.

**Hello my darlings :D Another update for you all. I'll try to have another one for you today, otherwise it will be tomorrow :) Don't forget to review and tell me what you think xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Waking the next morning, Allie rolled over in the bed and was suddenly stopped in her action as her body hit something hard. Snapping her eyes open at the surprise of the unexpected impact, Allie let out a yelp before realising that she was lying next to the body of her husband.

The sound of Allie's scream drove through Klaus's sleeping mind and he sat up suddenly and looked at his wife; an impression of astonishment on her face.

"What is it? Are you okay, love?"  
"Am I okay? Am. I. Okay? You scared the life out of me, Klaus!" Allie shouted as she began playfully smacking her husband on any bit of body she could get to.

As quick as a flash, Klaus had Allie's wrists secured in his hands with her body pinned to the bed underneath his. He let a smirk fall onto his face as he looked into her eyes and dropped his head to place a forceful kiss onto her soft lips.

"Calm down, love."  
"You could have let me know you were coming back rather than sneaking in like teenager!"  
"But you looked so beautiful sleeping away."  
"Don't try and sweet-talk me, Klaus."  
"C'mon, sweetheart. Don't be mad at me." Klaus smiled before letting his lips graze over Allie's collarbone.

A low moan escaped Allie's mouth as Klaus's lips began to savagely attack her neck, sending bolts of desire through her body. Feeling his wife react to his kisses and push her body closer to his, Klaus smirked with satisfaction.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Elijah pulled his lips away from Tatia's and was surprised to find himself breathless. It had been many centuries since he had last been left flustered by the touch of a woman, and he had never in his wildest dreams imagined he would be placing passionate kisses on Tatia's lips. Truth be told, when he was human, he had always believed Tatia would choose Klaus eventually. It seemed he had been mistaken.

"Elijah, I love you so much." Tatia whispered into his ear.  
"I need to know why you're alive, Tatia."

Sighing and rolling away from Elijah's naked body, Tatia frowned. She had reasoned that Elijah would be curious but she had hoped his curiosity would fade away after her declaration of love for him. His constant questioning was beginning to frustrate her.

"I've already told you. I don't know that. One minute I was being stabbed in the heart by your father and the next, I woke up in a coffin in a cave not far from here." Tatia answered truthfully.  
"How long have you been alive, Tatia?"  
"Hmmmm… about a year, I think."  
"Then why did you only come to me three months ago?" Elijah asked, puzzled.  
"The last time I was alive it was the eleventh century. This new world is wonderful and frightening all at the same time. I needed time to adjust."  
"Yes. I forget that you didn't see this world flourish as myself and my siblings did."

Climbing back on top of Elijah, Tatia gently kissed his lips and cupped his cheek.

"Stop talking, Elijah." was all Tatia said before covering Elijah's mouth with hers.

* * *

"Good afternoon, sister!" Kol shouted with a huge grin on his face as Allie and Klaus finally left their room after becoming reacquainted with one another.  
"Hi, Kol. How was your trip?"  
"It was interesting. I met lots of very beautiful women. They were all more than willing to be my friend."  
"I don't want to know." Allie said, rolling her eyes; sure that Kol would fill her in on his sexual escapades with the women of Italy at a later date.

Feeling satisfied both sexually and in terms of her craving for blood, Allie grabbed her phone and bag and began to walk towards the front door of the house; followed by Klaus and Kol who were intrigued about where she was going.

"I'm spending the day with Jenna. We're taking Benjamin to the pool for mommy and me swimming lessons. My life doesn't stop just because you two finally decide to show your face around here." Allie stated, smiling playfully.

Kissing Klaus lightly on his lips, Allie said her goodbyes to the two men and left the house without looking back. Kol turned his attention to his older brother.

"So when are you going to do it?"  
"Next week. It's connected to the luna cycle so that gives me three days when the moon is visible."  
"Do you think she suspects anything?"  
"No."  
"Well, she's in for a big surprise." Kol grinned. "If I were you, mate, I'd make a quick get away when she finds out what you've done. She might be pissed."  
"I can handle my wife, Kol."  
"If you say so."

* * *

Across town, Damon and Stefan sat together unaware of Klaus's return to the town. They had returned from the theatre the night before without talking about the incident with Allie as Elena was still present. However, the moment Elena left, Stefan turned on his older brother and questioned him about what had happened.

"I told you, Stefan, she just needed some air before she lost control and found herself with a body on her hands."  
"There's something you're not telling me. I can see it in your eyes, Damon. Allie was a completely different person when you two returned."  
"What can I say, I'm just that good. Maybe I should think about a career in life-coaching."  
"Damon!"  
"Fine." Damon gave in, shrugging his shoulders. "I gave her my blood."

Stefan sat still; stunned into silence by Damon's confession and his brother's seemingly calmness regarding the act. Finally beginning to recover from the shock, Stefan opened his mouth to speak and his words came out covered with disbelief.

"You gave her your blood?"  
"Yep."  
"It's official, Damon. You have a death wish."  
"I don't seen what the problem is."  
"Damon, you know it, I know it, the majority of vampires know it; drinking another vampire's blood is special. It's not something you piss around with!"  
"Oh, relax, brother."  
"Relax?! Allie probably has no clue the significance of what she did. Klaus is going to beat the crap out of you, Damon."  
"How is he going to find out? Only me and Allie know about it and I doubt she's going to tell her husband she drank from me."

Stefan shook his head in complete amazement at his brother's ignorance and relaxed attitude to the situation. He seemed confident that Klaus wasn't going to find out but Stefan wasn't so sure.

"You need to stop taking advantage of her."  
"I'm doing no such thing. She's my friend. I don't get the girl, remember?" Damon stated, a bitter edge to his voice.  
"Damon…"  
"I'm going out."

Damon slammed the door shut and quickly walked to The Grill. He was mad at his brother for questioning his actions and he was mad at himself for getting so defensive. He needed a drink.

* * *

Already on his fifth glass of bourbon, Damon allowed himself to wallow in self pity. He hadn't meant to say it but he did. He was sick of never getting the girl; never being someone's first choice. Damon knew he was still hopelessly in love with Allie but he was putting it aside so he could still be a part of her life. It was better to be in her life as a friend than not to be in it at all, wasn't it?

"You look like a man with a broken heart."

Damon lifted his head to tell the stranger to leave him alone and was stunned upon meeting the woman's gaze. It was crazy how much she resembled Elena and it took Damon a minute in his drunken haze to realise that she was not Elena.

Watching as the woman ordered a glass of water, Damon finally found his senses and politely told the woman that he was in no mood to talk.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "You just look like someone who's suffering from unrequited love."  
"You can say that." Damon snickered into his drink, lifting it to his lips and taking another sip.  
"Let me guess, she's got a boyfriend?"  
"Married."  
"Ah. I know that pain all too well."  
"She was mine first but I messed it up. I was too late. I should have asked her to marry me."

Damon couldn't understand why he was telling a complete stranger his inner most feelings but he found that he couldn't stop. The words tumbled out of his mouth like verbal vomit and he silently cursed the alcohol in his body for bringing down his defences.

"That's quite a predicament you're in. Take my advice and don't give up on her. It sounds to me like she still has very deep feelings for you. Win her back."  
"It's not that simple."  
"No, I suppose it's not. However, I'm not giving up and neither should you."  
"Hmmmm… maybe."

Tatia smiled to herself. She could practically hear Damon's mind churning away as he absorbed her words. Bidding him goodbye, Tatia left the bar and decided to take a leisurely stroll back to where she was living. She was pleased. More than pleased. She was verging on ecstatic. She reasoned that it would not be long before Damon attempted to win Allie back and Tatia was sure it would cause severe complications for her marriage to Klaus. Once Klaus saw Allie for who she truly was, Tatia would be able to make her move and finally claim him for her own. There was nothing that could happen now that would stand in her way. Tatia was getting to get her happy ending after all.

**Last update for the night :) I've given you lovely people three chapters today. The response is amazing :) I will definitely have another update for you tomorrow and there will be some surprises and a little bit of drama taking place. Please gift me with a lovely little review :) xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Feeling her husband's lips graze lightly over the exposed skin of her neck, shoulder, and back, Allie shivered with pleasure and moaned quietly. Klaus had been back over a week and had spent almost every minute he could lavishing Allie with attention. She couldn't deny that she was enjoying it but she was beginning to become quite sore from his constant sexual acts.

"Klaus…"  
"Yes, love?" Klaus whispered into Allie's ear; taking the opportunity to nibble on her ear lobe as his hands crept down from her waist to her inner thighs.

Allie struggled to keep her breaths even. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she let out shallow pants. She could already feel how aroused Klaus was and she cursed her own body for betraying her; revealing to her husband that her level of desire was beginning to match his.

"I can't take anymore."  
"I'll be gentle." was all Klaus said before he pushed himself into Allie.

Any argument she had was gone the moment she felt Klaus enter her. The sheer pleasure of his slow, gentle thrusts was enough for Allie to lose all of her will power and give in wholly and completely to her desire for Klaus.

"Klaus…" Allie moaned out; her breath raspy in Klaus's ear.

Forcing himself to keep his pace slow despite his urge to ravage his wife forcefully and roughly, Klaus continued to make love to his wife; pushing himself deeper into her with every stroke and smiling with pleasure and satisfaction as Allie writhed around beneath him, his name falling off of her tongue.

The sudden clenching of Allie's body around his alerted Klaus to Allie's impending orgasm just mere seconds before it hit; the pleasure washing over the woman in question and causing her to shout to Klaus. Her pleads for him to join her spurred Klaus on and within a minute, he found himself spilling deep inside of Allie.

"I love you." Klaus stated, before collapsing on Allie's body; his head resting on her chest as her arms wrapped around his own torso.

* * *

It was three weeks later, during the first week of September, that Allie began to feel that something wasn't quit right. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she was certain that something was different; she could sense it.

Sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, Allie picked at the stack of pancakes on her plate. Usually, she would have devoured them within minutes of them being set down but she had no appetite. Klaus had been watching her closely the past weeks and was glad to finally see some sign of change in her.

Trying not to smirk, Klaus approached his wife and watched as she moved the plate of uneaten pancakes away from her.

"My cooking isn't that terrible, love." Klaus said jokingly.

Allie frowned. Normally, she would laugh or at least smile at his joke, but she just wasn't in the mood to laugh.

"I know. I'm just not hungry today."  
"Okay, sweetheart."

Taking the plate away from the counter, Klaus was about to throw away the pancakes when Kol and Rebekah entered the room chatting between themselves.

"Hey, are those pancakes?" Kol asked. Like Allie, pancakes were his favourite breakfast food.  
"Yes, they are. They were Allie's but she's not hungry." Klaus replied.  
"Hand them over."

Klaus handed the plate of pancakes to his younger brother whose eyes light up upon receiving the food. Taking the seat next to Allie, Kol delved into the stack greedily and unashamedly; not caring that he was among company.

Rebekah and Klaus stared open-mouthed at their brother and rolled their eyes. They wouldn't have expected anything less from Kol. Pouring herself a cup of tea, Rebekah sat on the other side of Allie and looked at her.

"As if you gave up pancakes. That's so unlike you."  
"I'm just not hungry, I guess."  
"Do you want some tea?"  
"No, thanks, Rebekah." Allie smiled at her friend. "I need to get ready. I'm meeting Damon for lunch."

The three siblings watched as Allie left the room and retreated back upstairs to shower and ready herself for the day. Rebekah turned her attention back to Klaus and noticed the scowl on his face.

"She's friends with Damon?" Rebekah knew Allie had been seen with Damon a few times but she was unaware that they had renewed their friendship.  
"For now."  
"Nik, why the hell are you letting her be friends him?"  
"My dear sister, I am not happy about her friendship with that insufferable dick vampire, but it makes her happy. Besides, things are going to change soon and Damon Salvatore will be the last thing on either of our minds."

Rebekah did not miss the smile that took pride of place on Klaus's unshaven face and she squealed with excitement as she took in the meaning of his words.

"It worked?!"

Klaus nodded.

"Oh my god! Does she know yet?"  
"No, but she will soon."

Klaus looked on at his sister walking away giddily and he let himself smile even more. He couldn't believe that a year ago his life had been so very different and now, he had everything he could possibly want. He was a lucky man, he thought; he had a home, power, a wife who loved him; and now, she was carrying his child. She just didn't know it yet.

* * *

Allie arrived at The Grill ten minutes early and was surprised to find Damon already waiting for her in a booth at the back of the bar. Sitting herself down opposite him, she saw him frown at her and wondered why that would be.

"Are you okay?" Damon asked.  
"I'm fine, Damon. Why?"  
"You don't look fine. You look pale; like you might faint at any minute."

Damon was worried. Allie really did not look like herself at all. Her skin was paler than usual and she looked tired. He pondered for a moment whether she could be ill but shook away his ridiculous thought; vampires didn't get sick except for when bitten by a werewolf. He assumed Klaus fed off Allie but he also knew Allie fed off him so that couldn't be the reason why she looked as if she would be sick at any second.

"Damon, I'm fine! Stop looking at me like that!" Allie snapped; surprising both herself and Damon with her outburst. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. Can we just order? I'm starving."

Her appetite had come back with a vengeance and Allie regretted her earlier decision of skipping breakfast. Both ordering the same burger, the two vampires talked with one another until their food arrived; placed in front of them by a pretty blonde waitress.

Hungrily taking a large bite of her burger, Allie swallowed the food and savoured its delicious taste. However, within a minute she soon regretted doing so as a wave of nausea washed over her and she felt vomit rise up into her throat. Throwing her food back down on its plate, Allie clamped her hand firmly over her mouth and rushed through the lunch-time crowd of patrons towards the toilets, making it just in time.

Abandoning his own meal, Damon followed her; concerned for her wellbeing. Standing outside the door to the bathroom, Damon heard the distinctive sound of Allie vomiting and the scent filled his nostrils. Knocking on the door, Damon asked Allie if she was okay; his response being the further sounds of Allie throwing up again.

"My girlfriend was exactly the same when she was pregnant too. She could barely keep any food down."

Damon stared at the stranger who had spoken to him, barely taking in his appearance; paying attention only to the words he had spoken.

"She's not pregnant."  
"Sorry to break it to you, but it seems to me that your girlfriend is expecting."  
"How about shut your mouth." Damon spat at the guy.  
"Christ. Don't take it out on me." The guy said before walking off and leaving Damon to his thoughts.

The door to the bathroom opened and out stepped Allie, looking just as bad as she did went she first met Damon at The Grill. She stumbled as she walked back to her seat, with Damon following closely behind. Groaning at the sight of the food, Allie pushed her meal away and sat back; leaning her head against the soft fabric of the booth.

Throwing some money down on the table, Damon grabbed Allie's hand, pulling her up and dragging her out of the building and down the street. It was still warm outside and the stuffy air did nothing to alleviate the new wave over nausea Allie was experiencing.

"Damon, slow down. Where are we going?"

Ignoring her question, Damon stopped outside a pharmacy and instructed Allie to wait outside. She watched him enter the store and return five minutes later with a small paper bag. She let him drag her along again until they reached the Boarding House and he shoved her inside.

"Ow! Damon, what the hell are you doing?"

Damon shoved the bag into Allie's hands and instructed her to open it. Doing as she was told, Allie grasped her hand around a long cardboard box and lifted it out of the bag. Turning it over in her hands, she read the box and laughed.

"Is this a joke?" Allie asked, pointing to the pregnancy test box she held in her hands.

Remaining silent, Damon did nothing but lift an eyebrow.

"Vampires can't procreate, Damon. You should know that better than anyone. If they did, you'd have a bunch of children by now."  
"And they don't get sick either, Allie, but you did."  
"Damon…"  
"Just take the test. Humour me."

Allie groaned and stomped up the stairs; slinging open the door to Damon's room and heading into his en-suite bathroom. She felt ridiculous taking a test when it was physically impossible for her to become pregnant or for Klaus to impregnate her, but nonetheless she went through the motions and minutes later, was standing and waiting for the test to change colour.

A knock at the door broke through the silence and a second later, Damon was stood beside her.

"So?"  
"It take a few minutes, Damon. This whole thing is stupid!"  
"Not if you're pregnant."

Feeling anger bubble up inside of her, Allie wrung her hands and began to shout.

"I. Am. Not. Pregnant!"  
"Yes. You are."

Allie turned her eyes to Damon, who was standing by the bathroom sink with the pregnancy test clutched firmly in his hand. Snatching the stick out of his hand, Allie stared at it wide-eyed.

"That's not possible." Allie said, her voice practically a whisper.

Dropping the test, Allie ran from the room, taking advantage of her vampire speed to lead her quickly from the house and back home. Flinging open the front door, Allie stormed through the house shouting Klaus's name and ignoring the looks she was receiving from both Kol and Rebekah.

"Klaus! Where the hell are you, you absolute jackass!"  
"Allie, are you okay?" Kol asked.

Snapping her head towards where Kol was stood, Allie launched herself at him and felt her fist connect with his jaw.

"Brother bonding time my ass!" Allie screamed as she watched Kol cry out in pain.  
"Love, what's the matter?" Klaus asked his wife, having heard the scuffle between Allie and Kol.  
"You know what!"

Allie was clearly furious. This was not the reaction Klaus had expected from her.

"Sweetheart, calm down…"  
"Calm down? You lying, manipulative, jackass!"  
"Love…"  
"You got me pregnant!"  
"I thought you'd be happy."  
"Happy? I'm going to tear your throat out!"

With the end of her statement, Allie threw herself at Klaus; rage flowing through every vein in her body; her eyes black with anger and the need to commit violence. Before she had even laid a finger on him, Klaus had her restrained. Allie continued to fight against the strong grip of Klaus's arms but failed to free herself. Calming down a little, Allie ended her attempts to free herself and found that once she had done so, Klaus loosened his grip and set her free.

"Now, love…"

Klaus began to speak but was unable to finish as Allie's hand collided with his face in a slap that left behind an almost unbearable sting.

"Do not talk to me, Klaus. In fact, never speak to me again. I don't want to look at you. You're a lying, scheming, controlling, son of a bitch and I would be quite happy to never set eyes on you again." Allie spat out.  
"Don't be angry, love." Klaus said, placing his hand on Allie's arm only for her to snap it away as if his touch was toxic.  
"Do not touch me! Don't you ever touch me again!"

Those were the last words Klaus heard before Allie stormed out of the house. Standing in stunned silence, Klaus and his siblings watched on as his marriage fell apart around him.

**Hello my darlings :) This is my only update for today. Having a friend-date tonight :) I hope you all enjoy this not so romantic themed update this Valentine's Day haha. Don't forget to review xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**As promised, I have a new chapter for all you lovely readers :D Thank you so much for your reviews on the previous chapter. Keep them coming! :) Enjoy the new chapter xxx**

Crashing through the door of the Salvatore Boarding House, Allie found Damon already waiting for it; concern etched on his face make him look older than he was. Allie sighed and ran into his arms. Hugging her protectively, Damon let Allie cry on his shoulder; her tears making his shirt damp. Allie was exhausted. She didn't know what state her marriage to Klaus was in anymore and she was doubting the truth of the life she knew. The thought of being a mother scared her senseless and in that moment, she was glad for Damon's friendship and his silence on the matter.

"Nik, just give her some space." Rebekah stated, trying to prevent her brother from going after his wife.  
"She's my wife!"  
"And she's angry at you. Believe me, you going after her right now will only make things worse. Leave it until the morning."

Klaus sighed dejectedly and sat himself down on the sofa, his head in his hands, and wondered how he could have gotten things so wrong.

"I really messed up this time, 'Bekah."  
"I told you she'd be pissed." Kol interjected.  
"Oh, shut up, Kol. You're not helping!" Rebekah snapped at her brother; silencing him in one swift motion.

Turning her attention back to Klaus, Rebekah was shocked to see tears falling from his eyes. She could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen him cry in her life time and it was almost always because he was angry and hurt. Yet, looking at Klaus, he was not an angry man; he was a man who was worried and scared.

"Everything will be fine. Just let her have some time to take it all in and then go to see her tomorrow."  
"You're right. She's just mad at me. She'll get over it."

Klaus knew that what his sister was telling him was true. Allie was indeed extremely angry with him and it was her anger that had led her to leave him, but he was almost certain that she would forgive him. Allie wasn't the kind to hurt another person and Klaus knew she would eventually come to accept that they were going to have a child; be a real family. He would go to see her in the morning and beg her forgiveness. They loved each other and their love had survived worse.

"Damon, why is my sister asleep on your sofa?" Allie heard Elena say.

Opening her eyes, she shifted the blanket off of her body and sat up. She felt groggy and tired. Feeling the urge to vomit, Allie focused on trying to get as much air into her body as possible in the hope that the feeling would subside.

"She needed somewhere to go, Elena."  
"Then she could have come home. Why did she come to you?"  
"It's none of your concern. Leave it alone."  
"She's my sister. Of course it's my concern."

Carefully lifting herself off the sofa so as not to encourage her body's urge to vomit any further, Allie made her way to the kitchen where she knew the voices were coming from.

"Elena, give him a break. He was helping me out."

Upon noticing Allie's presence, Damon rushed to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?"  
"I'm… fine, Damon."  
"Yes. I just… I need some blood. Can you get me some?"  
"No problem."

In a flash, Damon was gone but not before glaring at Elena and warning her not to cause Allie any stress. Turning towards her older sister, Elena noticed that she did not look well and immediately become worried.

"Al, are you okay?"  
"Like I said to Damon, I'm fine."  
"You don't look well."  
"I'm fine." Allie replied in a tone that told Elena that her health was no up for discussion.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I had an argument with Klaus."  
"Oh… you could have come home. Why go to Damon?"  
"I couldn't, Elena. Damon was the only one who could help."

Before Elena could question her sister further, Damon returned with a glass filled with blood and handed in to Allie. Elena took note of how Damon's eyes never left Allie and how he stayed close to her; his face filled with an expression of utter care and devotion.

Elena knew there was something going on that neither vampire was telling her; something Allie had shared with Damon but did not seem to want to share with Elena, her own sister.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.  
"Nothing." Damon replied.  
"Yes, there is. You're hiding something. You're looking at her like she's going to break at any minute."  
"You're imagining things, Elena." Damon said, rolling his eyes at the girl and stepping away from Allie.

Finishing the blood Damon had kindly given to her, Allie felt herself perk up a little but was aware that the nausea had not gone away. Grateful that Damon had not told Elena of her pregnancy, Allie once again told her sister to leave him alone and stated that she was leaving.

"Where are you going?" She heard Damon ask.  
"Home. I need a shower and clean clothes. I can't avoid Klaus forever."

Leaving Elena and Damon behind, sure that her sister would be badgering Damon for information within minutes, Allie slowly made the journey back to The Mikaelson home. It was an hour before noon and she knew Klaus and his siblings would already be awake. She did not want to face her husband so soon but knew she had no choice.

Reaching the house sooner than she would have liked, Allie took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside. Rebekah was on her before she even had time to speak and Allie found herself being hugged tightly by the woman.

"Rebekah, you're crushing me."  
"Oh, sorry."

Releasing Allie, Rebekah gave her a small smile. She knew Allie would return. Staring at her friend, a thought occurred to Allie.

"Did you know? Did you know what he was planning?"

Rebekah did not want the answer the question; knowing that Allie would not like the response Rebekah would have to give her.

"Not until after he left. Elijah told me."  
"So everyone knew except me? Typical."

Surprised by how calm Allie was, Rebekah gave the woman another smile. She had not expected for Allie to just roll her eyes and sigh, but that was just what she did and Rebekah was relieved that there had been no other outburst.

Running her fingers through her hair, Allie informed Rebekah that she was going to go take shower and did not wait for her to respond before leaving the room and walking towards the stairs. Pushing open the door to the room she shared with Klaus, she came face-to-face with the man himself.

"Allie!" Klaus stood upon seeing her and took her in his arms.

He was so relieved that she had come back. He had barely slept at all throughout the night and was minutes away from leaving and bringing her back himself.

"Klaus, get off. I only came back to shower."

Relieved to hear that she wasn't angry anymore, Klaus let his arms fall to his side but Allie did not move.

"I am so sorry, love."  
"You should be. You lied to me, Klaus. You tricked me."  
"I know. I was a inconsiderate idiot."  
"You should have asked my permission first. Having a baby is a big deal. It's not something you just decide to do on a whim and without informing me first. I told you that I didn't want to have children."  
"I know, but…"  
"Just listen! You have never showed the slightest bit of interest in being a father in the thousand years you've been alive so why now?"

Bringing his hands up to his face, Klaus rubbed his clean shaven face in preparation before building up the courage to answer his wife's question.

"I never found anyone I wanted to experience it with before you… and I was terrified of turning into Mikael."

Allie felt her heart begin to ache at Klaus's confession. She had never considered how Klaus felt about their situation or how his childhood had affected the man he was. The sound of Mikael's name brought back terrifying memories for Allie and she could only imagine how it made Klaus feel beneath his tough exterior, and it had only just occurred to her that their baby was a chance for Klaus to finally put his past behind him.

Repressing her feelings of annoyance at her husband's lies and tricks, Allie wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer into her. Their bodies fit together perfectly and Allie could sense her anger with him disappearing as they continued to hold each other.

"You are not Mikael. You have done some truly bad things in your life, Klaus but I know that deep down you are a good man and I know you would never do anything to hurt our child."  
"So… you'll have the baby?"

Allie sighed. There was still so much she didn't know and the fear of not knowing was scaring her to her very core. Staring into Klaus's eyes, she could see how desperately he wanted her to say yes.

"Klaus…"  
"Do you know how rare this is? We've been handed a miracle; a chance to be a family."  
"There's so much I don't know. Will this even be a normal pregnancy? What about the baby? Will they be a vampire? Will they age normally?"

Seeing the fear in her eyes and the anxious edge to her voice, Klaus scolded himself for causing Allie so much distress. He had not expected she would take the news so badly but he was glad she seemed to be coming round to the idea of being a mother. Sitting her down on the bed, Klaus joined her and prepared himself to answer her questions.

"Love, the witch who helped me assured me that the pregnancy will be just like a normal, human pregnancy; you'll just have to drink more blood as the pregnancy progresses. The baby will, of course, be born a vampire. More specifically, he or she will be a hybrid like myself. They will age like a normal child until they reach the natural finish of puberty and then they will cease to age; they will become like us but they will still need to ingest blood during childhood."

Falling silent, Klaus waited patiently as Allie's absorbed what he had told her. He saw her frown a little and wondered what she could be thinking.

"I'm not sure if I can bring a baby into this world; give them no choice in being like us."  
"Love, our child will be loved. They be will safe and happy and they will never have to want for anything. We will be a family. Shouldn't that be more than enough?"

Contemplating his words, Allie let out a sigh.

"Okay. But Klaus, if you ever go behind my back again, I will never and I won't come back."  
"I will never do anything to hurt you again, love." Klaus said, slipping one hands through that of his wife's and letting his other fall on the flat expanse of her tummy.

Placing a gentle kiss on Allie's lips, Klaus then grinned at his wife. He knew she was still worried but he couldn't contain his joy. The past twenty-four hours had been a roller coaster of emotions for them both, but Klaus was determined to keep his promise and be a good husband and father.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry! I updated a previous chapter by accident! This is the actual chapter!_**

_"You are nothing, boy! No-one will ever love you! You are less than worthless…"_

_The bitter sound of his father's voice filled his ears and rang out around the room. The venom in his words hitting Klaus's inner soul like a knife to the heart. It was not the first time his father had said such horrendous things to him and it was certain not to be the last. Klaus was but a boy; he did not understand why his father hated him so much or why his mother stood by and watched; watching her son cry at the hands of her husband and doing nothing to prevent it or put a stop to it. His only comfort came from Elijah and Rebekah who told him repeatedly that he would grow to be a magnificent man and that they would always love him, but Klaus was beginning to think that his father was right. He was worthless. No-one would ever love him. He didn't deserve to be loved._

* * *

Klaus woke, startled, sitting bolt right up in bed. It was still dark and his wife was sleeping soundlessly next to him. The dream was beginning to fade but it did not matter; it was no dream, Klaus was sure of that. Klaus was not sure why that memory had suddenly resurfaced during his sleeping state. It was a memory so similar to most from his childhood but one so different from them all too.

For Klaus, the day that memory had occurred marked the beginning of his path; the path to becoming the man he was. Granted, Klaus was not even in his teenage years when he began to believe Mikael's words, but by the time he had become a young man, Klaus was already full of hate, spite, and fear. He had turned into a man who would lash out with violence when he felt hurt or betrayed. He had found himself becoming more and more like Mikael as the days, weeks, months, and years passed.

He was not willing to admit it, but his dream had scared him. It had reminded him of what he feared most; reminded him that he was still not completely free of Mikael's hold even after his death. Even from beyond the grave, Mikael was still making Klaus doubt himself; doubt that he could be a better man; doubt that he was worthy of love and a family of his own.

"Klaus?" Allie said, sleepily; lifting her head slightly and seeing her the back of her husband's body as he continued to sit up in bed. "What's wrong?"

Hearing his wife speak, Klaus marvelled at how she could read him so easily; how she had willingly and wholeheartedly given herself to him. Allie was proof that Mikael had been wrong about him all along. She had loved him unconditionally; even when he left her and broke her heart, she still managed to find her way back to him and forgive him. Klaus wondered how he had gotten so lucky. Allie was no fool; she was fully aware of the evil acts he had committed during his life, yet, she had been able to look past that. She had done what so many others had failed to do.

"Nothing, love. Go back to sleep." Klaus whispered, pushing away his thoughts and feelings of self-doubt and laying back down besides his wife.

Curling his arm around her waist, Klaus let his fingers graze over Allie's flat tummy and caress it. He felt her own hand place itself over his and Klaus fell asleep thinking about the child growing inside of Allie.

* * *

Waking once again, hours later, Klaus saw that it was light and that his wife was no longer asleep next to him. Hearing the sound of the shower, Klaus knew where he would find her and jumped out of bed; removing the boxers he slept in on his way to the bathroom.

Pushing open the door, Klaus was gifted with the sight of his naked wife standing beneath the shower; water pouring down over her glorious body; her hair sticking to her back and shoulders. Striding across the marble tiles of the bathroom floor, Klaus reached the glass shower in seconds and pulled open the cubicle door; stepping into the shower and closing the door behind him.

Allie had been so engrossed in her shower that she had not heard her husband wake. She had not heard him enter the bathroom, and she was not aware that he had come into the shower with her until she felt his lips touch her neck and his hands fall onto her hips.

"Klaus, stop it." Allie said, playfully.  
"Stop, what?" Klaus replied innocently, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

Klaus had kept one hand placed firmly on Allie's hip but had moved to other to one of her breasts; his palm massaging her sensually as his teeth grazed and nipped at the skin on her neck. Boldly moving his other, Klaus ignored his wife pitiful pleas to stop and let his hand fall between her thighs.

"Klaus…"

Continuing his loving assault, Klaus trailed his hand up and down Allie's inner thighs; feeling her become more aroused the closer he got to her core but never touching it. He was enjoying the effect he was having on her; revelling in how her breathing came out in shallow pants the more her desire grew.

"Please…"

Knowing exactly what she wanted from him, Klaus smirked and pushed two fingers gently into Allie's wet core; making her gasp with pleasure and arch her back against his chest. Making slow, gentle thrusts, Klaus brought Allie to the brink and back again numerous times before allowing her to fall off the edge; her body shaking violently against his with the intensity of her orgasm.

Waiting until Allie had come down from her pleasure and her breathing had begun to return to some normality, Klaus turned her around to face him and placed his lips softly against hers for a few seconds before smirking at her and exiting the shower; laughing quietly to himself at the confused and shocked expression on his wife's face.

* * *

"Good morning, Niklaus." Elijah said, observing the joyous grin on Klaus's face as he entered the parlour room.  
"Good morning, Elijah. Where have you been hiding these days?" Klaus asked his older brother; referring to the fact that Elijah had barely been seen by his siblings over the previous weeks.  
"I have had important business to attend to."  
"And what might that be?"  
"It's none of your concern, Niklaus. It's best to leave it at that."  
"I do not appreciate being left out of the loop, brother." Klaus stated, with a air of warning to his voice.  
"With Allie being pregnant, I would have thought you have more important things to be concerned with right now."  
"This is not over." Klaus replied as his wife entered the room.

Allie ignored the tense atmosphere between the brothers; believing it best not to interfere. She had her own things to deal with and they did not include worrying about the state of Klaus's and Elijah's relationship. It had been two weeks since she had found out she was pregnant and Klaus had finally convinced her to go see a doctor. No-one outside of the Mikaelson family, except Damon, knew about her pregnancy and she was worried about what she was going to tell people once it became obvious she was expecting a baby.

Klaus put aside his suspicions concerning Elijah and turned his attention to Allie. Today was the day they would get to see an image of their unborn child for the first time and despite his dream during the night, Klaus was excited. However, he was not sure if he could say the same for his wife.

The morning sickness had well and truly arrived for Allie and she was despising how weak it made her feel. Klaus was aware that Allie had a number of worries relating to her pregnancy and their child, but he was hopeful that she would come to see that she had nothing to be worried about and trust him when he told her he would never let any harm befall her.

"Love? Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, Klaus. It's just this damn morning sickness." Allie replied, truthfully, rubbing her tummy.  
"We'll find something to help with that, I promise." Klaus said, placing a kiss on her head. "But right now, we really should get going otherwise we'll be late for your appointment."  
"I know. Just let me tell Rebekah. She'll kill me if I don't tell her I'm leaving."

Twenty minutes later, Klaus and Allie were on their way to the hospital. The traffic was light and they made it there with time to spare. Allie wanted to ask Klaus about the night before; knowing that he was hiding something from her, but she was trying to keep her own insecurities at bay and found she couldn't bring herself to ask him.

Letting the receptionist know she had arrived for her appointment, Allie sat herself down in the waiting area whilst Klaus went off to fetch her a drink. Allie glanced at the pregnant women surrounding her, all in different stages, and wondered what she would look like as her pregnancy developed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but your Klaus Mikaelson's wife aren't you?"

Turning her head and looking at the woman sat on a chair in front of her, Allie surveyed the stranger. She was blonde, maybe a few years older than Allie, and was sporting a rather large baby bump hidden beneath a stretchy, green jumper. The woman gave Allie a genuine, warm smile and so, she let herself smile back at the woman.

"Yes. I am."  
"My name's Lucy."  
"I'm Allie."  
"Hi." The woman continued to smile and moved to the empty seat next to Allie. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, it's just that I've seen you around. Your wedding was the talk of the whole town."

Allie rolled her eyes and groaned. She hated that her wedding to Klaus had been turned into a huge social event and she still cringed whenever she thought about it. The woman noticed the grimace on Allie's face when she mentioned the wedding and decided to change the subject.

"Congratulations."  
"Sorry?" Allie replied.  
"Congratulations… on being pregnant. I assume that's why you're here."  
"Oh… yes. Thank you."  
"How many weeks are you?"  
"I'm not sure. Only a few. Today's my first ultrasound."  
"That's great. I've just reached thirty-three weeks. I do not miss the morning sickness. It was hell."  
"Amen to that." Allie smiled, feeling herself laugh slightly.  
"What are you hoping for? A boy or girl?"  
"I haven't really thought about it."  
"I bet your husband wants a boy."

Allie pondered Lucy's words and tried to imagine what Klaus would want. They had not yet discussed whether they would prefer to have a son or a daughter.

"I don't know. He hasn't said."  
"Oh. My husband really wants a boy. He begged me to find out but I wanted it to a surprise. It's better that way, I think."  
"Maybe."  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet your husband? I know your Aunt Jenna, she sold me my home a few years ago, and she never mentioned you were seeing Klaus Mikaelson until a year ago."

Letting her mind wander, Allie thought back to when she had first set eyes on Klaus and the following months together that had led her to return to Mystic Falls.

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I can't believe the latest episode! What a cliffhanger. Love that Katherine is back :) I hope you liked the Chapter. The next one will be a flashback. I thought it was about time you found out how Allie and Klaus met. Don't forget to review :) xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**16 months ago…**

The night was filled with life despite there being a faint chill in the air and Allie walked carefully to avoid bumping into people. The sky was a deep shade of indigo but the streets were lit up brightly and filled with shouts and squeals of laughter, as crowds of people poured in and out of various clubs and bars.

Following her best friend, Cristina, through the throngs of people lining the street, Allie squeezed past a couple who were stood making out in the middle of the street and bumped straight into the well-built chest of a complete stranger.

"Oh… sorry." Allie said to the stranger, not bothering to look at him properly before trying to move away and catch up to her friend.  
"Don't worry about it, love."

The smoothness of his voice was what caught Allie's attention. She had always found accents to be incredibly sexy and had a particular weakness for the British accent, which the guy in front of her was oozing with.

Lifting her eyes to look at the man she had just bumped into, Allie found herself lost for words. The man before her was without a doubt the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. Dressed in black jeans, with a red t-shirt and black blazer, Allie caught herself staring at him but couldn't stop. Her eyes drifted to her ocean blue eyes, defined chin that was covered with a thin lay of stubble the same dark blonde shade as his hair, and she concluded that it added to his overall sexiness.

The moment he smiled at her, Allie was lost. She could feel herself becoming warm with desire and swore when she heard Cristina call her name and beckon for her.

Klaus continued to smile at Allie and how she was stood before him almost dumbfounded. Clearly, he had made an impression. Smirking, he leant forward and whispered into Allie's ear; feeling her stop breathing for the few seconds he was almost touching her body.

"I think your friend wants you. Goodnight." He kissed her gently on the cheek and walked away.

Allie stood for a moment, amazed at the utter boldness of the beautiful stranger's actions, and then forced herself to move and almost run to catch up to her friend. Reaching Cristina, Allie saw the woman raise her eyebrows at her in question.

"Who was he? He was hot."  
"I have absolutely no idea."

Minutes later, Allie and Cristina entered one of their favourite clubs in New York and made their way straight to the bar. Ordering drink after drink, they quickly found themselves in a state of intoxication and accepted the offer to dance from a pair of good-looking guys.

Standing in a corner, slowly drinking his glass of scotch, Klaus stood and watched as Allie danced provocatively with a guy Klaus considered to be extremely below Allie's standards.

Klaus had arrived in New York more than a week before and had spent it carefully watching Allie's every move; watching her interact with her friends, flat-mates, and the various guys who tried to pick her up on a daily basis. It was clear from the stories he had heard about her and what he had witnessed since his arrival in New York, that Allie was highly desired and he could see why. Her hair, shoulder length and chestnut brown, matched the colour of her eyes and complimented her tanned skin, and her body was slim but still quite curvy. She looked similar to Elena, but so different at the same time. He had assumed that the older Gilbert sister would be attractive, her doppelganger sister had been, but he had not prepared for how attractive he would find her to be. So much so, that looking at her now, he wanted nothing more than to be the one who got to touch her. It surprised Klaus how jealous he was of the stranger Allie was dancing with and vowed to be the one to take her home by the end of the night.

Exhausted from dancing and wanting to get away from her dance partner who had been a little too grabby for her liking, Allie walked over to the bar and ordered another vodka and coke; having lost count what number she was on. Receiving her drink from the barman, Allie was about the hand him the money she owed when she heard the voice of the guy she had bumped into earlier in the night.

"This one's on me." Klaus said, handing over the money for the drink.  
"Thank you." Allie said, feeling a lot more confident now she was drunk.  
"You're welcome, love."

Allie smiled. She liked how he called her 'love'. She wouldn't be able to explain why if anybody ever asked her but there was something about the way he said it; how he looked when he spoke those words; that made her feel like she was melting in the middle. It was not difficult for Allie to attract guys but she had never felt so affected by the stare of a man as she did by the stranger next to her.

"My name is Klaus, by the way."  
"My name's Allie. Allie Gilbert."  
"Such a beautiful name."  
"Are you always this cheesy?" Allie laughed, feeling her defences fall down around her as the alcohol continued to course through her veins.  
"Give me your number and maybe you'll find out." Klaus responded with a massive grin on his face.

Shaking her head at how confident and forthright Klaus was, Allie couldn't resist laughing and found herself reaching into her bag for a pen and grabbing a napkin from one of the servers on the bar. Writing down on her number, Allie folded up the napkin and was about to place in into Klaus's open hand when she changed her mind.

"If you want my number, you'll have to work for it."  
"Oh really? What did you have in mind?"

Moving closer to Klaus so that she was almost kissing him, Allie stared into Klaus's eyes.

"Impress me."  
"I take that as a challenge." Klaus stated before Allie moved away and made her way back to her friend and the guys she was dancing with.

An hour later, Klaus walked up to Allie and her friend, who were now sitting at the other end of the bar and waited patiently for her to notice him. It was only when her friend pointed him out, that Allie turned her head and saw Klaus standing behind her.

"Oh. Hello, Klaus."  
"Hello, Allie." Klaus smirked. "I came to bid you beautiful ladies goodnight."  
"Goodnight, Klaus."

Leaving the club and walking a fair distance away, Klaus stopped and hid himself behind a wall that blocked him from the view of passers-by but granted him with sight of everyone who walked past. He waited for many minutes before he heard them and smiled, digging his phone out of his pocket and dialling the number he held in his other hand.

Allie left the club with Cristina, who had her arms wrapped around a guy from the bar, and bid her friend goodnight; knowing that she was going to go home with the guy and would return to the flat they shared together in the morning.

Hearing her phone begin to ring, Allie searched for it in her bag and fished it out, not recognising the number on the screen. Deciding to answer it regardless, Allie pressed the 'answer' icon and said hello.

"Hello, love. Impressed yet?"  
"Klaus? How did you…"  
"I have my ways." Klaus spoke, interrupting her.

From his position, Klaus could see Allie stop dead in her tracks. Moving out from his hiding place, Klaus stood behind her; so close he could feel her breathing.

"If you like, I can demonstrate other ways in which I'm impressive."

Allie almost screamed but it became stuck in her throat on its way up. She could tell from the loudness of Klaus's words that she was hearing him both in person and on the phone, and it frightened her that she had no heard him come up behind her.

Swivelling around on the spot, Allie found herself facing Klaus was again that evening and threw her phone back into her bag as Klaus placed his back into the pocket of his jeans. He was smirking and Allie couldn't help but be impressed at how he had been able to know her number.

"How did you know my number?"  
"A magician never reveals his secrets, sweetheart."  
"You are… something else, do you know that?"  
"I've been told I'm many things: a bastard, a jackass, an incredible lover…"  
"I can believe the first two." Allie replied, naughtily.  
"Hmmm… well, let me show you the last one."

Klaus did not wait for Allie to reply before closing the small gap between them, wrapping one hand around the small of her back and twisting the fingers of his other through her hair, before crashing his lips into hers. Their kiss was intense; so intense that it even shocked Klaus. He had not expected to want Allie Gilbert at all but he did. He wanted her so much. She fascinated him and he made the decision to stay in New York for a little while longer and discover just what it was about Allie that made him want her more than he'd ever wanted anyone in his life.

* * *

**Hello my lovelies :) Last update until tomorrow, I think. Don't worry, there will be some drama soon. I'm just trying to decide when to bring Tatia out into the open but we've got loads more to come:D So keep reading and keep reviewing my darlings! xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my darlings :) Thank you all so much for the reviews so far! Here's another chapter for you all to read. I'm considering making a new short story focusing on the very beginning of Klaus and Allie if anyone would like me to do so :) Don't forget to review my lovelies xxx**

* * *

Shaking away her memory of when she first met Klaus, Allie tried to focus her mind on the conversation she was having and took her turn to speak.

"We met in New York a few months before I returned to Mystic Falls."  
"Did you know who he was when you met him?"  
"No."  
"Wow. What are the chances of two people from this little town meeting each other in a place like New York?" Lucy laughed a little.

Allie thought on what Lucy had said for a second and realised that she had never thought about it. In fact, the chances of meeting someone from Mystic Falls outside Mystic Falls were almost non-existent; people rarely left Mystic Falls.

"Yeah. We just got lucky, I guess." Allie said, smiling at the woman next to her.  
"It's almost like fate."

Giving the woman another smile, Allie feel silent and wished Klaus would hurry up. She was beginning to feel nervous. It was almost time for her appointment and she did not want to have to go in alone. Hearing her name being called, Allie stood and said goodbye to Lucy. Walking down the hall, she came to the room she was directed to go to and knocked gently; walking inside when she heard a voice tell her to enter.

The room was a calming shade of apple green and Allie sat herself down on one of the two chairs facing the doctor. Observing the female before her, Allie noticed that she not much older than her Aunt Jenna and was similar in appearance to her too, except for her shocking blonde locks.

"Allie Mikaelson?"  
"Yes, that's me."  
"Okay. My name's Doctor Bloome. I see from my notes that you're here for your first ultrasound. Exciting."

The doctor smiled at Allie and she felt herself relax a little but with there still no sign of Klaus, Allie couldn't completely squash her worries. She knew that Klaus would be upset if he missed such an important moment.

"Are you on your own today?"  
"No. My husband is somewhere around. I think he might have gotten lost."

After a few routine questions and the checking of her blood pressure, Allie was asked to lie down on the examination bed in the corner of the room. No sooner had she lay down when Klaus burst through the door and began to apologise profusely; feeling incredibly guilty that he had missed so much of Allie's first appointment already.

"I take it you're the husband?" The doctor asked, smiling and letting out a small laugh.  
"Yes. I'm so sorry, love."  
"What took you so long?"  
"Kol and Rebekah turned up. I practically had to restrain them from coming in here."

From the tone of his voice, Allie could tell that Klaus was annoyed at his siblings appearance.

"It's sweet. They're excited."  
"I could tell. Kol was already taking baby names."  
"Kol? Really?"

Allie had to laugh. She had grown to be quite fond of Klaus's younger brother; enjoying the banter they shared, but she had never imagined he would be so excited about the baby she was carrying. Rebekah, on the other hand, Allie knew would be excited.

"Are these friends of yours?" Doctor Bloome inquired.  
"My siblings." Klaus replied, rolling his eyes.  
"Aw, they must be thrilled about having a niece or nephew."  
"I don't mind them being excited, I just wish they wouldn't act as if they had a right to be here."  
"Klaus, calm down." Allie said, holding his hand as the coolness of the gel the doctor had just applied to her stomach caused her to suddenly inhale.

Apologising, the doctor then proceeded to use the ultrasound machine to show Allie and Klaus the first pictures of their baby. Pointing out the grey blob on the screen that was their child, the doctor estimated Allie to be no more than five weeks pregnant and prescribed a range of pre-natal vitamins, and bombarded her with so much advice regarding her pregnancy that Allie struggled to take it all in.

Thanking the doctor for her time and grasping the ultrasound picture, Allie left the room followed by Klaus and immediately was put upon by Kol and Rebekah.

"Is everything okay? The baby's fine, right?" Rebekah asked.  
"The baby is fine, Rebekah." Klaus replied to his sister, trying to move them on from the hallway and out of the hospital as quick as possible.

Before he could do as he wished, Klaus was hindered in his plans as Kol crouched down in front of Allie, his face level with her tummy, and poked her lightly.

"Can you hear me in there, little guy? It's Uncle Kol!"  
"Kol, the baby is just a blob right now, I doubt it can hear you. Now get up and stop talking to my stomach before I hurt you."

Standing immediately, Kol grinned at Allie before walking slightly ahead.

"So touchy."  
"I heard that!"  
"You were meant to."  
"I may be pregnant, Kol, but that doesn't mean I wont kick your ass."  
"You will do nothing of the sort, love. You are pregnant. I will kick his ass." Klaus stated with a small smirk but a protective edge to his voice that Allie did not miss.  
"Hey, is this pick on Kol day? Did I miss the memo?" Kol shouted back to them with mock hurt as they reached the car.  
"Oh, stop your whining." Rebekah answered back, playfully hitting Kol on the back of his head. "Anyway, what makes you think the baby will be a boy?"  
"There's more boys than girl's in our family, my dear sister."  
"There's more girls in Allie's family."

Rolling her eyes at the younger Mikaelson siblings, Allie opened the door to the passenger side of the car and sat herself down next to Klaus as he entered the driver's seat, followed quickly by Kol and Rebekah who clambered into the back, still debating the sex of Allie's unborn child.

"Will you two shut up before I dagger you both." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

He was becoming increasingly frustrated with his siblings and their arguing. He was well aware that they were just as excited as the baby as he was, but their bickering was grinding on him already. The thought of enduring through it for another eight months truly did make Klaus want to dagger his siblings, even though he knew he would just be over-reacting and that Allie would forbid him to do such a thing.

The journey back to their home was short and Klaus was glad when they arrived. The prospect of spending another minute in a confined space with his siblings arguing away whilst his wife looked on with a smirk on her face, would be sure to drive him crazy. Sighing with relief and joy when they reached their home, the four vampires left the vehicle and made the quick walk up to the front door of the house.

Letting his ssiblings enter the house before him, Klaus stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed his wife, turning her to face him so he could kiss her gently on the lips.

"What was that for?" Allie asked, surprised at her husband's sudden actions.  
"I'm happy. You've made me very happy."

Returning her husband's kiss, Allie smiled ecstatically before taking Klaus's hand in hers and walking into the house. The moment they entered, however, they could sense that something was wrong. Kol and Rebekah were staring at their brother, Elijah who was staring back at them with coldly and with a grimace fixed on his face.

"Why the hell is she here, Elijah!" Rebekah screamed, but without an answer from Elijah.  
"What the going on in here? Elijah?" Klaus looked towards his older brother expectedly.  
"It seems your sister is not at all happy about my presence, Niklaus."

Tatia stood forward, bringing herself into the view of Klaus, who paled instantly and let go of Allie's hand. Klaus had never thought he would ever set eyes on Tatia again. She had died over a thousand years ago. He did not know how, or what, to feel as he continued to look on at the only other woman he had ever loved besides his wife.

Allie tried not to be concerned when Klaus dropped her hand like it was hot lava upon seeing Tatia, but she couldn't help but feel that there was something between her husband and Elijah's friend.

"Are you not pleased to see me, Niklaus? It's been a long time."

Klaus did not reply. Turning on his heel, Klaus sped away from the house before anyone could prevent him from doing so and left his wife and siblings to look on, amazed at his dramatic departure.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello darlings :) Another update. I have a free night tonight so expect at least one or two more update :D It's going to be a long story! Haha. I have decided to do a separate story for the beginning of Klaus and Allie but it probably won't be up for a while since I still have this and another story to write. Enjoy and please review :) xxx**

* * *

"I think it's best if you leave, Tatia." Elijah directed towards the woman, finally deciding to speak.  
"You're right."

Tatia placed a small kiss on Elijah's lips, ignoring the looks and sounds of utter disgust it solicited from Kol and Rebekah and made to leave. She was sad that Klaus had so openly rejected her but felt a flicker of hope that he had left his wife behind too. Brushing past the younger Mikaelson siblings, Tatia was stopped in her tracks when she heard Klaus's wife shout out.

"No-one is going anywhere!"

Freezing in place, everyone stared at Allie's sudden outburst. They were all aware of who Tatia was and her significance to both Klaus and Elijah, but they were not sure of how to explain it to her. Their day, which had started off so well, was quickly deteriorating.

"Allie…" Rebekah began, not sure of what she was going to say next.  
"No-body is leaving this house until I know just what the hell is going on."

Glancing towards one another, the three Mikaelson siblings debated amongst themselves about whether or not Allie should be informed of her husband's past with Tatia. Rebekah, who had never had a positive word to say about Tatia in her entire life, was sure that no good could come from revealing long buried secrets.

"Well?" Allie asked, impatiently.  
"It's a long story." Rebekah stated.  
"Then shorten it."

Sighing, Rebekah thought for a minute about the correct choice of words so as to limit the damage to Allie, before opening her mouth to speak.

"When we were still human, Tatia here, was desired by almost every man in our village. Although every man wanted her, only two truly loved her and one of them was Elijah. Tatia strung Elijah along…"  
"I did not!" Tatia interrupted, her face a shade of pink with anger.  
"Shut up!" Allie directed towards Tatia, who immediately fell silent.  
"As I was saying… Tatia knew of Elijah's affections for her but she would not make a choice between the two men vying for her love. Eventually, the choice was made for her when our father killed Tatia and used her blood to transform us."

Listening carefully to the story Rebekah told her, Allie struggled to put the pieces together in her mind with regards to only one aspect. She couldn't understand what any of it had to do with Klaus and why he reacted so badly to Tatia's presence in their home.

"Rebekah, who was the other man?"  
"It really isn't important."  
"Rebekah, I'm asking you nicely as both your friend and your sister. Who was the other man?"  
"Allie, stop. It doesn't matter. It was a thousand years ago."  
"Rebekah!"  
"It was Nik. The other man was Nik."

Swivelling her head, Allie saw Tatia smirk and she was overcome with the urge to snap the girl's neck. It was an urge which shocked her as she had never before wanted to cause such harm to a person.

"How are you even alive. You should be dead." Allie questioned, addressing Tatia.  
"I don't know why I'm alive. I only know that I am and I do not intend to waste my life this time."  
"Why does she look like my sister?" Allie asked of Elijah; feeling that he should be the one to answer her when he was responsible for bringing her into their home both then and many months before.  
"She's the original doppelganger. Elena is her descendent."  
"My line survived?" Tatia enquired; grateful for the knowledge that her son had survived and thrived after she was gone.  
"Did I say you could speak?" Allie spat out, once again glaring at Tatia.

Trying to calm herself, Allie took a series of deep breaths; listening to the silence that surrounded her as no-one dared to speak. After a minute or so had passed, Elijah plucked up the courage to address his sister-in-law.

"Allie, Tatia is here for me. She has made her choice. You have nothing to be concerned over."

Allie did not reply. From the moment Tatia had revealed herself to Klaus, Allie had seen the look of pure love and adoration in her eyes and it had set of a spark of anger and jealousy that had quickly turned into a raging fire within her. Men were oblivious to such things but women were not. Allie could tell Tatia was still very much in love with Klaus, and she would be damned if she was going to let her lay even one finger on her husband.

"I want her out of this house, Elijah." Was all Allie said before turning away, walking past Tatia and heading towards the front door.  
"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked, worried for Allie.  
"I'm going to find my husband. I would much rather kick her skinny little ass but Klaus would not approve in case it harmed the baby. So, I want her gone by the time I get back."

With the slamming of the door, Allie was gone. Elijah quickly walked over to Tatia and escorted her from the house; telling her not to worry and placing a small kiss on her cheek as she left. Taking a deep breath, Elijah turned; prepared to face the wrath of his younger siblings.

* * *

Crashing through the doors of The Grill, Allie quickly scanned the area and found her husband sitting at the bar; a large glass of whiskey in hand. Stalking over the him, she snatched the glass out of his hand and watched him stare at her open-mouthed for a second before turning away from him.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

He felt ashamed for leaving so suddenly; for leaving Allie to face the mistakes of his past alone and without him there to ease the discomfort of it.

"Why are you sorry?" Allie asked, genuinely puzzled.  
"I shouldn't have left. I was… it was a shock seeing her after a thousand years."  
"I can imagine."  
"I swear, I didn't know she would be there."  
"Klaus, Tatia has been in Mystic Falls for months. She was at the house months before we even married. Elijah made me promise not to mention it."  
"He did what?!" Klaus shouted; outraged that his brother would do such a thing.  
"I didn't know who she was back then; not properly. Elijah didn't mention that you were also in love with her."  
"'Was' being the important word there."

About to take a sip of the whiskey she held in her hand, due to the anger she still felt burning away inside of her, Allie found the glass being torn away from her hands before it had even touched her lips.

"You can't have that! It could harm the baby!"  
"I'm sorry. I momentarily forgot about being pregnant, okay? I have other things on my mind."  
"Love, Tatia is of no importance."  
"That woman is in love with you, Klaus. You'd have to be blind not to see it."  
"I don't care. I don't care why she's here. I don't how she's even alive. I've had a thousand years to reflect on what I felt for Tatia and it was nothing compared to what I feel for you."  
"Klaus, your ex-girlfriend is in town and you honestly think I'm not going to worry?"  
"Yes, because you have no reason to."  
"Maybe not right now."  
"Not ever, love. Everything I am, I am because you changed me; made me better. I am not the same man I was a thousand years ago."

Staring into her husband's ocean blue-eyes, Allie could not deny the love see saw shining out of them. She had no reason to doubt Klaus's love for her. They had been through so much already in their comparatively short relationship; Tatia was nothing more than another obstacle to overcome.

"I know that. I just don't like that she's here."  
"Neither do I, love, but we have something more deserving of our attention than Tatia." Klaus said, placing his hand over Allie's tummy and trying to recapture the happiness he had felt earlier in the day.

Leaning down the kiss her husband on the lips, Allie let herself smile at the sight of Klaus's own grin and let the rest of her anger and jealousy dissolve into thin air. She still did not trust or like Tatia even one little bit, but she was the one who Klaus so clearly loved; she was the one who was having his child; not Tatia. She just had to remember that.

"You know, I think Kol is right. It's definitely a boy" Klaus smirked, ignoring the roll of his wife's eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Two weeks had passed and Tatia had kept her distance. She had not expected that Klaus's would be so much of an obstacle. Of course, from the moment she had discovered Klaus was in love with the oldest Gilbert sister, she had known she would have to work harder to gain his attention but it was proving much more difficult than she had anticipated. Klaus's wife was feisty and strong-willed. Adding in the extra complication that she was pregnant, Tatia knew she had her work cut out for her.

Thinking about the child growing in Allie's womb filled Tatia with a level of jealousy she had never felt before. It should have been her who got to carry Klaus's child; not that inferior woman. It was not fair that Tatia was separated from her only child centuries ago by her untimely death; now she had to stand by and watch as another woman bore a child with the man she so desperately loved. At least she still had Elijah, she thought. He would do for now.

Deciding not to let the existence of Klaus's wife get in the way of what she truly wanted, Tatia came up with a new plan. She had tried convincing Damon Salvatore to seduce Allie but that had failed as the man had clearly not even made the effort to try. No, what she needed was a plan that would get her what she desired and make sure Allie was out of the way for good. Getting Klaus to choose her whilst his wife was still around would not work; yet, if Allie chose to leave Klaus that would leave a space that Tatia was more than willing to fill.

* * *

A week later, already into the month of October, Allie had entered her eighth week of pregnancy and was to be found driving to the house of her Aunt Jenna. She still had not informed any of her family members that she was expecting a baby and she knew they would be shocked when they heard the news; especially Alaric and Elena. Knowing time would only become her enemy as her pregnancy progressed, Allie made the decision to finally tell her family her news and was on her way over to do just that.

Parking up outside the house, Allie walked up the few steps and knocked on the door. It was already beginning to get dark and a chill hung in the air. Inside, she could hear the voices of her various family members as they chatted amongst themselves. A few seconds later, the door was opened and before her stood her younger sister, Elena. Stepping inside the house, Allie greeted Jenna and Alaric and settled herself down on the sofa; her courage beginning to ebb away with every minute that passed.

Taking the plunge, Allie interrupted the conversation Jenna was having with Alaric and announced that she had something important to them; the faces of each person staring at her patiently.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence consumed the room for a few seconds and Allie could see her sister and Uncle sharing a meaningful look. Her aunt, however, did not see the look and was the first to speak.

"Congratulations!" Jenna shouted, gleefully; hugging her oldest niece tightly. "I thought you didn't want to have children."  
"Klaus convinced me. It turns out he really wants to be father."  
"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Al."  
"Thanks, Jenna. Now Benjamin will have someone to play with when he's older."  
"That's true. We need to celebrate!"

Trying her hardest to ignore the glares of her sister and Alaric, Allie followed Jenna into the kitchen in order to avoid the awkward conversation she knew she would eventually have to have with the two people.

"So, how many weeks are you?"  
"Only eight."  
"When did you find out?"  
"Over a month ago."  
"And you're only just telling us?! Allie, we're your family."  
"I know. I just… I wasn't sure if I was going to keep it."  
"Oh, honey."

Jenna hugged her niece once more and stroked her hair. She could completely understand why her niece would have doubts about becoming a mother so young but Jenna had complete faith that Allie would make an excellent mother. Anyone could see that Allie and Klaus were completely in love with one another, and it would be their love for one another that would ensure their capability as parents.

"What made you change your mind?"  
"Klaus. What else? " Allie laughed. "He's stubborn and extremely convincing when he wants to be."  
"He would make a very good father. He's just like Ric."  
"Don't make that comparison in front of Alaric. I think he might get offended."  
"It'll be our secret." Jenna laughed, winked at Allie and then proceeded to carry a tray of tea back into the living room.

Pulling apart upon seeing Jenna and Allie enter the room, Elena and Alaric fell silent. They did not want anyone to know about the conversation they were having. From the guilty and worried looks on their faces, Allie was sure they conversation had been about her pregnancy and she was even more certain that she would not like what they had to say to her.

An hour later, Allie was walking back to her car when she heard her sister run up behind her calling her name.

"Allie, we need to talk about this."  
"Talk about what, exactly?"  
"This!" Elena said, pointing to Allie's stomach. "Vampires can't have children. How are you even pregnant?"  
"I can't talk about it right now, Elena. I'll meet you at the Boarding House tomorrow and I'll explain everything then."  
"Fine. Please be careful, Allie. You don't know what's going to happen."  
"I'll be fine, Elena."

Hugging her sister goodbye, Allie got in her car and drove the short journey home; needing badly to see her husband. The time with her family had left her mentally exhausted and she needed the comfort of Klaus more than ever.

* * *

"How is that even possible?" Stefan asked.

Elena had informed him of her sister's pregnancy the night before and quickly discovered only minutes later that Damon had known for weeks. Annoyed that his brother had not thought to tell him of such news, Stefan had reprimanded Damon and was only just on speaking terms with him. Damon had insisted that he had done nothing wrong; merely stating that he had been a good friend to Allie and kept her secret for her until she was ready to tell it. As much as Stefan was mad at Damon, he couldn't argue when Damon pointed out that it wasn't his secret to tell.

Inhaling deeply, Allie launched herself into her story, leaving out no detail and explained how Damon had been the one to suspect she was pregnant and that she had no clue of what Klaus had been planning until it was too late. She explained further about her pregnancy and what Klaus had told her about it, and assured those around her that it was nothing to be worried about; she was going to become a mother regardless of whatever anyone thought.

"Oh, you need to stop taking it out Damon, by the way. He was only doing what I asked him."  
"We know. I'm still upset that he knew all along though." Elena pouted; hating that her sister and her friend had lied to her weeks before.  
"I'm sorry, Elena, but I was understandably upset."  
"I know. If everything's going to be fine with the pregnancy and we have nothing to worry about with the baby, then do I get to be excited?"  
"Yes." Allie laughed. "Kol's already picking out baby names. He's convinced it's a boy."

Damon looked on at the two sisters as they chatted excitedly about Allie's unborn child and smiled sadly. Before it became clear that Allie was pregnant with Klaus's child, Damon had considered trying to win her back. Now, however, he knew he had to settle for only ever being her friend. Allie wasn't ever going to leave Klaus for him and truth be told, a part of him did not want her to. Damon knew what it was like to grow up with only one parent and he would not wish it on any child; even if that child was part Klaus.

* * *

It was another week later when Tatia found herself in The Grill when the time had already passed midnight. She had finally figured out a way to set her plan in motion and it involved the help of a certain raven-haired vampire, although, he didn't know it. Having worn a dress she was sure would catch any man's attention, Tatia searched the place until she found him sitting at the far end of the bar, dressed in his usual attire of black and looking delectable.

Plastering a smile on her face and running her fingers through her hair to add more volume, Tatia sauntered over to Damon and sat herself down on the stool next to him.

"Hi, I remember you."

Damon spun his head around and eyed the woman sat next to him; vaguely remembering that she was the woman who tried to convince to win Allie back. Damon couldn't help but notice her similarity to Elena or how alluring she looked in her strapless blue dress.

"I remember you too. How's the married guy?"  
"Still married. How's your situation?"  
"She's pregnant."  
"Well, that's a certainly a problem."  
"Not anymore. I'm not going to break up a family."  
"No, that would be absolutely terrible of you."

Sitting in silence for a few seconds, Tatia came to the conclusion that things were not moving fast enough for her liking. Holding out her hand, she introduced herself with the most flattering smile she could muster.

"I'm Ana." Tatia said, choosing to use the last part of her full name in case Damon had ever been informed of who she was in the past.  
"I'm Damon." Damon replied, shaking Tatia's hand. "Let me buy you a drink."

It was just over an hour later that Tatia found herself with her lips pressed against Damon's; her body pinned to the soft covers of his large bed as his hands travelled down her body, removing items of clothing as he went. Giving herself in to the pleasure she was feeling, Tatia allowed Damon to take his satisfaction in her and smiled happily as she imagined Allie's face when she found out their tryst.

* * *

The next morning, Allie woke in the arms of Klaus. She sighed with contentment and snuggled herself in further. However, no sooner had she begun to enjoy their closeness when her body informed her that she was about to be sick. Rushing to the bathroom, Allie fell to her knees just seconds before the contents of her stomach exited her mouth. Feeling hands hold back her hair, she knew Klaus had followed her and she was immensely grateful that he had.

Rubbing her back in soothing motions, Klaus smiled. He knew that the morning sickness his wife was going through was getting her down and as much as he tried to be sympathetic, Klaus couldn't get rid of the joyous feeling he carried around with him at all times. The morning sickness was just another reminder that his child was growing inside of Allie; growing stronger with every day that passed.

"Are you okay, love?" Klaus asked when he was sure that Allie would not be sick again.  
"Urgh, no. Your child is playing havoc with my body."  
"My child?"  
"Yes, your child. He's yours whenever he's doing something to annoy me."  
"He?"  
"Oh god. That's Kol! He keeps saying it's a boy and now I'm saying it without even meaning to!"

Klaus couldn't refrain himself from laughing at his wife's rambling. He found it adorable that she was annoyed with their child already but he knew that once the baby arrived, Allie would feel no such thing.

"Come on, love. I'll make you some breakfast."  
"Don't. I'm meeting Elena for breakfast."  
"Okay, sweetheart. C'mon, up you get."

Helping Allie up, Klaus brushed the hair away from her face and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. Gifting her with a smile, Klaus left his wife to get ready for her breakfast date with her sister and made his way downstairs to join his siblings.

* * *

Stopping her car outside of the Salvatore Boarding House where she knew Elena had spent the night with Stefan, Allie exited her car and walked up the small path towards the front door. She was just about to knock when the door opened before her and she was granted the sight of a semi-naked Damon who was looking away from her and thus, had not noticed her presence.

"Come back any time." Damon smirked, opening the door further so Tatia could leave.  
"Maybe I will."

Seeing Tatia smirking back at Damon, Allie felt as if she had just had the wind knocked out of her. The rage she had felt the last time she had laid eyes on Tatia was beginning to build up once more and she had to remind herself that it wouldn't be beneficial for her unborn child if she got into a fight with the woman.

Finally noticing Allie's presence, Damon's smirk vanished immediately only to be replaced with an expression of guilt and shock. Tatia did not fail to see the jealous glint in Allie's eyes as she exited the Salvatore home and walked away from the house; pleased that she had been right about Allie's feelings for Damon and knowing she could now definitely use them to her own advantage.

Letting her attention fall back on to Damon, Allie barged past him without speaking a single word and shouted for Elena who appeared within seconds; ready to leave. Catching her arm on the way out, Damon looked pleadingly at Allie. He too, had not failed to see how annoyed Allie was about his house-guest, although he could not understand why she looked at the woman like she wanted to tear out her throat. He felt the need to explain his actions to her.

"Allie…"  
"Not now, Damon." Allie snapped her arm back and left the house with Elena, not wanting to spend any more time looking at Damon than she had to.

* * *

Sitting in The Grill eating their separate breakfasts and chatting about pregnancy and college courses, Allie and Elena were enjoying their time together. Yet, it was not long before Allie felt her good mood instantly disappear for the second time that day when she spotted Tatia walking towards the toilets. Excusing herself, Allie followed the woman, entering the room just seconds after Tatia and locking the door so no-one could interrupt them.

"Stay away from Damon, Tatia."  
"I wonder what Klaus would say if he knew you were saying such things. You know, jealousy is not very becoming of you, Allie."  
"I mean it, Tatia. He is not toy you think you can play with like you do Elijah."  
"Why do you care so much? He's not your husband."  
"He's my friend and he deserves a lot better than you."  
"Maybe you should be more careful. The way you look at Damon doesn't scream friends to me."  
"I thought Elijah would have been enough for you. He'll be heartbroken when he finds out just how much a whore you actually are."  
"Oh my dear, you're not exactly innocent. If you didn't have any feelings for Damon you wouldn't be in here right now."  
"Just stay the hell away from me."

Allie turned her back on Tatia and made to leave the room when she heard the women speak again.

"You don't deserve to be carrying Niklaus's child."

Seeing red, Allie swung herself round and gripping Tatia tightly by the throat, lifted her from the ground and pinned her against the wall. From the way Tatia's face was turning a slight shade of blue, Allie knew she was cutting of her air supply and without it, she would pass out in less than two minutes.

"You listen to me, you stay the hell away from my husband and anyone else I care about. If I see you so much as speak to any of them, I will not hesitate to kick your ass. Oh, and one more thing, do not talk about my baby again."

With that, Allie let go of Tatia and watched as the woman fell to the ground in a heap; gasping for air. Leaving the room, Allie did not look back once or feel any remorse for her actions. She was determined to do whatever it took to keep Tatia away.

**Hello my dear reader chums :) Did you enjoy it? :) xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys :) Thank you all so much for reviews! I'm amazed at how many of you are viewing this story. Sorry that there's been no update for the past few days, I've been really busy. I know this chapter is short but the next one will be longer and there will be a few shockers :D enjoy! xxx**

* * *

The day next, Allie and Klaus were sat together on the sofa, Allie cradled in Klaus's arms, when Elijah entered the room with Tatia by his side. Immediately sitting it, Allie felt her blood begin to boil.

"Get her out of this house now, Elijah."  
"You have no authority here, Allie."  
"She is my wife, Elijah, and Tatia is not welcome here."  
"I would appreciate it if your wife could refrain from attacking Tatia again."  
"Love, you didn't?" Klaus asked, turning his attention to Allie. "You could have hurt the baby."  
"The baby was fine, Klaus. The bitch deserved it anyway."

Allie caught Elijah's look of disapproval and sighed. She had always liked her husband's older brother but now she found him to be extremely foolish and frustrating. Everyone except Elijah could see that Tatia was using him and Allie did not want Elijah to get hurt because of his love for the woman.

"Do not speak of Tatia in such a way."  
"Elijah, please, she's using you. Why can't you see that?"  
"Tatia is doing no such thing."  
"Are you blind?! Everyone can see that Tatia only wants Klaus!"

In that second, Allie saw Elijah's face contract with hurt before he quickly composed himself again and spoke clearly.

"Just because you have unresolved feelings for Damon, does not mean that Tatia has them for Niklaus."

Allie felt like she had been slapped in the face. The shock of Elijah's words stung her and she could not understand why he felt the need to hurt her so. The Elijah she knew had always been so kind to her; treated her with respect and brotherly affection.

"What are you talking about?" Allie asked, stunned.  
"The next time you drink from Damon you had better be sure that no-one is around to see."

From the corner of her eye, Allie noticed a change in Klaus's demeanour as Elijah finished his sentence. Turning her head to look at him, Allie was met with a stone cold glare and she felt her heart let out a stab of pain. Her own husband was looking at her as if she had betrayed him and Allie could not understand why.

"Elijah, could you give me and my wife some privacy?"  
"Gladly." Elijah replied, taking Tatia by the hand and leading her up the stairs and to his room.

The moment Klaus heard the door to his brother's room click shut, he turned on his wife. Fury was raging through his veins like fire and for the first time since he had met her, he wanted nothing more than to hurt her; to show her the man he was before she entered his life.

"Klaus…"

Holding his hand up to silence her, Klaus could not bare to look at his wife. The pain in his chest was not just from anger; that he knew. Walking away from Allie, Klaus stalked over to the drinks cart he kept in the corner of the room and poured himself a large glass of scotch; gulping half of it down in one go. He felt Allie place her hand tentatively on his shoulder and he instantly wished she had not done so.

Pure fury consumed him as he violently ripped Allie's hand away from his shoulder; causing her to gasp a little in pain. Gripping his hand tightly around Allie's arm, he pushed her backwards with such force that she fell to the ground; landing directly on her back.

Allie stared up from her position on the ground in shock. In the entire time she had known Klaus he had never once laid so much as a finger on her in violence; never once said a mean word to hurt her. She could not reconcile the image of the man before her; his eyes black with anger, with the kind and gentle man she knew her husband to be.

"Ow, Klaus, you hurt me." Allie stated, slowly getting up from the floor and standing to her full height a few feet away from her husband.  
"That seems to be what we do best, love." Klaus sneered.  
"Klaus…"  
"Get, Out."  
"What?"  
"I want you to leave, love, and do it now before I do something I regret."  
"No."  
"I said get out!" Klaus shouted, throwing his still half full glass against the wall behind Allie; causing his wife to jump.

Feeling tears welling up in her eyes, Allie gave her husband one last look before fleeing from the house and running as fast as she could to safety. Klaus watched her go. There had been a great many times in his thousand years of existence where he had felt betrayed by those closest to him, but he had never felt the sting of betrayal quite as much as he did in that moment. It was one thing for his wife to have a past with Damon Salvatore, but it was quite another for her to feed off him. Just the thought of his wife wrapping her lips around Damon Salvatore's skin and drinking in his blood made Klaus want to tear things apart with his bare hands. The thoughts kept on coming and he began to wonder whether he knew Allie at all; whether there was indeed more to her friendship with Damon that she had let him know about.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my darlings :) A longer chapter for you all! Not sure if you're going to like this one lol Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :) xx**

* * *

It had been three days. Three days of pining away for the woman he loved. Three days of alternating between being angry and feeling like he was the most idiotic guy on the planet. Sure, he had felt hurt and betrayed when he found out Allie had drank from Damon but when he had calmed down enough to think properly, Klaus had realised that he had never explained the significance of blood sharing between vampires. In Allie's mind, she had done no wrong and Klaus could understand that. Besides, he thought, as hurt as he was at her betrayal, he knew that what he had done was much worse. He had committed an act he was sure there would be no going back from once Allie found out. She may have hurt him, but he was about to destroy her with his regrettable actions.

**The night before**…

_Klaus sat silently contemplating his next move. It had been two days since he had banished his wife from his home and he deeply regretted doing so. Yes, he had every right to be furious with her, but he also knew that he had been the monster when he pushed his pregnant wife and allowed her to fall. He had felt remorse the moment he had used violence against her but had not wanted to show weakness; his façade of the former man he was making an appearance._

_For the entire day and night after the incident, Allie had constantly phoned him; leaving him dozens of messages that he had not yet had the nerve to listen to. Every cell in his being wanted to go to her; to apologise; to make things right again, but his pride stopped him. He had changed so much for her; done so much for her, and she had made him look foolish._

_It was his pride that resulted in him sitting alone in his drawing room, drinking his way through a second bottle of whiskey and feeling sorry for himself. Rebekah had been appalled at him and had swiftly left the house; having not returned thus far. Kol, it seemed, had grown rather attached to his sister-in-law and has chastised Klaus for his violence before he too, left the house. Klaus had no idea where Kol was staying but he knew his younger would not be able to stay away for long and so, was not concerned about his absence. Since demanding his wife to leave, Tatia had become a permanent guest in his home; barely leaving Elijah's bedroom._

_Klaus did not like to think about Tatia. His feelings concerning her was unresolved and confusing at best. It was true that she was the only other woman besides Allie that he had ever fallen in love with. Yet, it had been so long ago and so much had happened in his life time since her death that it was impossible for him to try to understand how he felt about her. One thing he was sure of though, he did not love Tatia like he loved Allie._

_Taking another large mouthful of whiskey, Klaus's vampire senses made him instantly aware that Tatia had entered his drawing room; her human heart beating out strong and fast; her breathing slightly shallow._

_"What can I do for you, Tatia?" Klaus asked in his drunken state; not bothering to even move from his position on the sofa he kept in the room so he could see his visitor. _  
_"You seem sad, Niklaus. I thought you might be glad of the company." _  
_"I assumed you would be in my brother's bed. Lying on your back is what you seem to be best at lately."_

_Tatia laughed. She was not offended by Klaus's words. He was enraged and upset and needed someone to vent his anger out on. Waling across the room, Tatia stopped when she was stood in front of a sitting Klaus. She was more than aware that she was wearing nothing more than one of Elijah's shirts and she enjoyed the brief look of appreciation on Klaus's face as he lifted his eyes up to look at her._

_"That's no way to talk to a lady." Tatia smirked. _  
_"Well, if I ever meet one, I'll be sure to remember that. Where is my brother?"_  
_"He's sleeping." Tatia replied simply. _  
_"Why aren't you with him?"_  
_"I decided you needed my attention more."_

_Klaus let out a snicker before rolling his eyes and drinking again from the bottle._

_"I don't need anything from you, Tatia."_  
_"I beg to differ, Niklaus. It seems you are without a wife."_  
_"That is none of your business and I would advise you to cease talking. You have done enough already." _  
_"I did not do anything." Tatia stated with a slight smile._

_Throwing his head back, Klaus could not help but let out a bitter laugh._

_"Do not try my patience, my dear. I know that my wife would not have attacked you without good reason to." _  
_"Well, it seems to me that you do not know your wife as well as you think you do, as Elijah so clearly proved."_

_Klaus grimaced. He did not want to think about Allie and Damon. He could already feel himself becoming even angrier as Tatia reminded him of Elijah's revelation about Allie's actions while he was away in Venice._

_"Please, stop speaking."_  
_"Your wife is nothing more than a whore, Niklaus. You deserve much better."_

_Standing suddenly, Klaus grabbed Tatia roughly by the neck and towered over her. The alcohol had only helped to fuel his anger and Tatia's insult towards Allie had added to it. It was one thing for Klaus to think badly of his wife but quite another for someone else to do so. He would not stand for it._

_Tatia had to admit that she was slightly shocked by Klaus's actions. She had not expected him to react so badly considering how he was no longer in contact with his wife, but she did not have any worries that he would harm her. His hand was wrapped around her throat, but unlike his wife, Klaus was causing her no damage; her breathing was barely affected. She did, however, notice that their bodies were touching. Through the thin material of the shirt she was wearing, Tatia could feel the definitions of Klaus's chest and abdominal muscles and it made her body tingle._

_"You are no better than her." Was all Klaus said before he crushed his lips against Tatia's; his tongue piercing through her lips and quickly winning the battle with the tongue inside the woman's mouth._

_He had not meant to do it. He had, had no intention of pressing her lips to Tatia's but there he was, doing just that. The anger he felt had somehow ignited his primal lust and he found it impossible to stop himself as he flung Tatia down on the sofa and placed savage kisses along her collarbone. Through his heightened sense of smell, Klaus could smell the scent of his older brother covering Tatia mixed in with the woman's own overpowering scent of arousal. Tatia let out a small moan and Klaus instantly covered her mouth tightly with one of his hands as the other tore apart the panties she was wearing. He did not want to hear her moan; to hear her call out his name; she was the wrong woman. Klaus closed his eyes and tried to convince himself that it was Allie's breasts his lips were kissing; Allie's skin he could feel under his fingertips; that it was Allie's body he savagely pushed his hardened length into._

_Klaus was an expert lover and had the ability to make any woman scream in pleasure but his goal was not to ensure Tatia's pleasure; it was to ensure his own. His thrusts were hard and powerful and he was certain that her human body was suffer for it the next day. He missed his unbreakable wife. Even when she had been human, Klaus had taken the time to be as gentle as he could be but he felt no desire to extend the same courtesy to Tatia as she writhed about beneath him._

_Feeling his release nearing, Klaus continued to thrust until the moment arrived and his spilled himself deep into Tatia; suppressing a groan of satisfaction. Pulling out immediately, not even caring that Tatia had not gained her own release, Klaus zipped up his jeans and left the room; leaving a breathless Tatia lying on the sofa; her body used and bare like a common whore._

_He needed to leave the house. He needed to go somewhere and try to outrun the shame and guilt that was already coursing through him; threatening to consume him. He had betrayed his wife; betrayed her in a way that she would never be able to forgive him for. In five minutes he had managed to ruin everything he had wanted for a thousand years and ensure that he would never find happiness again._

* * *

Shaking away the painful memory of the night before, Klaus came to the realisation that he was not willing to lose his wife and let his world crumble before his eyes. He would fight to save it. He would apologise and beg her forgiveness for his violent actions days before; promise to be better for her. He did not want to live one more minute without her.

Quickly exiting his bedroom, Klaus strode through the rooms of his home and towards the front door, almost knocking into Elijah on the way out who had no idea about the events which had taken place the night before whilst he was sleeping.

"Where are you going, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, seeing the determined expression plastered on his brother's face.  
"I am going to go get my wife back. She belongs her, with me."  
"But what she did with Damon…"  
"I don't care. I don't care if she fucks the entire town! She is still my wife and I want her back here where she belongs. She didn't know what she was doing. I did. I will spend every day making it up to her; every day apologising; every day begging her to forgive; even if it takes me a century."

Elijah sighed. He assumed his brother was talking about his violence towards Allie. Before he could speak again, Klaus was gone and Elijah was left feeling guilty for the trouble he had caused.

* * *

Klaus knocked on the door of The Gilbert home gently. He did not want to cause any alarm and knew that if he approached the situation any other way, he would have little chance of convincing Allie to return home with him. From the other side of the door, Klaus saw Alaric step forward and slowly open the door; his face apprehensive.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Alaric asked. He wanted nothing more than to punch the man standing before him, vampire or no vampire, for the way he had treated his niece.  
"I came to see my wife."  
She's not here." Alaric answered, about to shut the door but being prevented from doing so as Klaus's foot wedged itself into the gap.  
"I've been invited in. I am asking you nicely out of courtesy and because Allie cares for you deeply but rest assured, if you try to stop me from seeing her, I will not hesitate to force my way in. Now, like I said, I want to see my wife."  
"I've already told you, Klaus, she's not hear. You're wasting your time."  
"Then where, may I ask, is she?"  
"I don't know."  
"Do not lie to me."  
"I don't where Allie is. That's the god's honest truth. She packed a bag and left last night. She wouldn't tell us where she was going. She didn't know herself."

Staring into Alaric's eyes, Klaus could see that the man was telling the truth; the same level of worry was reflected in his eyes. Cursing, Klaus stormed away from the house and walked; not knowing where he was heading. Screaming in frustration and furious with himself for not coming to his senses sooner, Klaus quickly searched for his phone and dialled Allie's number but no answer came. The dial tone continued to ring and ring but Allie did not pick up her phone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello my lovelies :) Thank you all soooo much for your reviews on the last chapter. Seriously, you don't know how happy they made me! So, originally, Allie's disappearance was actually just a coincidence but following your reviews, I have decided to connect it to Klaus and Tatia instead. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I shall try to have another one for you tomorrow. Don't forget to review to tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions :) **

* * *

Klaus dialled Allie's number again. And again. And again. With each time he dialled, he was met with only the sound of repeated rings. Finally admitting defeat, Klaus returned his phone to his pocket and stood silently for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. She could not have gone far. Yet, the woman Klaus knew; the woman he loved; would not have left town with informing at least one person of where she was going.

Frowning, Klaus jumped into his car and started the engine. It was clear to him that Alaric had been telling the truth when he said he had no idea where Allie had gone, but Klaus suspected his wife would have informed a certain vampire of her intentions and current whereabouts.

Making the short journey over to the home of the Salvatore brothers, Klaus arrived quickly and did not bother to knock; instead, barging through the door of the Boarding house and immediately seeking out the oldest brother.

"Damon! Where are you?!" Klaus shouted.

Damon had heard Klaus arrive at his home even before the hybrid had began shouting his name, and had let out a groan; knowing exactly why Klaus was there. Allie had turned up on his doorstep with Elena days before, in tears, and had revealed everything that had happened; leaving Damon in shock as he realised that he had spent the night with the original doppelganger, and furious when he found out that Klaus had been violent towards Allie. However, Allie's sadness had not lasted long when Stefan had informed her about the true significance of blood-sharing between vampires and explained just why it was Klaus was upset. She had not been slow to punch Damon forcefully in the face; causing him to bleed profusely and apologise incessantly once the bleeding had stopped and he could speak without having to spit out blood. It was a day later when Allie finally spoke to Damon and apologised for harming him. Damon had spent that day trying to comfort her as best he could and convince her that she deserved someone better than Klaus. At first, Allie had disagreed; arguing that she had betrayed him in one of the worst ways possible even if she had not known so at the time, and she could understood why he had acted towards her in the way she did. Damon had just shook his head. He couldn't believe that Allie was defending her husband when he so easily could have harmed her and her unborn child.

Allie had taken the advice of Damon, Stefan, and Elena into account but had made the decision to return to her husband; much to the disappointment of her friends and sister. They had tried to reason with her but she had been adamant that she would try to work things out with Klaus. She was his wife and she was having his child. Their situation was more complicated than those close to her realised, she argued; defending her choice and claiming that she would find a way to deal with Tatia. Reluctantly, Damon had let her leave the Boarding house the night before, not expecting to see her again for a while. Indeed, he had not seen her since the night before. However, he had been shocked and upset when he received a phone call of Alaric just past midnight informing him that Allie had returned to the Gilbert House a few hours before only to hastily bag a pack and announce that she was leaving town. Jenna, Elena, and Alaric had tried in vain to persuade her to stay but to no joy. She was adamant in her decision; stating only that she did not know where she was going but that she would let them know she was safe once she arrived. Damon had been more than furious when he found out. No-one knew why she had suddenly left Mystic Falls or when, if ever, she would be returning. He had instantly dialled her number the moment Alaric had hung up and was relieved when she answered. Although she did not explain her reason for leaving, despite much pleading from Damon, she had told him in confidence where she was going on the condition that he tell no-one; not even Elena.

Walking through the parlour room and into the hallway, Damon found himself staring straight at Klaus and was momentarily caught off guard. The man standing before him was not the murderous, manipulative, evil hybrid who had terrorised himself and his friends in the past. Before him stood a man who looked forlorn; a man who looked as if he had lost everything worthwhile in his life and was desperate to get it back. Damon knew that look well. He had experienced once, years before, when he was heartbroken over Katherine; thinking he'd lost her forever in the tomb. Forcing away any sympathies he may have had for the man, Damon glared back at Klaus.

"What do you want, Klaus?"  
"Where is my wife?"  
"I don't know."  
"Funny, everyone seems to keep saying that today." Klaus sneered, not believing the vampire for one second.  
"Maybe because it's the truth."  
"I know you know something, Salvatore."  
"You're sadly mistaken, Klaus. I didn't even know she'd left town until it was too late to stop her."  
"I don't believe for a second that she wouldn't tell at least one of you where she was going."  
"Believe it, Klaus. The only thing I know is that against her better judgement, Allie went to go see you last night but then quickly got the hell out of this town. I don't know what you did, but you fucked up bad and now our girl is gone." Damon almost shouted; his voice filling with anger with each word that passed his lips.

Klaus froze in horror. He had not known Allie had come to see him the night before. Suddenly, her impulsive departure from Mystic Falls was beginning to make sense to him. Klaus hoped and prayed that he was mistaken; that it was just a coincidence; that Allie had left town for a few days to clear her head because of their argument.

Turning on his heel, Klaus stormed out of the house and to his car before Damon could say another word. Klaus had no idea what to do next. It seemed to him that Damon held no answers and Allie obviously did not want to speak to him. Rightfully so, he thought. Damon was right. Klaus had indeed royally fucked up.

* * *

Allie sighed and rubbed her tummy. It had been exactly a week since she had left Mystic Falls and she was missing everyone terribly. Yet, she knew she wasn't ready to go back. Going back meant that she would have to face Klaus and she wasn't prepared to do that. Her emotions were all over the place. She wasn't sure she would ever be ready to return home but she knew that eventually she would have to do so. After all, she was carrying Klaus's child.

The memory from the night she left town was seared in her mind. So much so, that every time she closed her eyes she could recall it perfectly.

**A week before…**

_"I don't care, Damon. I love him."_  
_"He hurt you."_  
_"I know! But I'm willing to forgive him for it. Don't you get it? If there's even the slightest chance that we can fix things, then I'm going to take it." _  
_"Allie, please." Elena begged her older sister; concerned for her safety._

_Allie let out a small sigh. She completely understood why everyone was so worried about her and she knew that if the roles were reversed and it was Elena in her place, she would do everything in her power to keep her safe. Yet, she wasn't willing to do as her sister asked. Elena did not understand. Klaus had changed her life. He had become her entire life and the mere thought of being without him made her want to die all over again. She had already gone through so much to be with the man she loved and wasn't ready to just give up now._

_"Elena, I love him. He may not be perfect but neither am I." _  
_"Please. Just listen to us…"_  
_"No." Allie stated with a gentle voice._

_She smiled at her younger sister; hugging her for just a few seconds before taking advantage of her supernatural speed and running from the room before she could be stopped._

_Allie drove in a hurry. She needed to see Klaus; to apologise to him for her actions and ask him to forgive her. She could honestly say that it would never happen again and she hoped that her apology and promise would be enough for him. It did not take her long to reach the Mikaelson's home and she parked her car before quietly entering the house._

_Her senses told her that very few people were home. She could vaguely hear light snoring coming from one of the bedrooms upstairs and so she made her way through the house. She did not call out for anyone and the soft material of her pumps barely made a sound of the oak flooring. The house was so still and quiet and that's when she heard it. The sound was so distinctive, she'd recognise it anywhere. Following the sound, Allie found herself standing outside her husband's drawing room. Normally, she would not have thought twice about entering but the sounds emanating from inside the room_ _prevented her from doing so._

_From inside the room she could hear the familiar panting that she associated with sex and knew that it was her husband making such noises. She could not hear any other moans but she could hear the rapid heartbeat of another person and smell their arousal; a scent so overpowering it made Allie want to gag. It was in that instant that she understood. She wished she was mistaken; that her mind was playing tricks on her and that Klaus was not, in fact, engaging in sex with Tatia._

_Suddenly, Allie couldn't stand to be in the house a second longer. As quick as a flash she was at her car, starting the engine and driving away. It took her only minutes to arrive at Jenna's house, where she had been staying the past two days, and rush up to the room she had been sleeping in. Less than five minutes later she had packed away the few clothes Rebekah had brought to her the night Klaus made her leave, plus a few extra essentials into a bag and was almost out the door when she was stopped by Alaric._

_"Allie, where are you going?" Alaric asked, noticing the bag she held in her hand. _  
_"I'm going away for a while."_  
_"Where? Why?"_  
_"I just need to leave, Ric."_  
_"Is this to do with Klaus? Stay, please. We can fix this whole thing."_  
_"I can't. Please. I need you to understand. I need to leave. I can't stay here." Allie pleaded with Alaric to understand; tears threatening to spill out. _  
_"Where will you go?"_  
_"I don't know yet."_  
_"Allie… please don't go._  
_"I'm sorry."_

_Turning away so she did not have to see the disappointment in Alaric's eyes, Allie left the house and bounded towards her car; throwing her bag onto the passenger and driving away with haste. She was half an hour out of town when the tears she had been trying so hard to hold back finally made an appearance. She was crying so heavily that she was forced to pull over and stop driving so she could gain her composure. A painful shriek escaped her mouth and for the first time in her life, she wished she had never met Klaus._

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?"

Allie opened her eyes and looked at her brother. She had never been so grateful for his existence as she was when she turned up on his door step a week before in the middle of night. He had welcomed her in immediately into the apartment he shared with two of his college friends and willingly gave up his bed for his pregnant sister, despite Allie protesting. Jeremy had been extremely concerned for her wellbeing but had accepted the story of his argument with Klaus and had promised not to tell anyone of her whereabouts.

"I'm fine, Jeremy."  
"Are you sure? Is there anything you need?"  
"Yes, I'm sure and no, I don't need anything but thank you." Allie smiled. She loved her brother dearly.  
"Me and the guys are going out to a party tonight if you feel like joining us."  
"No, thanks, Jeremy."  
"Okay. Will you be okay on your own?"  
"Yes. You don't need to worry about me."

Allie did not trust herself to go to a party with her brother and his college friends. She had managed to suppress her bloodlust only because Jeremy had adamantly declared that she could feed of him; stating that it was better than her accidentally killing an innocent person. Now, however, with her child growing away inside of her, her craving for blood was ever-increasing and she had refused to feed of Jeremy any longer; scared that she would hurt him or worse.

Jeremy and his friends left that night and for the first time since she had left Mystic Falls, Allie did not receive a single call or message from Klaus.

* * *

Two days had passed and Allie was beginning to go out of her mind. Her thirst was reaching unbearable levels and she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be forced to compel someone and drink from them. To Allie, though, that wasn't an option. Knowing there was no other choice left to her, Allie picked up her phone and dialled the only person she trusted enough to help her.

She heard the other person pick up the phone and speak her name. She fell silent for a moment before finding the courage to speak.

"I need your help." she stated. "I'm with Jeremy."  
"I'll be there as soon as I can." the other person replied.

Allie hung up the phone and took a series of deep breaths. Klaus was on his way.


	24. Chapter 24

**I love you all so much :) Your reviews are amazing! xxx**

* * *

Klaus drove at top speed. He gave no concern for other motorists or whether or not he was caught speeding; he just wanted to reach Allie in as short a time as possible. When he had received his wife's phone call, Klaus had been sat drinking away his sorrows with Kol, who had returned home days before. He had not expected to hear from her - convinced he had lost her forever- and so, was extremely surprised and glad when he heard her soft voice on the other end of the phone asking for his help. Klaus did not hesitate for a single second before jumping into his car and driving quickly away from his home and beginning his journey to reach Allie.

It was early evening when Klaus arrived in Denver and finally found the apartment block where Jeremy Gilbert lived. Taking a few seconds to prepare himself, Klaus attempted to conjure up the words he knew he would need once he came face to face with his wife. None came to him. Deciding to abandon this, Klaus took a deep breath and stepped out of the car; slamming the door shut behind him and looking up at the building in front of him. He had no clue as to which apartment Allie's brother resided in.

However, he did not need to find out as his attention was drawn to the door of the building as it opened and out stepped his wife. Klaus felt his breath catch in his throat for a second and then gulped in anticipation. He watched her walk towards him slowly, bag in hand, wearing nothing more than a simple outfit of black jeans, boot, and a midnight blue jumper despite the cold November weather. Her long, Chestnut brown hair hung straight but covered her features as she stared at the ground whilst walking. Klaus refocused his eyes and noticed a slight curving of her once completely flat tummy; it was so small a normal person would miss it entirely, but not Klaus.

Upon reaching Klaus, Allie lifted her head, tucking her hair behind her ears, and staring him straight in the eyes. She did not speak and neither did Klaus. Instead, they continued to silently gaze at one another; wishing the other would speak first. Allie had, had every intention of belittling her husband for his atrocious actions and breaking of his vow to be faithful upon seeing him, but the second her eyes met his, she was lost for words. The rational part of her mind was yelling at her to scream at him; to make him realise how badly he had hurt her and how there was no going back for them. Yet, the other half of her mind, the irrational part, was making her want nothing more than to embrace the beautiful man before her and declare her love for him. She was stuck in an internal battle in which she saw no resolution for.

Seeing the struggle playing out on his wife's face, Klaus cleared his throat and made the move to be the first to speak and break the awkward silence between himself and Allie.

"I'm so sorry, love."

Allie felt so numb she could not even stir up enough emotion to be angry at her husband. She had spent days being angry and day-dreaming about the ways she could make both Klaus and Tatia pay for their actions, but with the defeated face of her husband looking back at her, Allie just couldn't bring herself to be furious. She didn't want to make it worse for him.

Walking past Klaus, Allie opened the door to the passenger side of the car and dropped her bag on the floor before finally turning back to her husband.

"Take me home, Klaus." Allie stated; sitting herself door in the car and waiting patiently for Klaus to join her.

* * *

They were half way back to Mystic Falls, having already been driving for a few hours, when Allie finally spoke to Klaus again.

"Does anybody else know about what you did… with Tatia." Allie asked the man beside her; forcing herself to speak Tatia's name.

Klaus glanced at Allie but saw that she was still avoiding his gaze and so he turned his attention back to the road before answering her.

"No. It's only me and you who know." Klaus replied; his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were beginning to turn white.  
"Good."

Allie did not know what else to say in that moment. She was relieved that only she was aware of Klaus's indiscretion and so, she would not have to face the humiliation and looks of pity that would be directed towards her if anyone else did indeed know about it. A few more minutes passed before Allie directed another question to Klaus.

"Is she still there?"  
"Yes. Elijah is one again smitten with her."  
"And you're not?" Allie asked, turning her head to look at Klaus; the words leaving her mouth before her brain had finished processing the thought.

Screeching to a halt, Klaus stopped the car in the middle of the road; glad that they were the only vehicle travelling along it and stared lovingly at his wife. Taking her face in his hands, Klaus spoke clearly; hoping that she would hear the truth in his words.

"I do not love Tatia. I am in love with you."  
"Then why did you sleep with her?" Allie questioned; pushing his hands away from her face and watching him as he then proceeded to place his own face in his hands.  
"Because I'm an idiot, love. Because I was angry at you. Because I always fuck up."

From her position, Allie could see the tears beginning to well up in Klaus's eyes and she felt her heart break at the sight of her worn down, emotionally wrecked, defeated husband who had so obviously been torturing himself about his actions for days.

Tenderly placing her hands on his, see pulled them away so she could completely see his face and sighed. She had been so hurt by this man but she wanted him even more than she did before in spite of what he had done.

"I really fucked up this time, didn't I, dear?"

Resting her forehead on his, Allie placed one hand on either side of Klaus's face; a thin layer of stubble tickling her finger tips, and gently pressed her lips to his. The kiss was short, lasting only seconds, but it spoke volumes. That one kiss had given Klaus hope.

"I'll be better this time, I promise. I'll do everything I can to make it right again. Just don't leave me."

Pressing her lips to his once again, Allie sighed softly before answering him.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

* * *

Opening the door to the home she shared with her husband and his family, Allie stepped inside and was immediately greeted by Kol who flung himself at her and hugged her with great enthusiasm.

She had not expected such a warm welcome from Kol, who was refusing to let go despite Allie's pleas and warnings that he was crushing her.

"Don't you ever leave again!" Kol said; shocking Allie with the strength of his conviction and the look of genuine relief on his face that she had returned.  
"I'll try not to." Allie laughed quietly; finally able to push Kol off her.  
"I missed you. Nik was miserable without you."  
"I missed you too, Kol." Allie replied, truthfully.

Behind her, Allie heard Klaus place her bag on the floor and join her where she stood. It was approaching ten at night; the journey having been long, and it was dark. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit Allie, despite her body feeling as if it could go forever without sleep, and she politely excused herself.

She reached her room quickly and was overwhelmingly grateful for the softness of the bed as she lay herself down on it and kicked off her boots; letting them land of the floor with a loud thud. Closing her eyes, Allie wished for an end to the day.

It was some time later when Allie opened her eyes once more and saw the sleeping face of her husband on the pillow next to her. Even after all the time she had known him; after all the things he had done to hurt her recently, she couldn't help but be in awe of him. He truly was a beautiful specimen and it killed her inside to know that he had shared his body with Tatia.

Rolling away from him, Allie dragged herself from the comfort and warmth of the bed and realised she was still wearing her day-time clothes. Stripping herself of them, Allie grabbed a pair of white pyjama pants and top from the top draw of her dresser and shoved them on. Normally, she would have slept beside her husband in just her underwear but she did not feel ready to do that; the thought of doing so made her feel exposed.

Tiptoeing from the room so as not to wake the sleeping man in her bed, Allie slipped out of the room and walked quietly across the landing and to the stairs. Before reaching them, however, she found herself staring straight at a shirtless Elijah.

"I'm sorry, Allie. My behaviour was unforgivable."

Allie did not respond. Of all the things that had befallen her lately, Elijah's actions were, in fact, the most forgivable of the lot.

"It's okay, Elijah."  
"No, it is not. But I hope you can understand why I did what I did. Tatia is everything to me."

The anger she had failed to summon when first setting eyes on Klaus that day suddenly ignited within her. It enraged her to know that Tatia had successfully seduced her husband, her friend, her brother-in-law, and was still living in the same house as her.

"Tatia slept with Damon."

Allie turned away and returned to her room before she could see the look on Elijah's face; suspecting his reaction would be similar to the one she had just over a week ago. Sighing and feeling ashamed of her actions, Allie padded over to the bed and crawled in next to Klaus; pulling the covers close to her body and hoping sleep would come quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

**Last update for tonight :) Thank you all so much for your reviews, especially always. :D I love you all so much! xxx**

* * *

Elijah waited for Tatia to wake. He had spent the last few hours sitting silently in the corner of his room staring at the woman and contemplating what he should do. From below, he could hear the voices of his siblings as they each awoke and congregated downstairs.

It had surprised him when he met Allie last night; not knowing that she and his brother had reconciled. Elijah deeply regretted what he did and the consequences his actions had for his sister-in-law. He hoped that Allie would one day forgive him now that she and Klaus were together once more, but in that moment, he had more pressing concerns.

A quiet groan escaped Tatia lips and alerted Elijah to the fact that she was waking. How he was going to approach the subject, he did not know. He only knew that he had no choice but to ask her if Allie's accusation was true.

"Good morning, Elijah." Tatia smiled happily; stretching her limbs and taking advantage of the space in the bed.  
"Good morning, Tatia."  
"Is something wrong?" Tatia asked, sitting up in bed; noticing how Elijah made no move towards her and gift her with the morning kiss she had grown accustomed to over the previous weeks.  
"Did you sleep with Damon Salvatore?"

Tatia froze. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought Elijah would ask her such a thing. She knew Allie had not had chance to tell anyone of her illicit night with the oldest Salvatore brother and so, she wondered what had happened to make Elijah question her. Fixing her face so it portrayed complete innocence and ignorance, Tatia opened her mouth to speak.

"Of course not. What would ever make you think such an absurd thing?"  
"Allie said you had."  
"Niklaus's wife? She's back?"  
"Yes, she is. She came back last night."  
"Oh, how interesting."  
"Why would she say it if it weren't true?"  
"Elijah, you are responsible for nearly destroying her marriage to your brother. She hates me because she thinks I am in love with Niklaus. She wants to hurt us."

By now, Tatia had left the bed and was kneeling down in front of Elijah; her hands grasping his and her eyes pleading with him to believe her. Staring into Tatia's brown, doe eyes, Elijah wanted to believe her with every cell of his being; believe that she was telling the truth and that he was the only man she wanted. So he did.

Lifting Tatia up from the ground, Elijah sat her down gently on his lap and pulled her in close; his arms wrapping around her tightly and his lips seeking out hers. The second Elijah's lips made contact with her own, Tatia knew she was safe. He had believed every word she said. It bothered Tatia that Allie had returned to the house; foiling her plans of successfully claiming Klaus as her own yet again. Yet, despite Allie's return, Tatia wasn't too worried. She had managed to seduce Klaus once already. Doing it again shouldn't prove too tricky, she thought.

* * *

The hot water was heaven to Allie. The way it blasted down on her soft skin made her feel as if all her stress was being beaten away. She had awoken only minutes before and could hear the sounds of Kol and Rebekah talking to one another from the ground floor of the house. She could not, however, hear whether Elijah was awake or not. She wondered whether he would confront Tatia about Damon and ask her to leave and never come back. It was the very least the woman deserved for sleeping with her husband, Allie thought to herself.

A pair of arms wrapping around her waist alerted Allie to the fact that Klaus was awake and decided to join her in her morning shower. Klaus nuzzled his chin in the crook of Allie's neck and inhaled her sweet scent. He had missed her so much. Never ever would he let her go again. Tensing her body slightly at his touch, Allie spun herself around so she was facing him. The grin on his face told her that he was ecstatically happy to have her back.

"You can have the shower to yourself, Klaus. I'm all done." Allie stated, quickly exiting the shower before Klaus could stop her, and dripping water on the floor as she grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her body.

From the shower, Klaus watched her leave the bathroom and shut the door behind her so his view of her in their bedroom was blocked. Slamming his fist against the tiled shower wall, Klaus let out a groan. Of course, he hadn't expected Allie to forgive him in just a few hours but he hadn't for a second thought she would reject his touch. Klaus knew he was never going to forgive himself for what he did, but he didn't know how he would survive if his wife never forgave him. She meant more to him that she realised and he needed her more than he needed anything else in his life. He was aware that he needed to be patient and that in time, Allie would forgive him, but a part of him doubted she ever would; that his efforts would all be in vain.

Upon finishing his own shower, one in which he had taken much more time than he actually needed in order to give his wife some space, Klaus wrapped his lower half in a towel and entered his bedroom. In the corner, sat at her dressing table, Klaus could see Allie. Dressed in a long black, silk robe and now with dry hair that shone like gloss, Klaus admired his wife from where he stood and let himself smile a little. However, his smile quickly faded when he heard the quiet sobs radiating from her.

Closing the space between them in a matter of seconds, Klaus lifted his wife to her feet and enveloped her in a tight hug; one hand holding her close to his body whilst the other stroked her hair. Her quiet sobs turned into painful cries and Klaus could feel her tears soaking his shoulder as he continued to hold her. He did not need to ask her why she was crying, he already knew the answer and it shamed him that he was responsible for the anguish he was witnessing.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into Allie's ear. "I am so, so sorry."

He would continuously repeat those words for minutes on end until Allie's cries died down and then disappeared altogether. Even when she had fallen silent, Klaus did not let go of her and was pleased when Allie did not try to move away from him.

* * *

Knocking on the door of her childhood home, Allie was overjoyed when she saw her sister answer the door. Flinging themselves into each other's arms, the two women hugged each other with great force and beamed with happiness. Elena had not known where her older sister was and had been extremely worried about her during her absence from Mystic Falls. To see her standing in front of her made her feel happier than she had in weeks.

"Allie! Where have you been? Are you okay?" Elena questioned, leading her sister into the house and towards the sofa.

From the kitchen, Jenna and Alaric entered with their young son, hearing the commotion, and were surprised and delighted upon seeing Allie standing before them. Looking at each of her family members, Allie was glad to be back in Mystic Falls. She was surrounded by people who loved and cared for her; she couldn't ask for any more than that. Suddenly, she felt guilty for causing them stress and worry with her disappearance and non-communication.

"I'm really sorry. I should have told you where I was."  
"Where were you?" Alaric asked.  
"I went to stay with Jeremy."  
"What?! We asked Jeremy and he said he hadn't seen you!" Elena almost shouted.  
"I made him promise not tell anyone. I really am sorry. I just… I didn't want Klaus to know where I was."  
"Are you going to tell us what happened?"  
"I can't, Elena. It's… complicated and frankly, I don't want to talk about it. I asked him to bring me home and he did. We're working through it."  
"I'm just so glad you're home, honey." Jenna said, hugging Allie tightly before letting her go. "Elena, help me fix some lunch for us all."

The two women left the room and Allie was left standing with Alaric.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Following the example of Jenna and Elena, Alaric pulled Allie in for a hug; grateful and relieved that she had returned home, but not worrying about her any less. Alaric could see that there was something eating away at his niece and it concerned him deeply.

"Don't be stupid. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
"Yes, I do. I shouldn't have left like that."  
"You needed space. I get that more than you think I do."  
"I shouldn't have left. I'm sorry."  
"Stop apologising."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation and Alaric let his niece go so he could answer the door. Barging past Alaric, Damon entered the house and immediately sought out Allie. Throwing himself at the woman, Damon wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close.

"Where the hell have you been?"  
"Damon…"  
"I've been going out of my mind with worry."  
"Damon…"  
"Don't you ever leave again, Gilbert."

Allie couldn't resist smiling. She found it incredibly sweet that Damon had been so worried and had obviously missed her very much. She hadn't realised until that moment that she had missed him too, and she was beginning to realise that Damon could easily be considered her best friend.

"I won't, I promise." Allie replied, hugging Damon back.

* * *

"Hey, Elena. Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course."

Allie was about to leave. She had spent the entire day with her family and Damon and it was beginning to get dark, but she had cornered Elena in the kitchen before leaving.

"Is there anything you'd never forgive Stefan for?"  
"Why are you asking me that?" Elena stared at her sister, confused by the older girl's strange question.  
"It doesn't matter." Allie said, shaking her head and leaving the room.

Allie left the house with Damon by her side. It was dark and since she had decided to leave her car with Jeremy in Denver, surmising that he needed it more than she did, she was glad of the company as she walked through town.

"So, what did he do?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Well, you were all ready to go back and play happy families with Klaus but then you left town. So, I ask you, what did he do?"

Allie took a deep breath. She had not told anyone of what Klaus had done to hurt her so badly and make her leave Mystic Falls, but something in her made it so she didn't feel like she could lie to Damon. He had, after all, been looking out for her for months.

"He slept with Tatia."  
"He did what?!" Damon screamed, furious. "That cheating bastard!"  
"Calm down, Damon."  
"How could he do that to you?! I'll kill him!"  
"Damon, stop. You slept with Tatia too."  
"I'm not your husband! And if I were, I never would have done that. I wouldn't even so much as looked at another woman if I had you."

In those last words, Allie was reminded of Damon's true feelings for her and she believed every word he said to her. She knew Damon would never stray from her. Looking at him, she could in his face how angry he was but she could also see how much he really loved her.

"Please, don't tell anyone, Damon. I'm begging you."  
"Fine."  
"Thank you."  
"Why are you still with him?"  
"I love him."  
"You know, if you'd have chosen me, I wouldn't have hurt you."  
"I know, Damon."

Eventually going their separate ways, Allie had taken only a few steps before she heard Damon call out her name. Turning around to face him, Allie saw Damon walk quickly towards her; stopping just a few inches in front of her and placing a hand on either side of her face.

"Damon…"  
"I know it's not right. I know that you're married and I shouldn't want you but I do. Being friends isn't enough for me but I'm willing to be just that, for you. I just need to do this, just once; just to be sure there really isn't a chance for us."  
"Damon…"

Before Allie could say another word, Damon's lips were on hers. His kiss was sweet and loving, yet short. Allie did not kiss him back even though a small part of her wanted to. Pulling her mouth away from Damon's, Allie watched him gaze at her lustfully before walking away and leaving her standing silently all alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**okay, you guys are seriously amazing! I woke up this morning to the most amazing reviews :D I love you all xxx**

* * *

Grazing her fingertips lightly over her lips, Allie let out a sigh. It had been two weeks since Damon had kissed her. Since her return to Mystic Falls, Allie had not allowed Klaus to kiss her on the lips even once. She couldn't bare the thought that his lips had touched Tatia's. Granted, Damon also had kissed Tatia, but Damon did not belong to Allie. She still spent every night sleeping beside her husband but during her days, she spent as much time as possible out of the house and away from him. She knew he was sorry for what he had done and he was trying hard to prove himself to her; showering her with gifts and romantic dinners, but it wasn't enough.

Every time she saw Tatia on the arm of Elijah, prancing around her home as if she had a right to be there, Allie was reminded of Klaus's treachery. It angered her that Elijah had chosen to believe Tatia's lies and was no longer on speaking terms with her. The atmosphere within the Mikaelson home was becoming unbearably tense; so much so, that Allie dreaded returning home at the end of each day.

Sat in the waiting room, Allie tried to force her mind to focus. There was only a week left of November and she had already entered into her fourteenth week of pregnancy. She had missed her scan for two weeks previously due to being in Denver and had, had to reschedule. Klaus had struggled to hide his excitement and Allie had relented when he begged her to allow him to accompany her to the scan; arguing that although he had done wrong to her, it wasn't fair for him to miss out on an experience involving the child they had created together.

It occurred to Allie that nearly three months had passed since finding out she was expecting her baby, and it scared her how much things had changed in such a short space of time. Just months before she had been happily married to the man she loved and was planning on spending eternity with him. Now, as she looked over at Klaus sitting in the chair next to her, Allie could not be certain she wanted to be with him anymore. She loved him, more than she was willing to admit, but she couldn't help but think that she deserved better.

Hearing her name being called, Allie made her way to the room she was told to report to, followed by her husband, and knocked before entering. Fixing a smile to her face, Allie said her hellos to the doctor and went through her routine checks, hoping the appointment would be over as soon as possible. Doing as instructed, Allie lay herself down on the examination table and lifted up her shirt. Her tummy had begun to round a little but was not noticeable enough to cause comment from anyone she knew.

A minute later, Allie and Klaus were staring at the screen as the doctor pointed out their baby. Allie was amazed. Her baby looked like a baby and she could make out its features. Emotions swept over her as the doctor allowed them to hear the baby's heartbeat, beating out strong and fast, and Allie forgot about being angry with Klaus and clasped his hand. Klaus's fingers entwined themselves around Allie's and he lifted her hand up to kiss it. He may have failed as a husband, he thought, but he would not allow himself to fail as a father.

Eventually leaving the hospital, Allie clambered into the car next to Klaus and spent the journey home staring out of the window in silence until Klaus spoke.

"Thank you."  
"For what?" Allie asked, still looking out of the car window.  
"For giving me another chance."

Klaus could tell that his wife was struggling. She was struggling to hold back tears every day; struggling to forgive him; struggling to act as if nothing had gone wrong between them for the sake of others, and he appreciated the effort she was making even though he knew he did not deserve it.

Allie continued to remain silent. She loved her husband dearly but since leaving the husband, she was beginning to think that a major part of her reason for trying to forgive him was connected to the child growing inside of her. She did not want to do it all on her own.

* * *

Another week passed and December announced its arrival in Mystic Falls with a light snow shower. Allie was lying in bed, enjoying the warmth of the covers and the knowledge that there would be zero chance of her seeing Tatia that day since she and Elijah had left town for the weekend.

Feeling happy for the first time in weeks, Allie threw back the covers, feeling the cold air hit her body, and made her way downstairs and to the kitchen where she could hear Klaus and Kol chatting with one another.

Klaus looked up from his brother when he heard his wife enter the room and was pleasantly shocked when he saw her smiling. It had been so long since he'd seen her smile, he'd almost forgotten how radiant she looked when she did so.

"Good morning, love."  
"Good morning, Klaus." Allie replied, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Klaus felt like he might keel over with shock. He didn't know what had gotten into Allie or why she was suddenly acting as if the past month hadn't happened, but he wasn't about to question it; he was just glad she was happy for once.

"Don't mind me, I guess my invisibility cloak does work after all." Kol chimed.

Allie rolled her eyes dramatically and smiled at her brother-in-law.

"How rude of me. Good morning, Kol."  
"That's better. Good morning, dear sister." Kol smirked. "Hey, you're starting to show!" Kol shouted happily, pointing to the slight roundness of Allie's tummy in her vest top.  
"That's what happens when you're pregnant. You get bigger because the baby grows. Clearly, you never left the baby stage." Allie said, sticking out her tongue.  
"You hurt me, woman." Kol replied, dramatically, before leaving the room.

Klaus laughed at the interaction between Allie and Kol, but fell silent when Kol left the room and his wife turned to look at him. He expected her happy façade to drop but it did not. Instead, he was gifted with a smile and a kiss on the lips once more.

"Why are you so happy this morning, love?"  
"I just woke up happy." Allie answered, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck. "Plus, Tatia and Elijah aren't here."

Klaus grimaced at the sound of Tatia's name. He still felt extremely ashamed of himself. He had told his older brother of numerous occasions to remove Tatia from their home but Elijah had refused to do so. Allie did not miss the look on Klaus's face and sighed.

"Klaus, stop feeling sorry for yourself. If you want me to forgive you, I can't stay mad at you forever and you can't question me for being happy. I would prefer to snap that slut's pretty little neck but knowing my luck, she'll come back as a vampire, and Elijah refuses to believe me about Damon."  
"There is a way to get him to believe you about Tatia."  
"No." Allie stated; knowing exactly what her husband meant.  
"He knows I would have no reason to lie."  
"I said no, Klaus. I will find a way to deal with Tatia on my own. We are not telling anybody about you and her."  
"But, love…"  
"No! You have done enough already, Klaus. I will not have people looking at me with pity as well."

By now, Allie had moved away from her husband and quickly felt her good mood disappearing. She wanted desperately to get things back to the way they were with Klaus before his indiscretion with Tatia, but it was proving to be harder than she had anticipated and she was beginning to wonder whether she had enough strength to fight to save her marriage.

* * *

Pulling on a red woolen dress and black tights, Allie grabbed her boots and slipped them on over her feet. It did not take her long to get ready and within minutes she had left the house and found herself walking to the Salvatore Boarding House. Walking through the snow covered streets, Allie hugged her coat closer to her body and admired the Christmas preparations the town was currently in the middle of.

It took her only a few minutes more to reach the home of Damon and Stefan Salvatore and out of habit, she did not knock before entering. The aroma of tomatoes and garlic filled the air and Allie suddenly realised she was starving. Calling out, Allie wondered through the ground floor of the house and was already in the parlour room when she spotted Stefan entering from the kitchen door at the back of the room.

"Allie? Hey, what are you doing here?" Stefan asked, smiling.  
"Hey, Stefan. I just thought I'd pop in for a little while, if that's okay?"  
"Of course."  
"Are you cooking?"  
"Yeah. I'm making lunch for Elena but I'm running behind. Damon refused to help."  
"Typical Damon." Allie laughed.  
"Hey, that's no way to speak about me." Damon said, teasingly.

Allie spun around to see Damon standing behind her, bourbon in hand, and grinning widely.

"Maybe you should have helped your brother, then, instead of being a selfish ass." Allie replied with a smirk.  
"Your words wound me, Gilbert."  
"Not as much as my fist will if you don't get in that kitchen and help Stefan."  
"Are you going to make me?" Damon asked.

By now, Damon's face was only centimeters away from Allie's and they found themselves engaged in a staring contest with one another.

"Urgh, forget it. Stefan, you go get Elena, I'll finish cooking."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, now go. I'll be done by the time you get back, I promise." Allie smiled, seeing the relief wash over Stefan's face.  
"Thank you. I owe you one."

Within minutes, Stefan had left and Allie was alone in the kitchen finishing up the pasta meal Stefan had lovingly prepared for her younger sister.

"Sexy and knows how to cook. You're my kind of woman."  
"Don't forget married." Allie fired back, smirking back at her best friend as he entered the room and stood next to her.  
"Technicalities." Damon shrugged.

Allie rolled her eyes a little. Although she knew the serious truths behind Damon's flirty comments, she couldn't resist smiling and flirting back. It felt good to smile again and Damon had a way of making her feel at ease.

They continued to cook whilst talking with one another, until Damon stole the knife from Allie's hand that she had been using to chop mushrooms with. Resting one hand on her hip, Allie stretched the other open in front of her, expectantly.

"Give it back, Damon."  
"No."  
"Damon, give it to me."  
"No. You want it, come and get it." Damon asked with challenge in his voice; walking slowly backwards across the room.  
"Don't make me hurt you."  
"I'd like to see you try."

Turning away a second, Allie let out a sigh before using her vampire speed to be upon Damon within a second. Unfortunately, Damon had been anticipating her move and being older, and thus, faster and stronger than she was, he had Allie pinned up against the wall. Smirking triumphantly, Damon couldn't resist gloating.

"Is that the best you've got?"  
"Let go of my arms and I'll show you how good I can be."  
"Don't tease me, Allie."

Something in Allie's voice told Damon that they're playful game had become serious and he searched her face for a clue as to what had changed. Damon watched Allie bite her lower lip and he couldn't stop himself from licking his own lips and remembering how good it felt when he kissed her.

"I'd never tease you, Damon."  
"Yes, you would and I'd let you." Damon answered back before crashing his lips against Allie's.

Releasing her arms, Damon let his hands fall down to Allie's waist and was surprised when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in closer; her lips moving over his with the same level of passion he was expelling from his own. Things between them were escalating and heating up quickly; so quickly that before Damon knew what he was doing, he had lifted Allie up and nuzzled his body between her legs; her thighs wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Damon…" Allie moaned out as Damon's sucked gently on the skin on her collarbone.

The mention of his name broke the spell his was under and Damon released Allie; watching her stand to her full height but with her back still against the wall. Stroking her face, Damon cursed himself inwardly for taking the moral high ground.

"We can't do this, Allie. You don't want me."  
"Damon, I…"  
"Don't worry, this will be our secret. You have no reason to feel guilty. This was my fault. I should have stopped you."

Staring at Damon with an open mouth, Allie finally gathered her senses and quickly ran out of the room, through the parlour room and out of the house. Damon looked on as she left but did not make any attempt to stop her. He wanted Allie but he wanted her to want him because she truly wanted him; not because she was confused and worried about her marriage to Klaus. After his experiences with Katherine and Elena, Damon knew he deserved better than that.


	27. Chapter 27

**important! Pretty soon we will be finding out the sex of Klaus and Allie's baby and I have decided to leave it up to you lovely readers :) There should be a poll on my profile so please vote :) **

* * *

Allie ran home. She did not stop even when she bumped into people walking on the street or when she received looks of confusion from them. She just needed to be home. She had made a huge mistake.

She hadn't meant to kiss Damon. She didn't love Damon, she loved Klaus. It had taken making her mistake to realise that no matter difficult things were between them at the moment, she wanted Klaus. All she had done was kiss Damon. Although, she couldn't deny that if Damon hadn't stopped her, she wouldn't have gone further. However, knowing the guilt she felt from just one kiss, she could now understand how her husband was feeling from his one time with Tatia.

Bursting through the door to her home, Allie called out to Klaus and found him standing in the doorway to the parlour room, looking mildly bewildered.

"Yes, love?"

Flinging herself at her husband, Allie pressed her lips forcefully to his and felt him instantly react to her advances. She trailed her tongue along his lower lip and felt him open up to her. Their kiss, just a second earlier, was sweet. Now, however, it had turned heated and Allie no longer cared that Klaus had betrayed her with Tatia. He was there, fighting for her; fighting to keep her with him, and she couldn't ask him for anything more than that. She would just have to trust that he would never hurt her again.

"Take me to bed, Klaus." Allie pleaded with her husband.

Klaus had no idea as to what had caused this sudden change in his wife, especially since her coldness to him before she left just hours before, but he wasn't in the mood to give it any more thought. He wanted to ravish his wife.

Picking her up bridal style, Klaus crashed his lips to Allie's as he sped them to their room and placed her gently down on the bed; their kiss still intact. Lying on top of her, Klaus shifted his weight to ensure that he did not press too hard on Allie's tummy and let his hands creep under her dress and hook over the band of her tights. Removing the item of clothing quickly, Klaus made swift work of ridding Allie of the rest of her clothing until she was lying naked beneath him.

"You are seriously overdressed." Allie muttered; tearing Klaus's shirt into pieces in her haste to take it off.

Klaus was not able to suppress a smirk as Allie fumbled with the belt and zipper on his jeans and forcefully pulled them down, so Klaus could kick them off his body. This was the woman he wanted; this was the woman he fell in love with; the woman who could not get enough of his touch. There would never be any of woman who could ever compare to his stunning wife.

Feeling Klaus's bare erection pressing hard into her thigh, Allie let out a small groan. She could not remember the last time she had wanted Klaus so badly and she regretted pushing him away for so long, even though it had been entirely his own fault. Pulling her mouth away from his, Allie trailed kisses down the side of Klaus's neck as he wrapped his arms around her lower back and arched her body up closer to her so nearly every inch of their skin was touching.

To Allie, it felt like every nerve-ending in her body was ablaze with desire and from the loud moans she was eliciting from the man above her, she knew that he too, was full to the brim with want and need.

"Allie…" Klaus managed to beg.

He needed to be inside of her; to feel the joyful experience of being joined with her in the most intimate way possible. Normally, he would not have begged or even asked; he just would have entered her but he did not feel like he had the right to just take her anymore.

Allie heard the pleading tone to his voice and wondered why he did not just take control like he always did; the way she had always enjoyed it.

"Love… please…" Klaus moaned out.

His arousal had now reached a painful level and he was sure he would burst soon if he could not pleasure like he wanted. Beneath him, he could feel Allie writhe about and rake her hand down his bare chest.

Detaching her mouth from his neck, Allie stared into her husband's eyes - now black with lust - and told him clearly that she was his to do with what he wished. Taking it as permission, Klaus slowly pushed himself into Allie, surprised at how ready she was for him, and let out a loud groan of relief mixed with appreciation.

Using long, slow strokes, Klaus lovingly pleasured his wife; watching her body react to his; the enjoyment that filled her face as she gripped onto him and repeatedly called out his name in a series of breathless pants. It took only a few more thrusts for Allie to fall apart beneath Klaus; shouting his name at the top of her lungs and smiling with happiness as she felt him come deep inside of her seconds later.

Panting heavily, Klaus fell onto the bed next to Allie and smiled as he looked over at his still breathless wife. Allie turned to look back at Klaus and gifted him with a smile that matched his. Rolling over on to his side so she could face him, she cupped his face in one of her hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you." She whispered.

* * *

"I love her, Ric."  
"I know you do, Damon." Alaric replied, taking a sip of the bourbon had given to him minutes earlier when he entered the parlour room of the Boarding House.  
"Everything's so messed up. I shouldn't have kissed her."  
"No, you shouldn't have. She's married, Damon. What were you thinking?"

Damon sighed and closed his eyes for a second; trying to come up with an answer that would satisfy his best friend and himself.

"I was thinking that for once, just once, I might actually get the girl but my stupid morality got in the way yet again."  
"It's not stupid, Damon. It's what makes you a good man… even if you are a dick." Alaric grinned.  
"I hate being a good guy."  
"No, you don't. If you weren't a good guy, Allie wouldn't care for you so much."  
"That's the problem, Ric! She cares for me but she doesn't love me."  
"If she didn't feel something for you, she wouldn't have kissed you back. You know what Allie's like; she doesn't do things she doesn't want to do."

Groaning loudly, Damon gulped down the rest of his bourbon and rested his head in his hands.

"What the hell do I do now?"  
"How the hell should I know? Listen, Damon, you know I'd rather see Allie with you than with Klaus, but she is married and she's going to have Klaus's baby. Do you really want to be the guy that breaks up a family?"  
"No… but I want her, Ric. I want all of her, even if it means bringing up Klaus's kid too."

Alaric stared at his friend for a moment, astonished, before smirking.

"Well, who'd have thought it? Damon Salvatore, willing to sign up to fatherhood."  
"Shut up, Ric."

From the bottom of the stairs, Elena listened in on the conversation between Alaric and Damon and frowned. She had done her own share of leading Damon on in the past and she was ashamed of her actions. However, she knew that Damon deserved to be with someone who would love him unconditionally. Elena knew her sister, deep down, felt at least a spark of love for Damon even if she did not know it herself, and she too silently agreed with Alaric that Allie would be better off with Damon. Yet, Elena also knew that Damon deserved better than her sister.


	28. Chapter 28

**Three Chapters :D I'm just too good to you all :p Here's a nice long chapter for you. Don't forget to review :) xxx**

* * *

Startled, Allie woke and sat bolt up in bed. Why she had woken suddenly, she did not know, and she found it frustrating that her body had woken her in the middle of the night. Turning her head so she could seek comfort from her husband, she found the space beside her empty and wondered where Klaus had gone.

Creeping out of the bedroom, Allie quietly padded down the hallway and down the stairs; hearing Klaus's voice grow stronger the nearer she got to it. He was speaking rather loudly and he sounded annoyed. Allie frowned. What could have her husband up in the middle of the night shouting?

"I know you want me, Niklaus." Tatia purred, stroking his cheek.

Ripping Tatia's hand away from him, Klaus looked disgustedly at the woman in front of him. He was trying to figure of whether she had turned into a completely different woman from the one he remembered, or whether she had always been so manipulative and he had been blinded by his love for her all those years ago.

"You are sorely mistaken, Tatia, if you think I would want you."  
"You weren't quite so… rejecting of me when your wife was away."  
"That was a mistake. One that I will spend the rest of my life regretting."  
"Don't be like this, Niklaus." Tatia said, running one finger down Klaus's bare chest. "I could make you very happy."  
"My wife makes me happy. Now I suggest you return to Elijah. He may have believed your story about Damon, but trust me, he will not believe any lies you manage to come up with about me."

Tatia stared at Klaus with wide eyes; trying to process his threat.

"You would not tell Elijah. He would tell Allie."  
"Allie already knows." Klaus said; smirking at the shocked and disappointed expression on Tatia's face.  
"You betray her in the worst way imaginable and still, she chooses to remain with you. How… noble of her." Tatia spat out.

Having heard enough, Allie opened the door to the parlour room loudly and watched as Klaus smiled triumphantly and Tatia gulped upon seeing her.

"Is everything okay, sweetheart?" Klaus asked, walking towards his wife and taking her hand in his.  
"Everything's fine." Allie answered; kissing Klaus lovingly on the lips before leading him out of the room and back towards the stairs. "Good night, Tatia!" Allie shouted back towards the room, smiling to herself.

Curling herself into Klaus's arms once they were safely back in bed, Allie sighed happily with satisfaction; knowing that Tatia was probably highly annoyed at Klaus's rejection and happy in the knowledge that her husband had began to prove to her that she could trust him again.

* * *

Having began week sixteen of her pregnancy, Allie noticed the way in which her stomach had swollen a little more. It was still small enough that it could easily be passed off as having one too many cakes in one go, but she was growing every day and she knew that before long, her baby bump would bloom.

Two days had passed since the parlour room incident involving Tatia and Allie was proud that she had so far managed to keep herself calm and not maim the woman, like she so desperately wanted to do.

Rubbing her tummy, Allie began to worry. Something didn't feel right. Inside of her she could feel a light fluttering. She was almost close to tears, concerned that something had gone horribly wrong with her child, when she felt a strong kick and realised that her baby was just letting her know that they were alive and well.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked Allie; seeing that her friend was about to cry but had a massive grin on her face.  
"I'm fine, Rebekah. Actually, I'm great. The baby's kicking." Allie beamed.  
"What?! Oh my god! I want to feel!"

Rebekah jumped up from her seat and gently placed her hand on Allie's tummy; waiting patiently and expectantly for the kick. The moment she felt it, Rebekah felt like she too, could cry with happiness. The baby Allie was carrying was a miracle and suddenly, despite the numerous doctor's appointments and scans, it finally felt real. There was going to be a baby Mikaelson.

Klaus and Kol walked into the kitchen to find Allie and Rebekah standing close together with grins wider than those found on a Cheshire cat. The two men stood and watched the women as they spoke excitedly to one another.

"That's amazing. A thousand years and I've never felt anything like it." Rebekah stated; filled with awe. "I can't wait to be an auntie!"  
"What's going on?" Kol asked.

Lifting her head up, Allie turned her attention to Kol and continued to grin wildly.

"The baby's kicking!"  
"No way!" Kol shouted, practically running over to where Allie and Rebekah and shoving Rebekah out of the way.  
"Kol! Don't be such an ass!" Rebekah seethed; annoyed that Kol have pushed her away.

Placing both of his hands on Allie's tummy, Kol waited patiently to feel the baby kick but frowned when no feeling came.

"He's not kicking. I don't think he likes me."  
"Ha! That serves you right. Even the baby knows how much of a dick you are, Kol." Rebekah chimed; feeling smug.  
"I'm going to be pregnant for a while yet, Kol. You can feel it next time. Besides, I think Klaus might want to feel."  
"Fine." Kol pouted, moving away to make room for Klaus. "But I get first dibs the next time he kicks."  
"She!" Rebekah shouted from the corner of the room where she was now making tea.  
"He!"  
"She!"

Rolling their eyes, Allie and Klaus ignored the bickering of the two vampires and concentrated on each other. Taking her in his arms, Klaus tenderly kissed Allie's forehead and smiled at her.

"Would you be offended if I daggered them?" Klaus asked, half serious.  
"Yes. I love Rebekah and Kol… well, he's Kol." Allie said, laughing.

She loved Rebekah and Kol dearly and would be sad if anything were ever to happen to them. She knew her husband was not really serious about daggering his siblings but she wanted to make it clear to him that it would never be an option; despite his past record of doing just that.

"I heard that!" Kol shouted from the corner where he was still engaged with Rebekah in an argument about the baby's gender.

Shaking her head with laughter, Allie went to kiss Klaus but was stopped when she felt the baby begin to kick away inside of her again.

"The baby…"

Grabbing Klaus's hand, Allie placed it on her tummy, over the spot where the baby was kicking and watched as Klaus's face lit up in amazement.

Klaus did not know what the say, or think, or feel. Beneath his fingertips he could feel his child kicking away inside his wife's womb, and Klaus could swear his heart had trebled in size with love and pride. He could not believe how close he had been to losing everything before him and for the millionth time since Allie returned to him, Klaus thanked the heavens for blessing him.

"I want to feel." Kol stated, having heard Allie and Klaus's conversation and moving forward to take Klaus's place.  
"Put even one finger on my wife's tummy right now and I will break your arm."  
"Jesus, so touchy. It's not fair, everyone gets to feel but me. I'm so bullied in this house!"  
"Oh, shut up, Kol. Let the man feel his baby kicking." Rebekah shouted.

Gazing adoringly at Allie, Klaus sigh with contentment and felt his child kick furiously against his open hand.

"Well, the baby certainly knows who you are." Allie smirked.  
"Good."

Klaus couldn't think of anything more to say. He was too lost for words.

* * *

A few days later, Allie was rudely woken during the night by her husband shaking her. It was two weeks until Christmas and Allie had spent the day with Rebekah buying gifts for her family and friends.

Rubbing her eyes in a bid to help her wake up properly, Allie looked up groggily into the eyes of her husband and saw him grinning almost manically.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Allie asked, seeing that Klaus was fully dressed including shoes and jacket.  
"Get up, love." Klaus said, pulling Allie out of bed and lifting her to her feet.

Handing her some shoes, a coat, a scarf, and a hat, Klaus instructed her to put them on and said no more; ignoring the questions and quizzical looks his wife was directing towards him. Allie glanced at the clock on the bed side table, noting that it was past two in the morning, and groaned.

Leading her out of the room and down the stairs, Klaus walked Allie through the house and towards the back to the patio doors that led out to the impressive garden. Opening the door widely, Klaus dragged Allie outside and saw her face light up with glee. The entire garden was submerged in snow and white flakes continued to fall from the dark night sky.

"I know how much you like snow." Klaus whispered into Allie's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder; his hands protectively clasped over her small bump.  
"It's beautiful."

Feeling spontaneous, Allie took advantage of her vampire powers and sped away from Klaus; hitting him square in the chest with a snowball before he had even realised what was happening. Looking at him standing there, mouth wide open in surprise, Allie found it difficult not to laugh at the sight of him. Her laughter was cut short, however, as Klaus threw his own snowball back at her, hitting her directly on her legs.

"I surrender." Allie choked out; laughing so hard her sides had begin to hurt.

Klaus had proven that he was superior at snow ball fighting and Allie knew when to give up.

"Wise choice, love." Klaus said, speeding over to his snow-covered wife and marvelling at how magnificent she looked.  
"You're such a brute, picking on your pregnant wife." Allie mock argued, sticking her tongue out at her husband.  
"How shameful of me."  
"You should be ashamed."  
"Oh, I am. Very much." Klaus smirked.

Sweeping her off her feet and causing a yelp to escape her mouth, Klaus carried his pregnant wife back inside and to their bed.

* * *

Standing alone in the kitchen, Allie poured herself a cup of tea and inhaled its heavenly before taking a small sip and appreciating the warmth that spread through her insides.

"Well, you've certainly grown." Tatia spoke with venom in her voice as she eyed Allie.  
"What do you want, Tatia?"  
"Nothing. What I want you cannot give to me."  
"Do you ever get tired of being a manipulative bitch?" Allie asked sweetly, knowing that Klaus and Elijah were in the other room.  
"I only want what is rightfully mine."  
"My husband is not yours to want, Tatia."  
"He loved me first."  
"I don't care."

Taking her cup, Allie walked past Tatia and was about to leave the room when her rival spoke once more.

"You know, Niklaus had no trouble keeping his hands off me the moment you were gone."

Trying to remain calm, Allie held back against her urge to cause tremendous harm to Tatia and replied to the woman through gritted teeth.

"That was a mistake. It's funny, all the men in your life seem to want me."  
"Tatia, how about you shut that mouth of yours before I shut it for you."  
"He tried so hard not to moan when he was inside of me but he failed. He enjoyed being with me."

Letting her cup crash to the floor, Allie saw red and pinned Tatia by the neck against the wall. Tatia's nails scratched at Allie's hands in a bid to force her to release her but Allie had no such intentions. She regretted not killing Tatia months before when she first had the chance. If she had, none of the terrible stuff of the past months would have occurred.

Gaining a sense of satisfaction as she watched Tatia's face turn blue and her heartbeat begin to slow, Allie was prepared for Tatia to die but found herself being pulled away from the young woman by Elijah's strong arms.

"What the hell?!" Allie heard Klaus shout before he took her from Elijah's arms.  
"Tatia, are you okay?" Elijah asked, concerned for her safety. "How dare you, Allie!"  
"Do not raise your voice to my wife, Elijah!"  
"She could have killed her!"  
"She deserved it!" Allie screamed, struggling against Klaus's grip. "Acting all sweet and innocent when you're around, Elijah, but the moment you're gone… Oh, she couldn't wait to brag about sleeping with my husband!"

Elijah, still holding Tatia up, stood with a dumbfounded look upon his face. From the rage in Allie's eyes and voice, he knew she would have no reason to lie about such a thing but Elijah did not want to believe her.

"Tatia, would not…"  
"It's true, Elijah." Klaus spat out. He did not want to be reminded of his terrible act from weeks before but he had no choice now that Allie had openly divulged their secret to his brother.  
"She wouldn't do such a thing."  
"Look at me, brother. Why would I lie? I'm risking everything I have to tell you this."  
"But, when?"  
"The night Allie left town. In fact, it's the very reason she left."

Dropping Tatia to the floor, Elijah stared down at her, disgusted. He felt ashamed for treating Allie so badly and foolish for having believed every lie Tatia had told him since she first appeared in Mystic Falls all those months before.

"Elijah…" Tatia croaked out.  
"Leave. Leave this house and never come back."  
"Elijah…"  
"I said, leave!"

Getting up slowly, Tatia pulled herself to her feet and quickly left the house once she was able to stand without swaying. She had not expected Allie would tell Elijah about her intimate time with Klaus and was furious that the woman had done so; foiling her plans once and for all.

His shame beginning to consume him, Elijah forced himself to look Allie straight in the eye and apologise to her for his unforgivable behaviour.

"I am so sorry, Allie."  
"It's fine, Elijah." Allie said, softly.

Klaus had finally let go of her and Allie hugged Elijah tightly. He had been betrayed by the person he loved and Allie understood how he must have felt in that moment.

"No, it is not. I can only hope that you will forgive me one day. I should not have been so easily fooled by Tatia and her lies."  
"As much as I hate the woman, you loved her and you wanted to believe she loved you back. I understand that."  
"I feel so foolish."  
"Oh, Elijah."

Allowing his sister-in-law to hug him for a little longer, Elijah finally pushed her away and tried to regain his cool demeanour he was known for. He did not want anyone to see how ashamed, stupid, and vulnerable he felt at that moment. Retreating to his room, Elijah left Klaus and Allie standing alone in the kitchen, absorbing what had just happened.

Sighing, Allie rubbed her temples and then proceeded to clean up the broken cup and spilled tea on the floor of the kitchen before being stopped by Klaus, who took the broken pieces out of her hand and discarded of them.

"Love, let me." Klaus said, mopping up the liquid on the floor with a hand towel and then throwing it into the laundry hamper.  
"I should have killed her months ago."  
"That's not the kind of person you are and I am glad for it."  
"But none of this would have happened."  
"True, but you wouldn't have been able to live with yourself. What's done is done, love. We just have to live with the consequences."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my darlings :) Sorry for not updating in a few days. I've been a bit busy with Uni and my other story needed an update. Thank you for all my reviews and a very big thank you to sweetdreams705, LucyRider17, always. , and TVDobsession106 - you guys always review and you seriously spur me on to write with your amazing reviews! I love you all so much :) **

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Allie found herself on a girl's day out with Elena, Jenna, and Rebekah; her sister and friend agreeing the put their differences aside for one day. The weather was freezing cold and a thick layer of snow covered the ground and rooftops of every building within Mystic Falls, and the four women found themselves walking quickly towards the doors of The Grill in a bid to find some cover from the frosty weather outside.

Taking their seats at the last free booth, the four women shrugged off their coats and each ordered a warming drink. Elena and Jenna's cheeks were flushed pink with the cold whilst Rebekah and Allie barely felt the chilly temperature; another perk of being an immortal being. Allie had dressed for the weather out of habit but had spent the morning trying to find an outfit that she did not feel big in. Although her baby bump was still small, it was now perfectly formed and Allie could no longer deny that she looked pregnant. Klaus had found his wife's screams of frustration, whilst dressing that morning, incredibly funny and had continuously told her not to worry about her appearance as she looked stunning no matter what she wore. Allie had thrown Klaus out of their room at that point and pouted when she heard him chuckle to himself outside the door.

"I can't believe how tiny your bump is." Elena stated, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.  
"It doesn't look tiny to me." Allie grumbled.  
"You look amazing. Stop worrying, Al." Jenna added; laughing quietly at her niece's pout and remembering how she hated getting bigger when pregnant with her own son.  
"I feel fat."  
"You are not fat. You look great. Besides, Nik loves your bump." Rebekah said, smiling.  
"Yeah, well, he would. He doesn't have to carry the damn child around for nine months and get fat."  
"You are not getting fat!" All three women chimed together.

Shaking her head, Allie spotted Damon out of the corner of her eye and got up to say hello to him. She had not seen much of her friend since their illicit kiss three weeks before, though not for lack of trying. Damon, it seemed, had been avoiding her and Allie wanted to know why. She had failed at gaining information from Elena and Stefan had just smiled politely whenever she asked him about Damon.

Approaching the table was sat at alone, Allie tapped him on the shoulder and watched him turn his head and look at her.

"Hey, Allie."

Crossing her arms, Allie stared at Damon; confused. He was looking at her differently and his tone of voice had none of its playful edge she was used to. The fact that Damon had even called her by her name, and not her surname, concerned Allie. That wasn't the Damon Salvatore she was friends with.

Deciding to ignore the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, Allie smiled at Damon.

"Hey, where have you been hiding?"  
"I've been busy."  
"Too busy to spend some time with your friend?"

Damon did not reply. His continued silence began to grate on Allie and sighed with a huff.

"Fine." Allie stated, about to walk away before she felt Damon's hand grab hers and stop her in her tracks.

Staring up into Allie's eyes, Damon cursed himself silently for not being able to resist the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. I'm being an ass." Damon said, giving Allie a small smile.

Allie was not given chance to answer as a woman called out Damon's name, causing both vampires to snap their gazes away from one another and focus their attention of the woman standing before them.

"Vanessa." Damon stated, standing up and taking the woman by the hand.

Vanessa? Who the hell was Vanessa, Allie thought. Surveying the woman, Allie found her to be extremely pretty. She was tall, slim, with short blonde hair and bright green eyes. The way the woman was looking at Damon made Allie feel jealous. It was not an emotion she was use to feeling but dammit, she thought, she did not like how Vanessa was staring at Damon; her eyes eating him up.

"Are you ready to go?" Vanessa asked Damon, ignoring Allie.  
"Yeah."

Giving Allie one last look, Damon turned his back on her and walked out of The Grill with Vanessa. Returning to her seat, Allie spent the remainder of her days talking with the three other women and trying her best to ignore her curiosity regarding Damon and his new conquest.

* * *

"Who is she, Elena?" Allie whispered.

The two sisters were stood in the dining room of their childhood home and were keeping their voices low so as not to attract the attention of Jenna and Alaric who were in the next room.

"She's just some woman Damon met about two weeks ago."  
"Where did he meet her?"  
"I don't know. The Grill I think."  
"Did he sleep with her?"  
"Of course he did. He's Damon. Why do you want to know so much, anyway?"  
"Because he's my friend and I'm curious."

Elena smiled to herself. It was true that, despite their past together, Allie and Damon had become good friends but she suspected that Allie's questions about Vanessa were caused by more than just simple curiosity.

"All I know is that Damon's been with her almost every day since he met her."  
"He's dating her?" Allie asked, confused.  
"Yes."  
"Damon doesn't date."  
"Maybe he found someone who really likes him this time."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Look, Allie, you're my sister and I love you, but between me, you, and Katherine, Damon hasn't had much luck in love. It's about time he finds a girl who isn't in love with someone else."

Acknowledging what Elena had just told her, Allie walked from the room and straight into Alaric; who had been standing outside of the door and had heard the last half of the conversation his two niece's were having.

"Oh, you scared me, Ric." Allie laughed lightly.  
"Sorry, Al."  
"It's fine, don't worry."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Me? Yeah, why?"  
"You seem… upset."  
"I'm fine, Ric."

Alaric continued to look quizzically at Allie. From what he had overheard, it seemed to him that Allie was not pleased about Damon's new girlfriend but she was not willing to admit it.

"Love?"  
"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Allie asked her husband, glad to see him.  
"It was getting late. I was worried. I didn't want you walking home alone."

Taking her husband's outstretched hand, Allie wrapped her fingers around his and said her goodbyes to her various family members before leaving the house and allowing Klaus to drive her home; all the while, wondering why, if they really were friends, Damon would not tell her about his new girlfriend.

* * *

Across town, on the border of Mystic Falls where the forests lay, the clock struck midnight and Christmas Day officially arrived in Mystic Falls. Whilst people were at home, in bed, one woman was to be found digging a grave; the body of Tatia Petrova slowly being submerged in shovel after shovel of dirt.


	30. Chapter 30

**You asked for more Klaus and Allie scenes and I have delivered (hopefully). Enjoy! :) xx**

* * *

It was a few days into the New Year and Allie was excited. After much discussion, she and Klaus had decided they wanted to know the sex of their baby before he or she was born, and today was the day they were going to find out. Allie was half way through her twentieth week of pregnancy and was growing every day. In side of her, she could feel her child kicking lightly and she let her hand fall to her tummy so she could stroke it.

Although she still hated getting bigger because it meant her clothes were struggling to fit her, Allie couldn't completely hate her bump. It was a constant reminder of the child she and Klaus had created out of love. They had been through some extremely tough times over the previous months but things were looking up, and Allie couldn't imagine being with anyone else as she looked into the eyes of her husband as he sat beside her.

Once again, they found themselves in a doctor's office with Allie going through the usual routine checks and marvelling at how fast her child was growing.

"You're baby seems fine. Perfectly healthy and on track." The doctor smiled at Allie and Klaus and they smiled back.

It was during those moments that Allie felt as if her and Klaus were just like any other couple in the world. They were not vampires who were going to live forever and see the world change in ways beyond their wildest imaginations. They were just a married couple happily expecting their first child.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"  
"Yes."

For Klaus, he had been both excitedly and nervously awaiting this day. His nightmare had been occurring a lot lately and deep down, he doubted his abilities as a father. He had done so much lately; broken too many promises; how did he know he wasn't going to break his promise to be a good father? His mother's parenting abilities were questionable at best. The woman had turned them into vampires and then tried to kill them all a thousand years later. Mikael, well… all Klaus could say was that he did not want to end up like that man.

"It's a girl."

Allie beamed. She had not decided whether she wanted to have a girl or a boy but hearing that her baby was a girl made her joyously happy. Laughing to herself, Allie knew Rebekah would be pleased and could only imagine the teasing Kol would receive from his sister once they informed them of the news.

Klaus let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding in. A daughter. He was going to have a daughter. He was relieved. If it had been a boy, Klaus suspected he would have always been plagued with the idea of treating his son like Mikael treated him, but knowing that he was having a daughter changed everything. Suddenly, Klaus could see a future in which his family was complete; a small girl running around and filling his house with child-like laughter. He imagined a daughter that looked just like her mother and grinned. With Allie as her mother, their baby was bound to be beautiful.

* * *

"So?" Rebekah asked immediately as Klaus and Allie walked through the door.

She so desperately wanted the baby to be a girl. Having spent her life surrounded by men, a girl in the family would be a breath of fresh air. Next to Rebekah, Kol stood expectantly; his eyes wide with eagerness.

"We're having a daughter." Klaus announced; the grin he wore in the hospital still plastered on his face.

Klaus watched as his sister's face lit up brighter than the sun and she squealed excitedly.

"I knew it! Ah, I'm so happy for you both!" Rebekah shouted, hugging Allie and Klaus each.  
"Kol, how do you feel about a niece?" Allie asked her brother-in-law with a smile on her face.

She could see that Kol was stood frozen to the spot. His eyes were no longer wide with eagerness and he was silent. Not at all what Allie had expected to be like upon hearing the news. It almost looked as if he were concentrating.

"I think… If she's anything like you we'd better keep her away from boys when she's older." Kol stated before smiling ecstatically at Allie and hugging her tightly. "I'm going to be an uncle! I'm going to have a niece! Wow, I guess this means I'd better start growing up."

Allie and Rebekah stood crying with laughter at Kol. They did not notice the thunderous look on Klaus's face as he stared at his younger brother.

"My daughter will not be going near any boys. I'll tear their hearts out if they so much as even look at her."  
"Klaus, calm down. We've got years before that yet." Allie said, softly; wrapping her hand around Klaus's. "She hasn't even been born yet."  
"I don't care. I don't like the thought of it."

Klaus continued to grimace as his sister, brother, and wife all laughed together. He was going to have a daughter and he would do everything he could to make sure she was never hurt by a boy in the same way he had hurt her mother.

* * *

"How are my girls today?" Klaus asked as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Allie's bump; feeling his daughter kick under his hand as he spoke.

It had been just over two weeks since they had found out they were having a daughter and Allie's birthday was fast approaching. Allie's family had been ecstatic over the news that she was going to have a daughter; even Alaric was happy despite the complicated nature of the pregnancy.

"We're fine. Or at least, your daughter is."

From the way his wife had referred to their daughter as purely his, Klaus guessed the baby was doing something to annoy her mother.

"What has she done now?" Klaus asked, amused.  
"She's hooked her arm under my rib and won't budge. It's really uncomfortable. I can't bend over or sit down properly. And you're not helping."  
"Me? What have I done, love?"  
"She wasn't kicking until you came into the room. It was nice. It was peaceful. I didn't feel like my inside were being battered."

Klaus laughed at the tone of Allie's voice. She was clearly annoyed and frustrated and it made Klaus smirk. Spinning his wife around to face him, Klaus kissed her lips softly.

"She's just likes the sound of my voice, love."

As if to confirm his point, Allie felt her daughter begin to kick away inside of her once more and she rolled her eyes. She could already tell that their child was going to favour her father.

"Could you be anymore smug?"  
"Maybe." Klaus grinned before taking Allie's hand in his and leading her out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Damon groaned as he rolled off his stomach and watched Vanessa leave his bed.  
"I have work, Damon."  
"Stay. I know something that's much more fun than work." He smirked.

Smiling back at Damon, Vanessa rolled her eyes dramatically and chose not to answer him as she dressed quickly.

"Seriously, stay. I like having you around." Damon stated; climbing from the bed and tugging on a pair of boxers.  
"I can imagine you do." Vanessa replied, cheekily; raising an eyebrow.  
"I like you for more than that. Although…" Damon began; now in front of Vanessa and placing a series of kisses up and down her neck.  
"Seriously, Damon. I have to go. I'll be later otherwise. Oh, don't pout. I'll be back tonight."

Kissing him briefly on the lips, Vanessa left the room. Damon heard her exit the Boarding House, start her car, and drive away. It was true. He did enjoy having Vanessa around. She made him forget about Allie, and Elena, and Katherine. There was nothing about Vanessa that made her similar to any of the women he had loved throughout his life time.

Damon was still very much in love with Allie, that he knew, but he suspected Vanessa might just be able to make him completely forget about the unrequited love that plagued his life.


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy my darlings and please review :) xx**

* * *

"Klaus?" Allie called out as she wondered throughout the house.

She had spent the day with Jenna and her son, who was now a year old and whose cuteness had Allie fawning all over him. It had been a full month since her birthday and Allie was trying to get used to people believing she was a year older than she actually was.

At twenty-seven weeks, Allie's baby bump was extremely noticeable and had, on occasion, led to Kol grabbing her and speaking to her tummy with a voice so loud it could have drowned out a fog horn. These occasions, however, had also led to Allie breaking Kol's fingers a number of times. Allie did not like to be touched.

"Klaus?" Allie called out again but received no answer.

By now, she was making her way up the grand marble staircase and that's when she found her attention being drawn to a room just down the hall from the one she shared with her husband.

She could hear the sound of her husband's voice mingled with that of Kol's and Elijah's. Confused and curious about what they could possibly be up to, Allie quietly walked the short distance down the hall way.

"A thousand years. A thousand years I've been alive. I'm the most powerful hybrid in the world and I can't even put a damn crib together!" Klaus shouted; frustrated by his lack of progress.

Elijah smiled at his brother. It still surprised him just how much he had changed since he met Allie. Never in his wildest dreams would Elijah have imagined he would be standing there watching Klaus put together a nursery for his unborn child.

"Calm down, brother. I'm sure Allie will not mind if you cannot put a crib together."  
"I will not be defeated by a piece of furniture!"

Klaus flung his tools down and sighed with irritation. He had broken a thousand year old curse; commanded an army of hybrids; killed more people than he could possibly remember. He struck fear into the hearts of many but sat there, looking at the pieces of furniture yet to be assembled, Klaus felt so human.

"Kol! What the hell are you doing?!" Klaus shouted angrily at his younger brother who was happily painting away on the far wall of the room.

Klaus strode over to his brother and snatched the paint brush out of his hand; glaring at him murderously.

"What? What's wrong?" Kol asked, confused.  
"It's the wrong damn colour. I told you to get pink and you bring back red!"  
"They didn't have any pink. Red is sort of like pink."  
"You idiot. I should have kept you daggered."  
"Now, brother, don't be mad. You'll get frown lines." Kol responded, cheekily.

A knock at the door and the sound of Allie calling his name prevented Klaus from inflicting violence upon his younger brother, and he sighed before turning away from him and walking towards the door.

Carefully opening the door so Allie could not see past him and into the room, Klaus stared at his wife.

"Hello, love. You're back early."  
"Klaus, what are you doing in there?" Allie asked, craning her neck to try and see past him.  
"Nothing."  
"It doesn't sound like nothing."  
"Well, it is. So don't you worry your pretty little head about it, sweetheart." Klaus said sweetly, kissing his wife on the lips before shutting the door in her face.

Allie stood and stared at the door, dumbfounded. The voices inside the room had suddenly gone quiet and she suspected they knew she was still standing there. Intrigued about what Klaus and his brothers were up to inside the room and frustrated that she was being kept out of the loop.

Knowing that Klaus would not open the door to her again until he had finished whatever he was doing, Allie let out a quiet sigh and walked back down the stairs, wondering what the do with the rest of her day. The grandfather clock in the corner of the parlour room told her that it was just after four and she knew it would be getting dark soon. With Rebekah no-where in sight, Allie made the decision to go and pay a visit to her sister.

Borrowing Klaus's car, Allie travelled the short distance to the Boarding House; knowing that at that time of day, Elena would most likely be with Stefan. The journey took longer than Allie expected due to traffic and she arrived at the house just before five in the evening. The sky had begun to turn indigo blue and Allie parked the car as close to the house as possible.

Knocking on the front door, Allie only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened up before her and she was presented with the face of Damon Salvatore.

"Hello, Damon."  
"Gilbert. Come in." Damon stated, moving aside so Allie just get past him.

Feeling her baby bump graze his toned stomach, Damon let a small smirk fall onto his face.

"You've grown."  
"Of course I have. Maybe if you hadn't been avoiding me these past two months you wouldn't be so surprised by it."  
"I haven't been avoiding you."  
"Whatever. Is Elena here?"  
"She's upstairs with Stefan, but I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

Allie instantly understood what he meant and wrinkled her nose. She did not like thinking about her only sister having sex.

"Great. Now who do I hang out with?" Allie muttered to herself.  
"Hello? Damon Salvatore standing right here, at your service." Damon grinned.  
"I thought you'd be spending time with your girlfriend."  
"She's not here."  
"And that's exactly the reason why I shouldn't be." Allie stated before making a way to leave.

Damon frowned. It puzzled him why Allie was acting so hostile towards him. Grabbing her by the arm, Damon turned her around and forcefully walked her over to the couch.

"Woah, sit your ass down, baby momma. We need to talk."  
"About what, Damon?" Allie asked, flustered.  
"About why you're so mad at me."  
"I'm not m-"  
"Don't lie to me, Allie. You can barely even look at me. What the hell have I done to make you hate me so much?"  
"I don't hate you, Damon."  
"Well, you certainly don't like me."  
"I don't have time for this." Allie stated, rolling her eyes as she stood up and tried to move past Damon, only to find her path blocked as he stood in front of her.  
"Make time."

Feeling herself growing even more annoyed the longer she felt Damon looking at her, Allie snapped her eyes away from the wall behind Damon and stared straight into his ocean-blue eyes.

"If you want company, Damon, then go call your god damn girlfriend!".  
"Vanessa?"  
"Yes… Vanessa."  
"Is this what it's about. You're mad at me because I have a girlfriend?"  
"I am not mad at you!"  
"No, you're not. You're just jealous. Christ, Allie, your moods are giving me fucking whiplash!"

Allie glared at Damon.

"I'm not jealous! You just… we don't even know anything about her."  
"You don't need to know anything about her."  
"And why the hell not?!"  
"Because you're not my girlfriend, Allie! You made your choice. There's no going back now!" Damon shouted, pointing to the large bump that was Allie's tummy.

Damon couldn't stop himself. It was as if a dam had been broken and all his feelings were flooding out.

"I loved you. I still do, and it sucks. It sucks that I'm not the one who gets to kiss you. It sucks that you married Klaus and not me. It sucks that you're having his baby and not mine. It sucks, okay?! But I'm not going to sit here and feel sorry for myself while you're off enjoying your perfect little life with the big, bad hybrid. You don't have a right to be jealous!"

Damon's eyes where full of anger and it broke Allie's heart to hear him say such things.

"We can't be friends anymore, Damon. I made my choice and I stick by it. I love Klaus but you're right; I am jealous. I don't want to be but I am. So we can't be friends."

Pushing past Damon, this time he did not stop her, Allie made a swift exit from the Boarding House and reached her car in seconds. She could feel tears beginning to form and it saddened her that she had just ended her friendship with Damon.

Arriving at her home some minutes later, Allie checked her appearance in the car mirror before turning off the engine. Klaus would only worry if he knew she had been crying and Allie did not want Klaus to worry. Walking into the house, Allie knew instantly that something was amiss. From the kitchen she could hear the raised voices of all four Mikaelson siblings and she wondered what could have made them so agitated.

Staring into the faces of each of the siblings, Allie saw concern and shock reflected back in each of their eyes. Something had happened. Something bad. She just knew it.

"What's going on?"  
"They found a body." Klaus stated simply through gritted teeth. He was sure it could be no coincidence.  
"Who did? Whose body did they find?"  
"Tatia's. The sheriff came to see us a few minutes ago." Rebekah replied.  
"Tatia's dead?" Allie asked, surprised.  
"Yes… and they think Elijah did it."


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello my darlings! Finally, an update! Sorry for the wait, I had major writer's block for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xx**

* * *

A full month passed with Allie and the rest of the Mikaelson family spending each day wondering what was going to happen to Elijah. The news of a body being discovered had spread through Mystic Falls like wildfire and the entire family had found themselves being treated like social outcasts.

Everywhere Allie went, she heard people whispering behind her back; giving her disgusted looks when they thought she wasn't looking. It seemed that many of the people of Mystic Falls had condemned Elijah despite a lack of evidence suggesting he was responsible for Tatia's death.

Things were deteriorating day by day and Allie knew it was only a matter of time before tensions exploded. That moment arrived one March morning when Allie was enjoying a stroll through the park with Klaus, Jenna, Alaric, and their son. With her due date only two months away and the many of the town's folk treating them with contempt, Klaus had refused to leave Allie's side.

It seemed suspicious to him that Tatia had been banished from his home only to turn up dead weeks later. She had caused no one else in town any bother and only a select few people knew of her true identity. Her death made no sense to Klaus. He was certain Elijah had not killed her. His brother was more than capable of doing so, but Klaus knew Elijah would have informed him of it if he had indeed been the one to end Tatia's life.

For Klaus, the fact that Tatia was dead did not faze him. He was extremely glad of her demise. Because of her, he had almost lost the only good thing in his life. He had spent a thousand years searching for someone to be at his side for the rest of eternity, and Tatia had come close to destroying it all. With her finally being gone, Klaus could relax and enjoy the life he had built for himself.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Jenna asked her niece.

Allie smiled. They had indeed thought about names for their unborn daughter, with Kol and Rebekah each providing their own suggestion. Kol had insisted that the baby be named Juliet, which Allie disregarded straight away. She hated Romeo and Juliet with a passion. Rebekah had suggested they name the baby Ava; a named she had intended on giving to her own future daughter before being turned into a vampire. Allie had considered using Rebekah's choice of name until Klaus adamantly voted against it. In the end, Allie had decided to let Klaus pick a name.

"Klaus has picked it."  
"Oooh, what is it?" Jenna asked excitedly.  
"I'm not telling." Klaus replied with a smirk.

Looking at the crestfallen face of her aunt, Jenna laughed.

"Don't worry, Jenna. I don't know it either."  
"What? Why not?"

It seemed absurd to Jenna that Allie would not even know the name of her unborn child.

"What Klaus wants, Klaus gets." Allie stated, casually.  
"You make me sound so dominating, love." Klaus smirked as he walked along the path with his hand entwined with Allie's.  
"You are. Besides, the baby prefers you already. It makes sense to me that you should be the one to name her."

Alaric frowned. He still did not trust Klaus, despite the extended period of peace in Mystic Falls since Klaus and Allie's union, and he despised the way he dictated many aspects of Allie's life. The girl he knew, the girl who he cared for dearly, who had been so strong and independent, was disappearing before his eyes. The Allie Alaric knew would never have allowed someone to make such an important decision; she never would have allowed Klaus to get her pregnant; she never would have allowed him back in her life after he cheated on her.

Alaric had been crazed with rage when Damon confided in him about Klaus's infidelity with Tatia months before. He had wanted nothing more than to punch the hybrid repeatedly in the face, but he was certain the only outcome would be his own death had he do so. So, instead, he kept quiet and told no one of what he knew. He just stood back and silently observed Allie change.

"You know, Al, it's really important you choose the name together. She is your child too."

Allie shrugged off the concern she heard in Alaric's voice and smiled at her uncle.

"A name isn't important. I just want my family. I'm sure whatever name Klaus has chosen will be perfect for our daughter."

The tone of Allie's voice made it expressively clear to everyone that the subject was no longer up for discussion, and Alaric groaned inwardly as he watched Allie submit to Klaus's will once more.

The group walked on for a few minutes more until they had completely passed through the park and had reached a small shop. Realising how thirsty she was, Allie declared she was stopping to purchase a drink to sate her thirst. Jenna voiced her own desire for a drink and left her young son with her husband.

"Stay here, Klaus." Allie ordered her husband as she entered the shop with her aunt.

Klaus smiled at his wife's wishes and remained put. The two men stared at each other briefly before looking away awkwardly. Neither had anything to say to the another. Alaric had never spoken to Klaus outside of the context of trying to kill him and he was still extremely pissed about the Original vampire hijacking his upon arrival in Mystic Falls years before.

"You don't like me very much." Klaus said.

It wasn't a question or even a statement. More, an observation.

"I wonder what would give you that idea? Would it be the fact that you're a psychopathic vampire hell bent on killing? Or would it be the fact that you tricked my niece into marrying you, having your child, and then you cheated on her?"

Klaus stood, dumbfounded, as he stared at Alaric. The pounding of Alaric human heartbeat gave away how nervous he was to Klaus, but Klaus did not feel the urge to tear out his throat as he would have done a year before. Instead, he was overcome with a feeling of shock. In his experience, no human, except for his wife, had ever dared speak to him in such a way and it shocked him to see Alaric doing so.

"I did not know you knew about… that." Klaus spat out, referring to his misdeed with Tatia.  
"Yeah, well, I do."  
"When did she tell you?"  
"She didn't."

In an instant, Klaus understood the meaning behind Alaric's words. As far as Klaus knew, only his own family members knew about his indiscretion and it had been Allie who divulged that secret; not even Elena knew. Yet, Klaus knew his wife well and if there was anyone she would have told about it, it would have been Damon.

"Damon told you."  
"Yes."

The two men feel silent again for a few seconds; the only sound between them being that of their breathing and the baby laughter emanating from Benjamin's mouth.

"I would never do anything to hurt her. She's everything to me." Klaus stated.

He did not know why he felt the need to explain himself to such an insignificant being only that he had to, for the sake of his wife. It would be much easier on her if those she loved could get along. Klaus was more than aware of how complicated he had made her life. The least he could do was try to make amends with her family members.

"You already did hurt her. She died for you - because of you-"  
"I am fully aware of how and why she died, Alaric; or are you forgetting that I was there? That I held her lifeless body in my arms?"

Klaus could sense anger beginning to bubble away inside of him and he fought to keep in under control. He detested having to explain him to others.

"We are not so different. I am only trying to do what's best for my wife and child; just like you."  
"We are nothing alike, Klaus. The best thing you could do for Allie and her baby is leave."  
"That isn't going to happen. The only way I'm leaving her is through death. Not even Allie herself could keep me away."

Klaus and Alaric were not able to one more word to one another as their wives appeared from the shop and interrupted their strained conversation. From the tight-lipped expression on Alaric's face and the look of anger on Klaus's, Allie immediately realised that the two men had exchanged heated words whilst she was gone.

Glaring at her husband, Allie saw Klaus stare back at her innocently.

"I'm sorry, Jenna, but I need to go home. I'll come by tonight for dinner."

Jenna eyed her niece; concerned over his sudden change in mood but did not question it; knowing Allie well enough to know when to leave her be.

"Okay. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine. I cannot, however, say the same for my ass of a husband."

Allie said her goodbyes to Jenna and Alaric quickly, kissing Benjamin on the head, and turned away to leave; stalking away from her husband who ran to catch up to her.

"Don't be angry, love."  
"Why can't you ever just be nice?!"  
"I am nice." Klaus said, offended. "I was just making it perfectly clear to Alaric that nothing, and I mean nothing, will tear me away from you."

Groaning, Allie felt her resolve weakening as Klaus smiled lovingly at her; his eyes glinting with a mixture of love, lust, and possession.

"You can wipe that look off your face. I need you to be nicer to my family."  
"I'll be nice if they will."  
"Klaus." Allie said; her tone full of warning.  
"Fine. I promise I'll do whatever you want, love."

It still amazed Klaus the effect Allie had on him. Only she could get him to relent so easily. He would not think about doing it for anyone else but her.

Grinning, Allie kissed her husband lightly on the lips before beginning the walk home. They had not been walking for long when Allie spotted a familiar face walking quickly towards her, and she groaned loudly; earning her a worried look from Klaus.

Regina stopped in front of Allie and sneered at her. From the look on Regina's face, Allie could tell that their encounter was not going to end pleasantly.

"What do you want, Regina?" Allie sighed; already tired before the argument had even begun.  
"I see you're on the arm of your husband this time. Did Damon Salvatore get wise to your acts?"  
"I'll ask you again, Regina. What do you want?"

Next to her, Allie felt Klaus's grip on her hand tighten to an almost painful extent and she had to forcefully wiggle her fingers to send him a silent message.

"How the mighty have fallen. You thought you were so great but now look at you. A cheating, baby-killer married to a family of murderers!"  
"Elijah did not kill that woman! He's a good man."

Allie could feel her blood beginning to boil with pure rage as she watched Regina stand before her and shout out a list of impressive insults; each one hitting Allie in the heart like a knife and each one causing Klaus to lose what little grip he had left of his willpower and self-control.

"Everyone will see you for what you truly are eventually. Already they're second-guessing the perfect little life you seem to have built for yourself. I doubt the baby is even your husband's; just a bastard child."

It happened so quickly that Allie very nearly missed it. One second, Regina had been spitting insults at her and the next, she was gasping for air as Klaus wrapped his hand firmly around her neck; applying just enough pressure to restrict the air supply to the young woman's lungs.

"Klaus!" Allie screamed.

From the tenseness of his body, Allie could see that Klaus was consumed with blind fury and that it would be incredibly difficult getting through to him.

"Apologise to my wife."

Klaus saw the look of fear in the woman's eyes and loosened his grip a little so she could speak.

"I- I'm s-sorry." Regina spluttered.

Focusing his eyes on hers, Klaus compelled the young woman.

"You will not say another bad word about my wife. You will stay away from her. Do you understand?"

Klaus watched the woman nod feebly and released her when he was satisfied that she understood his instructions perfectly. Regina ran away with haste and did not look back once. Turning to his wife, Klaus recognised the disappointed look in her eyes and sighed.

Lifting a hand to tenderly cup her face, Klaus frowned when she bashed it away.

"Love…"  
"Not now, Klaus. There are people watching."

Allie spoke calmly with an even voice but Klaus knew her well enough to know that underneath her façade of control, she was fuming. Looking around, Klaus found that Allie was indeed right. Surrounding them were groups on passers-by; all of whom had witnessed his display of violence against Regina.

Ignoring the disgusted and shocked expressions of those around him, Klaus went after his wife who was marching away from him with great speed despite her condition. Catching up to her in mere seconds, Klaus did not bother to take Allie's hand in his. He knew she was far too angry with him to allow him to do such a thing and so, the couple walked home in silence.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello darlings :) A very Allie and Klaus centered chapter for you all. I know it's not very long and I apologize. Most of my inspiration and effort is going on my other stories. Updates are going to be slower over the coming weeks since I'll be returning home for the holidays but I'll try to update as much as possible. **

* * *

"I'm sorry, love."

Klaus followed his wife into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him as he went, and pulled her into his embrace. It pained him to know that she was unhappy with him but he did not regret his actions.

"Don't Klaus." Allie stated.

She understood completely why Klaus had reacted so violently towards Regina, but all he had managed to do was make things worse for their family. Mystic Falls was already turning against them; Klaus had just given them more ammunition to do so.

"What did you expect me to do? I wasn't going to stand there and allow her to say such things about you and our daughter."  
"You should have done just that, Klaus. They were just words. I can handle Regina. You've made things so much worse for us now."  
"Love…"  
"Klaus! The town already thinks Elijah killed Tatia and you've just proven to them how violent you all are!"

Klaus withdrew his arms from Allie and stared at her.

"Apart from Mikael, I haven't killed a soul since I met you." Klaus responded through gritted teeth; trying his hardest to remain calm.

It bothered him greatly that despite everything they had been through in their time together, and the many things Klaus had done to prove to her that he loved her, Allie still saw the bad in him. He wasn't a perfect man by far, but he had changed for her.

"I know that. It's just… this is my home, Klaus. I was born here. I grew up here and now… people are treating me like I'm the plague all because of this family!"

Klaus felt his fists clench as he listened to his wife's speech. The way she spoke almost made it sound like she was regretting being married to him, and the very thought caused a sharp pain in his chest.

Straightening his face, Klaus tried to appear as unaffected as possible but he knew he was failing. He never could hide his true feelings from Allie. Gazing into her husband's sky blue eyes, Allie sighed when she saw a flash of hurt go through them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did."  
"And what way is that, love? Because it sounded to me like you regret marrying me."  
"Really, Klaus? After everything we've been through; after everything you put me through, you honestly believe I don't want to be with you?"

The seconds ticked by in silence as Allie waited for Klaus to reply. It was during times like these that she truly understood how damaged her husband was. His inability to accept, or even entertain, the idea that he was worth loving reminded her of how badly Mikael had affected Klaus's life. Allie did not believe her husband to be a bad man; just a wounded man who lacked the capability to show emotions properly.

Klaus did not look at his wife as she waited for his answer. Instead, he chose to let his eyes fall to the floor. He knew that if he looked at her, he would see only pain, distress, and doubt conveyed back to him in her beautiful, brown eyes. How could he tell her that deep down, in the very darkest depths of his soul, he still did not believe he deserved to be loved? It was a miracle of the highest power that he had managed to find Allie and have her overlook every horrific thing he had done in his long life; have her willingly give her heart and loyalty to him; have her agree to spend eternity by his side. Even now, he thought, he was still waiting for his life to crash and burn around him as it always eventually did.

"Klaus, look at me." Allie demanded.

Lifting his eyes up to meet his wife's, Klaus was surprised to see pity in them.

"I do not regret marrying you. I do not regret dying for you. There isn't a single moment of our relationship, good or bad, that has ever made me change how I feel about you. Neither one of us can claim to be perfect, Klaus, but I do know that you are perfect for me."

Cupping his face in her hands, Allie kissed her husband lightly on the lips.

"Why do you think you are so undeserving of love?" Allie asked Klaus; searching his face for signs of an answer.

Sighing, Klaus answered his wife.

"I am a bad man, love. I have done some truly horrifying things in my lifetime. I've tortured; maimed; killed entire families in rage. Even today, I showed how quickly I resort to violence. I would have killed that woman if I knew you wouldn't have hated me for it. So tell me, why love a monster like myself?"

Allie smiled and watched confusion wash over Klaus's face.

"Because, in spite of everything, you are more than I could ever ask for. You are willing to do anything to keep me. You changed my life, Klaus. You give me a reason to fight; to keep on living. I don't care about the appalling things you've done. The man I love, the man I married, is not the man you think you are. I just… I wish things could go back to the way they were; that Tatia never came here."

Embracing Allie, Klaus pressed his lips to her forehead and sighed. Life was complicated and far too messy.

"So do I, sweetheart."

Pulling back from her, Klaus frowned when he noticed the beginning of tears in Allie's eyes. She deserved much better than the life he had given her but he was too selfish to let her go.

"Let me take you away from here. Just for a little while."

Allie shook her head. She couldn't leave her family. Elijah needed them here for support and the thought of being separated from Jenna, Elena, and Alaric filled Allie with sadness. She had spent enough of her time away from home in the past. She was staying in Mystic Falls; even if it meant having to deal with the accusations and stares of the citizens

"No. I'm not leaving my home, Klaus. We'll prove that Elijah is innocent."  
"If that's what you want, love."  
"It is. Just do me a favour and leave Regina to me."  
"Anything for you, sweetheart." Klaus smiled; kissing Allie.

* * *

It was nearly two weeks later that Allie awoke in the middle of the night, startled. She could have sworn she had heard a noise but the sleeping body of her husband convince her otherwise. If there had been anything to worry about, Klaus would have heard it first. Allie knew her husband was a light sleeper and a cautious man; even more so since she became pregnant.

Feeling her unborn daughter kick away inside of her, Allie turned on her side and tried to regain her sleeping state, but to no avail. Throwing back the covers, Allie left her bed and ventured out into the hallway; where she was greeted with the sight of a semi-naked Kol grinding against a pretty brunette girl whose face displayed the great pleasure she was receiving at Kol's hands.

"Take it to your room, Kol." Allie scolded lightly; a small smile on her face.

Kol turned to his sister in law and laughed; mockingly saluting her as he detached himself from his date.

"Your wish, my command, dear sister."

With that, Kol was gone and Allie was left with the sound of the mystery girl's squeals of delight echoing down the hallway. Wondering down the hallway, Allie stopped when she came to her daughter's nursery. Pushing open the door, Allie crept inside and sat herself down in the rocking chair that was placed next to the crib. When Allie had first seen the nursery, she had cried a waterfall of happy tears. She could still recall the proud looks of all three Mikaelson men's faces as they presented the room to her; the walls a pale pink, a beautiful wooden crib with white bedding, a mass of cuddly toys, and a whole wall covered in pictures of the family. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and it had become one of her favourite places to go to on nights like that one.

Rocking gently back and forth in the chair, Allie closed her eyes and listened to the calming rhythm of the chair; her hand covering her bump where she felt her daughter kicking furiously.

The minutes ticked by and Allie had no clue how much time had passed but when she opened her eyes again, she was met with the sight of her shirtless husband who was smiling at her lovingly.

"Love, what are you doing?" Klaus asked, softly, as he advanced upon his sitting wife.  
"I couldn't sleep."  
"Oh… well, you know, I have the perfect cure for that." Klaus said with a smirk upon his face.

Allie did not miss the mischievous glint in his beautiful blue eyes and she shook her head slightly as she laughed at him.

"And what would that be?" she asked; already aware of what the answer would be.  
"Me." Klaus grinned. "I could help you feel tired."

Pulling Allie up from the rocking chair, Klaus wrapped his hands around her waist and inhaled her scent; feeling lust course through his body. Leaning down, Klaus placed a trail of kisses along the soft skin of Allie's neck and smiled when he heard her moan his name.

Feeling torn, Allie pushed her husband away.

"Love?"  
"We can't."  
"And why not?"  
"I'm… Look at me, Klaus." Allie pouted, pointing to her baby bump.  
"I am looking at you and you look divine; gorgeous; sensational." Klaus replied; resuming his previous actions.  
"But I'm hideous."  
"My dear, sweet, Allie, I find you just as desirable right now as I have always done. Now, I will not tell you twice. Get that lovely body of yours into our bed so I can ravish you."

Knowing it was no use to argue with Klaus when he was so determined to have her, Allie did as she was told and walked back to her room with Klaus following closely behind.

* * *

The next morning, as most of the town continued to slept, one woman walked the streets of Mystic Falls; humming contently to herself. She had found out so much since Tatia's death. Her plan was close to fruition. She just had to wait a few more weeks and then she would be able to get her hands on the greatest weapon against Klaus; a weakness that would be his ultimate weakness and his own undoing.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello my darlings :D It's been snowing here and I hate snow with a passion so I've been house bound. I decided to make good use of my time and update this story for you. Looking at what I've got planned for this story, there's not many chapters left. It will most likely be finished in no more than ten chapters. I hope you like this chapter :) xxx**

A pair of hands grabbed at Allie as she stood brushing her long, Chestnut brown hair and she smiled at the reflection of her husband in the mirror. Nuzzling his face into the crook of Allie's neck, Klaus sighed with contentment and placed a single kiss on the supple skin before lifting his face so his eyes met Allie's through the mirror.

Allie did not miss how Klaus was standing behind her, shirtless. It was a sight she knew she would never ever tire of, no matter how many times she saw it.

"Good morning, love."  
"Mmmm, good morning, Klaus." Allie smiled; leaning her body into Klaus's and allowing him to cradle her.  
"Good morning to you too, little one." Klaus said, with a laugh, as he patted Allie's bump and felt his unborn daughter kick under his hand.

Turning around so she was now face to face with her husband, Allie grinned at him and planted a loving kiss on his lips; a kiss that soon began to turn passionate. Finally pulling herself away from Klaus's lips, Allie found herself slightly breathless and watched Klaus as he smirked at her.

"What did I do to earn such a good morning greeting?" Klaus asked with raised eyebrows.

Pushing the god of a man away, Allie rolled her eyes at the mock hurt on his face.

"Put a damn shirt on, Klaus. You're distracting me."

Sauntering over to where Allie stood, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist once again and pulled her into him.

"Maybe I want to distract you, my dear wife."  
"You're such a bad man." Allie replied, a small moan escaping from her mouth when she felt Klaus's lips savagely attack her neck.  
"Oh, love, you have no idea." Klaus murmured.

Pushing her gently backwards until her back hit the wall next to their bedroom door, Klaus slid his hand slowly up Allie's thigh and under her blue, long sleeved dress. His intention was to seduce his wife but his actions were rudely interrupted when Kol burst into the room.

Growling, Klaus glared at his younger brother; angry that Kol had not even considered knocking and had intruded upon a personal, intimate moment between himself and Allie.

"What the hell do you want, Kol? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

The look of panic on Kol's face told both Klaus and Allie that something was seriously wrong, and that Kol had not entered their room for a frivolous reason. Taking a step back from his wife, Klaus faced his younger brother.

"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"Klaus, the Sherriff's here…"  
"Elijah." Klaus simply stated before charging from his room and down the stairs, though the house, until he reached the parlour where he found the town's Sherriff waiting for him.

Following Klaus, Allie and Kol reached the parlour room only seconds after Klaus did, and they looked on as Klaus confronted the Sherriff.

"Sherriff Forbes. May I ask what you want with my brother?"

Anger was already bubbling up inside of him and Klaus was struggling to remain calm. It made him furious that anyone would think Elijah capable of mindless murder, especially of the woman he had loved for so long. Yes, Elijah had killed in the past and yes, Tatia had betrayed him, but Klaus knew his brother and he was not the kind of man who would kill unless he had to.

Grimacing, Sherriff Forbes took a step towards Klaus but let her gaze fall on Allie for a moment. She had been friends with Allie's family for many years and it pained her to have to do what she was about to do.

"I'm not here for Elijah, Klaus. I'm here for you."

Before Klaus even had a chance to speak, Allie stepped forward and spoke directly to the woman she had known her entire life.

"Liz, why do you want Klaus?"  
"We have a witness who swears they saw Klaus with Tatia the night she died."  
"That's ridiculous!" Kol shouted; coming to his brother's defence. "Klaus didn't kill Tatia. Besides, that skank got what she deserved!"

From the corner of the room, Rebekah glared at her brother.

"Shush, Kol. You're making things worse!" Rebekah shouted.  
"Liz, it's been two months since you found Tatia's body. Klaus didn't kill her. He had no reason to do so. Please, you have to believe me."  
"I'm sorry, Allie, but I have to take him to the station for questioning."  
"But he hasn't done anything and neither has Elijah for that matter. Stop harassing our family."  
"Allie, if Klaus is innocent then he has nothing to worry about."

Sherriff Forbes hoped that her words would cause Allie to see sense. If the truth were to be told, the Sherriff knew that Klaus was more than capable of murder. After all, he had killed her only daughter years before and she had been forced to cover the murder up. It was a memory that still tore at her heart and she would never be able to fathom how Allie Gilbert could ever marry such a monstrous man.

"I suggest you put on more appropriate clothing, Mr Mikaelson."

Remaining silent, Klaus left the room and made his way back to his bedroom with Allie close on his heels. The second their bedroom door was shut, Klaus launched himself at his wife and hugged her tightly.

"I promise you, I did not kill her."  
"I know that, Klaus."  
"I'll get this mess sorted out." Klaus said, now holding Allie at arm's length.

It broke his heart to see the anguished look on his sweet wife's face and Klaus swore he would someone pay. Throwing on a v-neck t-shirt and jeans, Klaus turned back to Allie and placed a hand tenderly on her stomach. Now half way through her thirty-sixth week of pregnancy, it would not be long before Allie gave birth and Klaus would finally have the family he had always desired. Sherriff Forbes practically accusing him of murder was bad timing and extremely bad luck. Klaus felt as if the heavens were conspiring against him, and a part of him wondered if it was punishment for his many centuries of killing.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be back before you know it." Klaus said, smiling at his wife in a bid to reassure her.

Journeying back into the parlour room, Klaus did not speak a word to the Sherriff and allowed her to lead him from his house and into her police car. Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and Allie looked on at Klaus being taken away for questioning; each one wondering what would happen next. Feeling a small twinge in the bottom of her back, Allie ignored it and let Rebekah lead her back inside.

* * *

"Where were you the night Tatia died?" Sherriff Forbes asked Klaus, hating how relaxed he was as she questioned him.  
"I was with my wife and my siblings."  
"Not according to our witness."  
"And who is your witness? I highly doubt they are reliable. I know where I was. I did not kill Tatia."  
"Somebody did."  
"Well, it wasn't me. Maybe you should be looking elsewhere. I mean, a woman who was dead for a thousand years doesn't just come back to life without a little help."

Scoffing at Klaus's claims, Sherriff Forbes laughed until she saw the seriousness of Klaus's face.

"A thousand years?"  
"Yes. Tatia was alive when I was still human, dear Sherriff."  
"Then how was she alive and living in Mystic Falls?"  
"I don't know."  
"You never thought to find out?"  
"I was a little busy. You know, with a pregnant wife."  
"Still… it doesn't explain why someone saw you with her the night she died."  
"They're lying. I had no reason to kill Tatia."

Staring at the man sat before her, Sherriff Forbes looked directly into his eyes as she spoke.

"Well, I think the fact that you had an affair with her is a pretty good reason to want her dead. It would seriously mess up your marriage if she were to tell Allie."

Klaus felt his mouth fall open in shock and it took him a moment to regain his composure. Very few people knew about his indiscretion with Tatia and he was sure that none of his sibling had told anyone about it. That only left two options and Klaus was determined to visit Alaric and Damon once he left the station. He would not put it past them to lie about seeing him with Tatia.

Smirking, Klaus leaned back in the chair and eyed the Sherriff.

"It wasn't an affair. It happened once and it was the biggest mistake of my life."  
"That's funny. I thought the biggest mistake of your life was killing my only child."  
"Now, now, Sherriff. Let bygones be bygones."

Trying her hardest to remain professional, the older woman resisted the urge to belittle the smiling man.

"Somehow, I think you would feel differently if someone went after your child."

At her words, Klaus immediately stopped smiling and growled quietly. Even the thought of someone harming his daughter filled him with a level of rage he had never before experienced.

"However, we're not here to talk about Caroline. We're here to talk about Tatia and I will prove that you killed her."  
"Then you'll be wasting your time doing so."

* * *

Klaus had been gone hours. It was approaching four in the afternoon and it worried Allie that her husband was not back yet. She knew beyond a doubt that Klaus had not killed Tatia and that Elijah was innocent of the crime as well. However, it did beg the question of who had killed the woman who had almost ruined her life and why.

Any more thoughts she might have had about Tatia were instantly dismissed as Allie felt another twinge of pain run through her body. It had been happening on occasion for the previous few hours and she had not said a word to anyone. The Mikaelson siblings were already incredibly sombre. Despite their differences, the siblings were close and Klaus meant the world to them.

Allie had declined the offers of help and attention from Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah throughout the day, preferring to be alone. During her time of isolation, Allie had been able to cry silently and ponder on how much had gone wrong during the past year. That was where she found herself when yet another spasm of pain occurred; this time ripping through her body painfully and causing her to bite her own hand in order to stifle the sound of her pain-filled scream.

Breathing deeply, Allie rubbed her tummy gently in a bid to placate her unborn daughter.

"Please, baby, not yet. Not today." Allie pleaded with her child.

Today was the wrong day. Not only was she a month early but with Klaus at the police station being questioned for murder, he was not around to help her through the labour. Hoping with a empty heart that it was just a false alarm, Allie stood up from where she was sitting on the bed and walked towards the door.

She had just placed her hand on the door handle when the most excruciating pain she had ever experienced shot through her and she clutched her stomach. The pain was just as bad as when Mikael tortured her and this time she couldn't deny that it was a contraction. The pain was so blinding that, before she was able to clamp her hand over her mouth, a high pitched scream escaped her mouth.

Downstairs, Kol and Elijah sat, saying very little to one another, as Rebekah paced the room furiously. She was worried; worried about her brother; worried about Allie. Rebekah had not failed to see how Allie had been acting strangely all day. She had wanted to comfort her friend but her sister-in-law's insistence on being left alone had made it difficult to do so.

Rebekah was just about fling herself down next to her brothers when she heard Allie scream from upstairs. Catching her brothers' eyes, Rebekah raced up the stairs, followed by Kol and Elijah, and ripped open the bedroom door. The sight before her made her turn pale.

Allie was now doubled over, her hands clutching her stomach, as she struggled to control her breathing. The urge to shout, scream, and cry was overwhelming but Allie held herself together and turned her head to look at her husband's siblings.

All three were stood; frozen still like statues. No-one knew what to do. Surprising everyone, Kol rushed to Allie's side and crouched in front of her. With his face level to hers, Kol placed a hand on either side of Allie's shoulders and whispered to her tenderly.

"Hey, it's okay. Just breathe, okay? You're going to be just fine."  
"It's too early!"  
"You'll be fine. The little lady just wants to make an early visit, that's all. I know you can do this."  
"But Klaus isn't here!" Allie shouted; letting out another scream as a contraction blasted her.  
"Look at me, Al. Klaus will be here, I promise."

Snapping his head back to where Elijah was still stood, Kol ordered him to go collect Klaus and make sure he was back in time for the birth by any means necessary. Kol cared deeply for his sister-in-law and he knew how much she needed Klaus to be at her side.

"I can't do this, Kol. It hurts too much."  
"Hey, you survived Mikael the first time. You can do this."  
"I can't!" Allie cried out; tears beginning to fall from her eyes.  
"You've got me until Klaus gets here. I won't leave you, I promise."

Rebekah stood on in shock and watched as Kol took control of the situation. Never in her wildest dreams did she think Kol would be the one who could be relied upon in such a situation.

"Kol, we need to get her to the hospital." Rebekah said, her voice practically a squeak.  
"No! No hospitals! I'm not going anywhere without Klaus!"  
"Allie, listen to me…" Kol began, taking Allie's face in his hands. "You need to go to hospital."  
"No. I need Klaus."

Sighing, Kol stood and stared at Rebekah. They both knew Allie well and she was a stubborn girl. If she said she wasn't leaving until Klaus was by her side, then they weren't going anywhere.

"Rebekah, go help Elijah. Get Klaus here as fast as you can."

Speeding away, Rebekah disappeared and Kol was left alone with a crying Allie; hoping and praying that Klaus would arrive soon before his and Allie's daughter was born.


	35. Chapter 35

**Here we are my lovely, faithful readers :) I hope you all like it. No action or drama to speak of in this chapter but we will be getting some soon. After all, there's not much of this story left :p A big thank you goes to alwaysnnever, LucyRider17 and Laura-LaLa for reviewing on the last chapter :)**

"Kol, where is he?!" Allie cried, her hands clutching Kol's tightly.

Over half an hour had passed since Elijah and Rebekah had left to retrieve Klaus from the police station and bring him back to the Mikaelson Mansion. With still no sign of her husband, Allie was beginning to panic. Her contractions were getting stronger and closer together, and she knew it was only a matter of time before her water broke.

Looking into Kol's eyes, Allie was glad of his presence and support. She would never have imagined Kol would be the one by her side; he had always acted so immaturely but there he was, right by Allie's side, whispering words of support and trying his hardest to keep her calm.

As another strong contraction ripped through Allie's body, causing the woman to shout out, Kol decided to take matters into his own hands. He knew Allie did not want to leave without Klaus but the labour was progressing quickly, and Kol was concerned for the safety of his sister-in-law and niece.

"Allie, I'm sorry but we have to go."  
"Not without Klaus."  
"Listen to me, we're going to the hospital whether you like it or not. Klaus will have my head if anything happens to you. So, you can either come willingly or I can drag you out of here. Either way, you're going."

The authoritative edge to Kol's voice told Allie that she had no choice but to obey the man. She knew that he was right; Klaus would indeed blame Kol if anything bad happened to her or the baby, even if it wasn't his fault.

Relenting, Allie sighed and nodded her head; seeing Kol smile with relief when she did so. Her contractions made the journey to Kol's car slow-going but they made it there eventually, with Kol helping Allie into the passenger seat and setting off for the hospital with haste.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Rebekah screamed at an un-named police officer as she demanded for the umpteenth time to see her brother.

Rebekah and Elijah had arrived at the station minutes earlier and immediately demanded for Klaus to be released. They were met with resistance and it angered Rebekah to no end that everyone believed her brother to be guilty of Tatia's murder.

Ripping the young male officer who was manning the desk by the neck, Rebekah tightened her grip around his throat and slammed his head down onto the table; hearing a loud cracking noise and paying no attention when the man fell to the fall, unconscious.

Elijah stared at his sister. Sometimes, he thought, she was too much like Klaus.

"What?" Rebekah asked.  
"Was that really necessary?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Elijah was a gentle man; only resorting to violence when he saw no other option available to him.

"Allie is going to have her baby and I'll be damned if I'm going to let Klaus miss it."  
"Very well, sister."

Stepping past the barrier, Elijah followed Rebekah as they searched for their brother. They heard his voice and immediately and pushed open the door nearest to them; smirking when they saw the shocked face of the Sherriff.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're not allowed in here? How did you get past my officer?"

Paying no attention to the questions the Sherriff was directing their way, Rebekah and Elijah stared at their brother who, upon noticing the grave looks on their faces, knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?"  
"Allie's gone into labour." Elijah answered.

Klaus's hands automatically clenched themselves into fists and he immediately stood up; his chair flying out from under him and hitting the floor with a loud bang. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had promised his wife that he would be there for her and he had broken his promise through no fault of his own.

Stalking over to his siblings, Klaus gave them a meaningful look and made to leave the room and go in search of his pregnant wife when he heard the Sherriff address him.

"You can't leave."  
"Who's going to stop me? There isn't anyone or anything on this earth capable of keeping me away from my wife!"

As hard as she had tried during the hours she had kept Klaus at the station, Sherriff Forbes had been unable to gain any incriminating information from the vampire and she knew she had no choice but to allow him to leave. Other than a witness testimony, there was no evidence linking Klaus to Tatia's death, and it was with a defeated sigh that Sherriff Forbes stood aside so the three vampires could leave.

If it were any other day, Klaus would have smirked at the woman but it was not just any other day. His wife, his whole reason for living, was about to give birth to his child and the need to be by her side, as she brought the life they had created together into this world, pulled at him.

Jumping into the driver's side of Elijah's car, Klaus sped away from the station.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked.  
"She's at home." Rebekah replied. "Kol's with her."

Klaus nearly choked when he heard Rebekah tell him that his younger had been left to care for Allie. He loved his younger brother and was grateful to him for making it possible for himself and Allie to have their own child. Yet, he did not have a lot of faith in Kol and he was worried that his brother would not be able to care for Allie and his unborn daughter in his absence.

It took him only minutes to reach his home and he haphazardly parked the car before flying from it and into the house, shouting out his wife's name as he went. He had expected to hear her call out to him but he was met with silence. Turning around to see the puzzled faces of Rebekah and Elijah, Klaus exploded.

"Where the hell is my wife?!"  
"She was here! She wouldn't go to the hospital until you got here." Rebekah answered; her face becoming paler with each second that passed.

Shouting out in frustration and worry, Klaus felt Elijah tentatively place a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Niklaus. Kol must have taken her to the hospital."

Knowing Elijah must be right, Klaus gave his older brother a small smile and said a silent thank you for Elijah's calm composure. As much as he was worried about missing the birth, he was even more concerned about being a father. It was something he had wanted for a long time and his excitement had grown with every day that passed of Allie's pregnancy. However, now that the day had finally arrived, Klaus wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle being a father. He had failed on multiple occasions at being a good husband. What if he failed at being a father?

"Nik! Come on!" Rebekah shouted; urging the man to move.

Allie had been hiding her developing labour all day and from the state the woman was in when she left to fetch her brother, Rebekah doubted Allie had much time left before the baby arrived. If they did not leave soon, they would most likely miss the birth.

Shaking away his doubts, Klaus followed his brother and sister back out of the house and towards the car. The drive to the hospital took longer than expected. Traffic lined every street and with each minute that ticked by, Klaus was becoming more and more agitated.

Finally arriving nearly an hour after leaving the home he shared with his family, Klaus stormed through the hospital closely followed by his siblings. It took him a few minutes to locate Kol and when he did so, he found him sitting outside a room. His face was a very pale shade of white but it held a wide grin.

"Kol, where's Allie?"  
"She's in there." Kol said, pointing to the room behind him.

Pushing open the door, Klaus came face-to-face with his smiling wife; a small baby cradled in her arms. The instant he laid eyes on Allie and his daughter, Klaus knew he had missed the birth and a great sadness filled him. He would never again have an opportunity to see the birth of his first-born child, and he mentally added this missed opportunity to his list of reasons to kill whoever was setting him up for Tatia's death.

At the sound of the door opening, Allie had lifted her head and smiled lovingly at her husband; their daughter cooing away in her arms. The labour had been painful but short and most definitely worthwhile.

"You're late." Allie said; smirking at her husband when she saw the sheepish look on his face.

She did not care anymore that Klaus had missed the birth or that he had been detained at the police station all day. Today was not a day for thinking about bad things; it was a day to celebrate.

"I'm so sorry, love." Klaus replied; walking over to his wife and kissing her softly on the lips.  
"It's okay. She got here safely, thanks to Kol."  
"Remind me to thank him."  
"Don't worry, I will."

Klaus's eyes flitted down to his daughter and his breath caught in his throat. For months, had been imagining a daughter who looked exactly like her mother. Now, however, as she stared down at her, Klaus saw himself so clearly reflected back at him. Her hair was the same shade of blonde as his and her eyes the same startling mix of blue-green.

Watching her husband's eyes slowly take in their daughter, Allie laughed and caught the attention of the man beside her.

"No-one can deny she's your daughter."  
"No. They definitely cannot, my love."

Taking his daughter from his wife's arms, Klaus held her carefully; frightened that he would hurt her. He didn't think it was impossible to love someone as much as he loved his daughter. In that moment, Klaus truly believed in love at first sight and he swore to do everything in his power to protect his family for all of eternity.

As she observed Klaus holding their child, Allie thought nothing of Damon or Tatia. Her thoughts and love belonged solely to her husband and daughter.

"Klaus?"  
"Yeah?"  
"She still needs a name."

Allie knew that her family would be arriving at the hospital shortly to congratulate her and meet her daughter, and from the sounds of Kol, Rebekah and Elijah's chatting from outside of the room, she could tell that they were dying to meet the baby too.

Klaus smiled. He had spent many weeks picking a name for his daughter and even after he had decided on one, he hadn't been sure he'd made the right choice. However, as he looked down at his daughter and saw her gaze meet his, Klaus had no doubts.

"Matilda." Klaus stated as he rocked the baby in his arms.  
"Matilda?" Allie responded.

Whatever she had been expecting, it had not been that. She wasn't sure how she felt about the name choice but she had made a promise to Klaus and she had to respect that.

"It means 'mighty in battle'." Klaus mused.

He was quickly becoming addicted to the sight of his new-born daughter and he surmised that he would find it difficult to let her go. He had chosen the name because she was special; one of a kind; an original hybrid like himself, and he was certain that at some point in the future she would have to fight to protect herself. He had also chosen the name in honour of his wife; the strongest woman he knew.

"I love you, Klaus."  
"I love you too, my beautiful wife."

Klaus leaned down, with his daughter still in his arms, and kissed his wife once more. Hearing Matilda let out a small cry, Klaus laughed and stroked her head.

"I love you too, little one."


	36. Chapter 36

**Finally, an update! I am so sorry for making you all wait so long. I had major writer's block for this story and I was busy updating my other stories since one is nearing its end and the other is only about half way through. I may also have been a little busy writing a Twilight fanfic and so I am very sorry for neglecting this. I hope this cute chapter makes up for it :) **

**This is dedicated to alwaysnnever who wanted to see Daddy Klaus in action. I hope it lives up to your expectations, my dear :) **

**A big thank you to flazzycullen, LucyRider17, alwaysnnever, ehluvr3, Guest, and Alanna of Stormhold for reviewing on the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it :) xx**

**I hope you all like this chapter because shit's going to start going down in the next chapter :D xx**

Allie held Matilda in her arms and sighed. Her daughter was a month old already but she still wouldn't settle for her. Anyone else, yes, but not for Allie and it was driving the woman to the brink of insanity. Allie felt like she was failing as a mother and with each day that passed, she was becoming more and more convinced that her daughter deserved a better mother than her.

As Matilda continued to cry out loudly, her cries echoing around the parlour room, Allie felt tears begin to prick at her eyes. Suffering from mental exhaustion, she gave in to the urge to cry and let the tears fall from her eyes; a sob escaping her mouth as they did so.

Klaus walked into the house and instantly heard his wife's cries. Racing to her, worried that something terrible had occurred whilst he had been out, he sighed with relief when he saw that both Allie and their daughter were fine.

"Love, what's wrong?"

Tears were never a good thing and he'd seen far too many fall from his wife's beautiful eyes during their year long marriage.

"I can't do this, Klaus… she… she hates me." Allie whimpered.

Klaus let out a small laugh and smiled lovingly at Allie. Sitting beside her, he stroked her hair gently as Matilda continued to cry; her tiny baby hands balled up into fists.

"She doesn't hate you, sweetheart. It's all in your head."

Lifting Matilda out of Allie's arms, Klaus cradled his young daughter in his own arms and watched in amazement as she immediately stopped crying and grasped his finger; her blue eyes staring into his own.

"See! She hasn't stopped crying for hours and the moment you pick her up… Urgh! I just… I can't do this!"

Placing his daughter in the bouncer that was lying on the floor near Allie's feet, Klaus frowned when he heard immediately begin to scream. Picking her back up, and sighing when she instantly ceased crying, Klaus eyed his wife carefully and shrugged at her. He could give her no explanation as to why their daughter never seemed to cry when he was around.

"Love, she doesn't hate you. I promise."

Allie sniffed and wiped away the tears that were still continuing to cascade down her cheeks. Her emotions were going haywire and she wondered, for a moment, whether it was her hormones that were making her think such crazy things.

"She just hates me being away." Klaus chuckled.  
"It's not just you though. She'll settle for Kol, even Elijah but me… she just won't, Klaus. What's wrong with me?"

Staring sadly at Allie, Klaus placed a kiss on her trembling lips. It hurt him to hear her say such things. Their daughter was very much a daddy's girl, that much he knew, but he honestly did not believe Matilda hated her mother. In Klaus's opinion, it wasn't possible to hate his darling wife.

"Sweetheart, you're just tired. Go rest. I'll take care of this little madam." Klaus said, referring to the child he held in his arms.

Allie sighed. Her eyes were indeed stinging and although she knew her body could go an infinity without sleep, she was so mentally exhausted that sleep felt like the most welcome gift in the world.

Doing as her husband suggested, Allie flew up to her room and within seconds of her head hitting the pillows she was out like a light.

Downstairs, Klaus heard the door to his and Allie's bedroom open and shut. Looking down at his baby daughter he raised his eyebrows at her and spoke in a soft tone.

"Be kind to your mother, Matilda. You're going to get me into trouble otherwise."

Matilda gurgled in response and Klaus rolled his eyes. He was going soft in his old age.

* * *

"Klaus? Where are you?" Allie called out as she entered The Mikaelson Mansion; having spent the day enjoying a much needed pampering session with Rebekah.

Matilda was now six weeks old and had finally begun to settle for her mother. Allie was sure that it had something to do with Klaus, although she couldn't provide a solid reason for her thinking. Walking through the downstairs, Allie found Kol in the parlour; pouting as he drunk from a glass.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rebekah asked as she observed her brother's expression.  
"Nik. He's being selfish."

Allie rolled her eyes at the childish tone of her brother-in-law's voice and noticed Rebekah doing the same.

"What has he done?"  
"He wouldn't let me hold her."  
"Hold who?" Allie questioned, finally joining the conversation.  
"Tilly." pouted Kol; his eyes

Rebekah and Allie stared at Kol with a mixture of disgust and disbelief.

"Tilly?" sneered Rebekah. "That's just… wrong."  
"Whatever, sister. Our brother is a dick."

Kol went back to sulking as Allie and Rebekah shared a look of amusement; laughing quietly with one another at Kol's upset over not being allowed to hold Matilda. Leaving Kol to wallow in self-pity, Allie ventured to the stairs and continued her search for her husband; eventually finding him asleep on the bed in their room.

The sight that was held before her made her smile beyond belief. Klaus was sat up in bed, sleeping, his face a perfect mask of peacefulness and there, on his bare chest, was Matilda; her tiny body scrunched up with her cheek against Klaus's chest.

Allie stood and watched. It was a surreal scene; one she never would have expected see in her wildest dreams. There he was, the big bad hybrid, the most feared supernatural being in the entire, sleeping peacefully with his baby daughter lying on him.

Padding over to the bed, Allie quietly slipped off her shoes and lay down beside her husband; moving her body close to his and leaning her head on his shoulder. Letting her eyes close, Allie listened to the soft and quiet breathing of her husband and daughter and allowed it to lull her to sleep.

Waking a few hours later, disorientated, Allie sat bolt up in bed when she realised that Klaus and Matilda were no longer asleep next to her. In the room she could hear no other breathing except for her own. Taming her bed-head, she set once again set out in search of her husband.

Reaching the top of the stairs she could hear the sounds of her family members talking amongst themselves from down below.

"Aren't you just the cutest? Yes, you are." Rebekah gushed; ticking her niece's tummy as she held her in her arms.

Rebekah had always wanted to be a mother and Matilda's existence gave her the opportunity to shower the child with love, affection and gifts. The baby had taken up residence in her heart and Rebekah was sure she would be spending the rest of eternity wrapped around her niece's finger.

A second later, Kol sauntered into the room and swooped Matilda out of Rebekah's arms and into his own; ignoring the scowl his sister gave him when he did so.

"Hey! I was holding her!"  
"Well, now it's my turn." smirked Kol.

From the moment he had witnessed Matilda come into the world, Kol had been a goner. Every time he saw her look up at him with her big blue eyes he felt his heart swell with love and pride. She was a Mikaelson.

"This is not pass the parcel. Now give me my daughter back." Klaus scolded his siblings; stealing his daughter from Kol and glaring at him when the man started to complain.

With Matilda once again back in his arms Klaus felt whole again. He had always professed that love was a vampire's greatest weakness but marrying Allie and having Matilda had made him think otherwise. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect them; to keep them safe from harm. He was a smart man. He knew that eventually a threat would come along and try to use his family to get to him, but he swore he would never let that happen.

Although he would not admit it to anyone, he felt empty and worried when Matilda and Allie were not near. Especially Matilda. Even when one of his siblings or a member of Allie's family were holding Matilda, Klaus still worried about her safety and he would continue to worry frantically until he was holding her in his arms again.

"Klaus, be nice to Kol." Allie said as she walked into the room; flashing her husband a smile.  
"I'm always nice, love."

Kissing her daughter on the head, Allie marvelled at how lucky she was. She had a beautiful child, a husband who adored and now that Sherriff Forbes had given up on her crusade to pin the blame of Tatia's death on Klaus (due to a lack of evidence), she had a peaceful life too.

"Allie, tell him. He stole Tilly from me!"

Catching Elijah smirking at his brother's sulking attitude, Allie shared a smile with the man before turning her attention to Kol.

"Sorry, Kol, but you're on your own. You know how he is with her." Allie stated with a shrug of her shoulders; referring to Klaus's protective and possessive nature when it came to their daughter.  
"Glad to know you've got my back, sis." Kol responded, sarcastically.

Allie laughed at Kol and informed her husband of her intention's to go visit her family that night. Klaus smiled, wishing his wife a good night, until she added that she was taking Matilda with her.

"Say that again, love."  
"I'm taking Matilda to go see my family. Elena's hardly spent any time with her because you're keeping her all to yourself." Allie lovingly scolded her husband.

Klaus frowned. He did not like the idea of Matilda being away from him.

"Fine. I'm coming with you."  
"No, you're not. Klaus, we'll be fine. I'll only be gone a few hours. Spend it doing something other than being an over-protective father. Have fun. Spend some time with your brothers."  
"Love…"  
"Don't try and talk me out of this, Klaus. I am taking our daughter to see her family and you are staying here."

The way Allie was glaring at him made Klaus sigh in defeat. There was no point in arguing with his wife. She was far too stubborn to be dissuaded once she had made up her mind.

"Fine."  
"There we go." Allie said, kissing Klaus lightly on the lips. "Was that so hard?"

Klaus did not answer. He too was pouting, just like Kol.

"You're taking Tilly?"

Lifting her daughter out of her husband's arms, Allie cradled the small baby gently against her chest. She did not respond to Kol's question. She did not have to. Klaus had his own response.

"Her name is Matilda. I swear to god, if you call her Tilly one more time I'm going to stake you and put you back in that coffin. Are we clear?"

Kol stared back at his older brother but said nothing.

"Right then, I'm off."

Allie announced her departure; having already placed Matilda in her pram. Stalking over to where his wife was now stood, Klaus placed one hand on her arm and leant down to kiss her cheek.

"At least let me walk with you. It's not safe."  
"Klaus, please tell me you're not going to be one of those neurotic parents. I'm a vampire, remember? I can protect our own child."  
"I don't doubt that, sweetheart. I just-"  
"No. Now stop pouting and give your daughter a kiss goodbye."

Klaus did as he was ordered and eventually, after more attempts at persuading his wife to allow him to accompany them, reluctantly let them leave. It was the beginning of June and despite it approaching early evening it was still light outside. Klaus was sure that he had nothing to worry about; that he was just being over-protective and neurotic as Allie suggested, but it didn't stop him from pleading with Elijah to follow his wife and child and ensure they arrived safely at The Gilbert Household.


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello my lovelies :) Sorry for making you wait so long for an update! I was busy finishing one of my other stories. I hope you can forgive me :) Anyway, if I've planned this correctly this story should only have two or three chapters left. **

**A big thank you to alwaysnnever, ThenChick and LucyRider17 for reviewing on the last chapter xx**

**RANT - right I need to say this... What the holy hell?! Seriously?! Klaus is having a baby with Hayley! I mean, I loved the episode and I can't wait to see the show once it airs but why a baby with Hayley? Why a baby at all? The explanation was just ridiculous. However, I must admit Uncle Elijah was adorable. It made my heart melt :) Rant over *phew* **

**Ps. Sorry for any mistakes. **

Allie opened her eyes slowly; her eye lids fluttering a number of times before she was finally able to keep her heavy lids open. She felt weak; so very weak. Where was she, she thought to herself?

Lifting her head slightly, she surveyed her surroundings and took in the sight of the brick walls black with dust; the small, dirt-stained window near the top of the far wall; and the door that stood to her right.

Dragging herself from the bed she was lying on, Allie tried to stand but fell to her knees immediately. Her entire body felt groggy and she contemplated whether or not she had enough energy to do more than just breath.

She tried to think back; tried to remember how she'd gotten to be in such a strange, unfamiliar place. The last thing she clearly remembered was leaving her Aunt Jenna's house. She was less than five minutes away from home when she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and a burning sensation running through her veins. Her body shut down before she had even caught a glimpse of her attacker.

A name flashed through her mind. Matilda. Instantly, a tidal wave of fear washed over her as her maternal instinct kicked in. It was a feeling so great she felt as if she was drowning from the inside out as it quickly consumed her. Where was her child?

* * *

Night had fallen and Klaus was trying desperately to remain calm. He failed miserably. His wife and child had not yet returned and his mere annoyance of just a few hours before had now turned into full-scale panic. It was no like his wife to be so late in returning home, especially without informing him first.

Elijah, too, stood and tried not to worry about his sister-in-law's disappearance. He had done as Klaus had asked and ensured Allie and Matilda arrived safely at The Gilbert Home. He left once he heard Allie softly tell him to return home and tell her husband to stop spying on her. Elijah had found it slightly amusing that Allie had been aware of his presence the entire journey and he was quick to inform his brother of this; making sure to highlight the probable scolding Klaus would receive upon Allie's return.

The scolding never came though. Allie never came home.

"Perhaps she is still visiting her family." Elijah offered, trying to sate his brother's worries as well as his own.

Elijah did not believe his own words. Both himself and Klaus had tried to contact Allie a number of times to no avail. Despite this, though, Elijah was still clinging to the last shred of hope that Allie was indeed still with her family. The alternative was not worth thinking about. If something had happened to Allie and Matilda, Elijah knew it would tear their family apart. Klaus would never recover.

Klaus glared at his older brother. Elijah's attempts at comforting him were doing little to help. In fact, they were making Klaus feel worse. His blood was boiling with rage and his mind was foggy with worry and images of all the horrific things that could have happened to his wife and daughter.

Flinging himself down on the couch, Klaus ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair, causing it the stick up at odd angles, and tried to calculate his next move. He could not contact Allie's family as that would raise an alarm and cause unnecessary chaos. He had no leads as to where she could be. Correction, he had no leads on who had taken who.

She had been taken from him. Matilda had been taken from him. Of that much he was certain. Allie would not leave him… would she?

A new wave of emotion and doubt hit Klaus. Maybe his wife had taken their daughter and ran; ran away from him. No. He shook his head violently and pushed himself up off the couch, resuming his previously level of pacing. She would not do that. It made no sense. They were happy.

"Niklaus…"

The sound of the front door of the Mikaelson Mansion opening and shutting caught the attention of the two vampires, and they shared a look of relief before speeding out of the parlour room and through the downstairs of the house until they reached the front door.

Their relief was short-lived.

"What's with the welcoming committee?" Rebekah asked as she walked across the tiled floor; her heels making light tapping sounds as she went.

She had spent the evening in the company of her boyfriend, Matt. Seeing her brother's crest-fallen faces, Rebekah frowned. Her ears searched for signs of life in the house other than those of herself and her brothers.

"Where's Kol?" she questioned when she came up empty. "Where's Allie? Where's Matilda?"

Rebekah knew that Allie kept Matilda to a strict sleeping schedule at night and so, she should have been able to hear the gentle breathing of her niece as she slept peacefully. The absence of sound worried her.

"They're missing." Klaus stated.

Rebekah froze. Dread consumed her immediately. Allie and Matilda were her family. Where were her family?

* * *

Allie cried out for what seemed like the millionth time. Her voice sounded hoarse and her throat was painful. She was stuck in between two different kinds of thirst; each one battling for precedence. She needed water and she needed blood. Allie ignored her own needs though. There was only one thing she truly needed and that was to have her daughter back.

Crying out her daughter's name again, Allie scrambled to stand up straight when she heard someone approach the room she was being held captive in. The door was wrenched open and Allie gasped in surprise when she saw who was standing before her.

"You." Allie stuttered.

It couldn't be. Why would the woman standing in front of her want to harm her?

"Honey, stop with the incessant shouting. You're going to wake the baby."

At the mention of her daughter, Allie bolted towards the open door with every intention of tearing out the woman's heart but was prevented from doing so as her body hit an invisible barrier.

Eyes wide with shock, Allie watched the woman smirk at her.

"I'm a witch. Try as hard as you like but there's no way you're getting out of this room unless I want you to."  
"Give me back my daughter."  
"I'm sorry. I can't. I need her. She's very important."  
"Why?"  
"She's going to help me destroy your husband."

Allie let out a scream and tried again to get past the barrier that was preventing her from achieving her murderous goals. The woman smiled with amusement at Allie's futile attempts and crossed her arms.

"Are you finished with your little tantrum?"  
"I will tear you apart!"  
"Oh dear, it seems you've picked up some very nasty habits from your husband. Vampires…" The woman rolled her eyes. "…all so hell-bent on killing."

A retort was on the tip of Allie's tongue when she heard her daughter's cries. The urge to comfort her child was instant and so powerful. But she stuck. She had never felt so weak in her life.

"Matilda." the name of her daughter left her lips as a soft whisper.  
The woman sighed. "You've woken the baby."

With that, the woman left Allie to watch her go.

* * *

Kol rushed back home. The news that Allie and Matilda had gone missing had come as a shock and was most unwelcome. Klaus had ordered him to return to the house so they could begin searching for the missing family members. Kol did not need to be summoned; his panic and terror was more than enough to have him racing back.

He burst through the door and found his siblings gathered in the parlour room within seconds. Each one wore an expression of concern. Rebekah was crying silently; Elijah was making a best effort to comfort his sister and Klaus…

Kol could only imagine how his brother was feeling. His own level of fierce love for the two missing Mikaelson girls was crushing him. He could not bring himself to even entertain the thought that he may never see his sister-in-law or niece again; that he may never hear his beautiful niece cry or hear his stunning, witty sister-in-law tease him. If his own fear was eating away at him, he did not wish to experience what Klaus was feeling.

"Nik…"  
"It's about time you got here, Kol." Klaus snapped.

Kol stared at his older brother. He looked… fierce. He was not the Niklaus Mikaelson Kol had been living with for the past year; the man who teased his siblings, played adoringly with his baby daughter; worshipped the ground his wife walked on. No. He was the original Niklaus. The man who's mere name could have an entire army running for their lives; the man who would show no mercy.

"I'm sorry. I was-"  
"I don't care. Your excuses are not important. Getting my family back is what's important."  
"Who would want to take them? Tatia's dead and there have been no other threats in two years. No-one who knows us is in Mystic Falls." Elijah stated; his words echoing everyone's thoughts.

A flash of a memory from weeks before hit Kol. With the arrival of Matilda it had slipped his mind and now he felt foolish. He was certain it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Oh…"  
"What is it?" Elijah asked, noticing the guilty look on Kol's childlike face.  
"I meant to tell you… I should have told you but with Matilda being born…"

Klaus's anger was reaching boiling point. The separation from Allie and their daughter was a piercing, painful ache in his heart.

"Stop your goddamn rambling Kol and spit it out before I rip out your tongue."

All eyes were on him now. Rebekah had stopped crying, although her eyes were red-rimmed.

"I…ummm… I could have swore I saw Millicent a few weeks ago."

Silence filled the room. Tension was thick in the air. For a second all seemed calm. Then Klaus cursed.

"Fuck!"

Storming over to his younger brother, Klaus gripped him by the collar of his shirt and glared into his eyes.

"You didn't think to tell me sooner?! She could have my wife… my daughter!"  
"I- I'm sorry! I swear, Nik, I was going to say something but it couldn't be her. She looked way too young…"  
"You idiot! She's a bloody witch for god's sake. A youth spell is child's play to that woman."

Klaus released his brother as he seethed with rage. He had always stated that love was a vampire's greatest weakness. He was wrong. The strength he felt from loving his family was coursing through his veins and he swore he would track the witch down. Blood was going to be spilled.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello darlings! I am soooooo sorry for my long absence. I've been swamped with revision and exams for my last year of my degree and writer's block didn't help me either! :( However, I'm all done now until September so I'll have more time to update my stories :) There won't be updates all the time since I'm starting a new degree soon and there's a lot of preparation stuff that needs to be done. But I will try my best to update better :)**

**This story only has two chapters left! I know this one is short but the next one will be longer, I promise :)**

**A big thank you to alwaysnnever, InkandTrees and LucyRider17 for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**Ps. sorry for any mistakes!**

The amount of time that passed was irrelevant to Allie but she counted every second. Every single second that she was separated from her crying child. Every single second that Klaus hadn't come to rescue her or Matilda. It occurred to Allie, as she lost count of the seconds that ticked by for the hundredth time, that Klaus should have realised that she was missing already. So why hadn't he found her yet?

The sound of footsteps approaching from the other side of the door pulled Allie from her thoughts, and she instantly jumped up from the bed she had flung herself down on when her capture had gone off to comfort Matilda.

Sheer, blinding anger surged itself way through Allie's veins at the thought of her daughter being held by someone she did not trust; someone who was so clearly out to destroy her family and everything else she held dear.

The door was wrenched open and the witch who ambushed and kidnapped her was standing before her once again. A scowl formed on Allie's face as she stared at the woman who stood so casually on the other side of the door; the side beyond the barrier. If it wasn't for that barrier, Allie knew she would have ripped the woman's heart out and thoroughly enjoyed watching the last spark of life leave her eyes.

It was not often that she entertained such violent thoughts but where her captor was concerned, such thoughts were more than deserving but did little to sate her fury and bloodlust. In the back of her mind, a voice nagged at her. Maybe the witch was right. She was beginning to pick up some of Klaus's habits.

"Where is my daughter?" Allie spat out, her hands balled into fists.

The woman frowned at Allie's hostility. In all honesty, despite being vampire, the woman did not hold any feelings of hate towards the Original Hybrid's wife; it was just unfortunate for her that she had chosen to marry and create life with such an abominable, truly evil man who had destroyed her life.

"She's sleeping. Don't worry, she's fine."  
"Don't worry? You stole my daughter! I have no reason to trust anything you say."

A sigh escaped the woman's mouth. She completely understood the crazed look in Allie's eyes and the worry that was eating away at her. Maternal instinct was something that should never be under-estimated. The woman knew that all too well. She, too, had once been a mother until Klaus had taken that away from her.

Although she wouldn't admit it, a small part of her, the part which remembered what it was like to be a mother; to hold her own flesh and blood in her arms; to see them grow, hated that she was going to use Allie's daughter to destroy Klaus. If it could be avoided she would prefer the vampire wife never to experience the absolute agony of being separated from your child, but it couldn't. The desire for revenge was too powerful.

"You don't have much choice."  
"I will kill you." Allie promised, determination on her face.

A slight smile tugged at the woman's lips.

"I completely understand why Tatia felt so threatened by you."  
"Tatia?" alarm bells sounded in the back of Allie's mind. "How do you know Tatia? She's dead."  
"Oh, I know. I killed her."

Gasping, Allie's body faltered for a moment; her legs almost giving out in shock. The words were spoken so casually and with no remorse. It made no sense to Allie. Tatia and the woman should never have interacted. Why on earth would a witch wish to kill Tatia?

A smug smile formed on the woman's face and all previous thoughts of sympathy for Allie fully disappeared. She and her daughter would merely be collateral damage in a war that began before they had even existed.

"Why?"  
"She was seriously getting on my nerves. I mean, that girl just would not stop going on about that darling husband of yours. She honestly believed I cared about her cause. She even had me use my magic to try and kill you before I knew you were a vampire. In the end, I just had to get rid of her. She was interfering with my plans."

Allie resisted the urge to comment on Tatia's death. It was deserved but only for her attempts at trying to ruin her marriage to Klaus and for sleeping with Damon. Instead, she focused on the most important aspect of the woman's speech.

"What plans?"

The woman smirked but ignored Allie's question. Many decades of planning and biding her time had taught her to be extra careful and vigilant.

Changing the subject, the woman took a step closer to the door but was careful to remain on her side of the barrier.

"You, however, are very interesting. You became a vampire for Klaus, married him and even found a way to have an immortal child. You stayed with him despite what he did with Tatia…"  
"What's your point?" asked Allie, growing ever more impatient.  
"My point is… why?"  
"I don't understand."  
"Why love a monster? Surely you know the terrible things he's done?"

Surprise hit at Allie. The woman's curiosity was so obvious and Allie had to stop for a moment to consider her answer. The conversation had taken such a surreal turn.

"He's not the man you think he is." replied Allie.  
"I know exactly who he is. I know exactly what he's capable of. You, my dear, seem to be under the impression that Klaus is a caring, family man but he isn't. He truly is pure evil. He doesn't care about anyone or anything but himself."  
"He cares about me and our daughter."  
"That's true, I suppose. After all, if he didn't I wouldn't be able to use you against him."  
"Why do you hate him so much?"

It was a question Allie had been dying to ask since she had set eyes on the woman hours before. She had no romantic ideas about her husband and his violent past, but she knew that he was capable of change. He had changed for her.

"He took something from me. The most important thing in the world."  
"What?"  
"My child. Now I'm going to take his."

* * *

"Where the hell did you see her, Kol?!" Klaus shouted, punching his fist into the wall next to his younger brother's head and leaving a noticeable indent in the plaster.

Angry wasn't the word. He was absolutely furious and his ever-increasing worry over his wife and child's safety was only serving to fuel his anger. He seriously considered staking his brother for being so idiotic but he dismissed the idea. His wife would no approve of such a thing once she was back… and she would be back. Klaus would make sure of it.

Kol was usually a fun, joking, care-free guy and he was never one to take the threats of his older brother seriously, but as he stared into Klaus's blue eyes and saw the determination, anger and lust for violence that had taken up residence there, Kol began to genuinely fear for his life.

"Niklaus, go easy on him." Elijah stated, still trying to calm Rebekah like he had been doing for the past hour or so.  
"Millicent has my wife! She has Matilda! And this… this… idiot is to blame!"  
"You don't know for sure that she has them and even if she does, it's not Kol's fault."

Elijah's reasoning had no effect on Klaus, who brushed him aside and turned his attention back to Kol.

"Where. Did. You. See. Her?"

Klaus's patience had snapped and he cared nothing for Kol's well-being as he grabbed him by the throat and gripped him tightly. He cared only about rescuing his family and ensuring no other threats would ever come along.

"On t-the s-street." Kol choked out. "She was w-with D-Damon."

At the mention of Damon's name, Klaus dropped his hand away from Kol's throat. So many thoughts began to race around in his head. What would Millicent want with Damon? It couldn't be a coincidence that she came to Mystic Falls to seek her revenge on him and just so happened to meet Damon. Damon. The one other guy who his wife had ever held affection for.

Pushing that thought to one side, Klaus began to wonder just how long Millicent had been in Mystic Falls and how it came to be that he had not realised the witch was in town.

Storming past his siblings, Klaus heard Rebekah call out to him.

"Nik! Where are you going?"

Klaus paid no attention to his sister's calls and even ignored those of Elijah and Kol as they joined in with Rebekah. His mind was on one thing at that moment. He needed to see Damon. He needed answers. The vampire had been involved with too much of his wife's life already and now he was somehow involved with her disappearance.

As he raced to The Salvatore Boarding House, a vague memory tugged at Klaus. He remembered a time, so many months before when Allie was not even half way through her pregnancy with Matilda, when he had overheard a conversation between Allie and Elena; one in which they were discussing Damon's new girlfriend.

His wife had made it perfectly clear that she disliked the new woman in Damon's life and Klaus had been so happy to have Allie back in his life that he had paid little attention to the few details she had divulged about Damon's girlfriend. A spark of wonder lit itself. Millicent was devious and relentless. Maybe, just maybe, the witch had been cementing herself into his and Allie's life without them realising it.

Crashing through the front door of the Salvatore home, Klaus immediately went in search of Damon.

"What the hell?" Damon shouted, laying eyes on Klaus and scowling.  
"We need to talk about your girlfriend." Klaus spat through gritted teeth.

Damon was confused. It was such an odd statement coming from Klaus.

"Why?"  
"Because she has my wife and daughter."

Allie's face flashed before Damon's eyes. From the way Klaus's entire body was tensed and ready to fight, Damon knew he had no reason to believe Klaus was being dishonest. A sharp pain penetrated his chest. The thought of losing Allie made him want to die. Klaus's wife or not, Damon still loved her.

"Get a move on!" Klaus shouted. "You're going to help me get my family back. Now, start talking."


End file.
